


Destiny's Calling

by ImBusySavingTheWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Camelot, Destiny, Dragons, Hogwarts, Magic, Magic Revealed, Modern Era, Sorcerers, Triwizard Tournament, Wands, Warlocks, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBusySavingTheWorld/pseuds/ImBusySavingTheWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For seventeen hundred years Merlin awaited the return of the Once and Future King. He was bound to the Earth through the power of the Old Religion, deprived of eternal peace. He was forced to tolerate the burden of time, maintaining the balance as a familiar evil emerged.  A servant to the will of destiny Merlin could feel the imminent finale, the epic conclusion to it all as he would break free of his wretched fate in his final battle.  However, a new dark power is unveiled and this time Merlin can't do it alone.  Knowing what he had to do Merlin returns to Hogwarts, determined to protect Harry Potter, as their fates twined together. He would not fail. This was his moment, what he had been waiting for his whole life.  This was his mission.  But no matter his purpose, he was unprepared as secrets came to light and unlikely friendships formed.  Overcoming the obstacles shoved in his path, Merlin must become the man of legend.  He must become Emrys.  And while the rest of the world would be looking up to him in reverence, he would be thinking of the man that stood by his side as his equal.  For Arthur, Merlin would do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to Hogwarts

 

**Hey Everyone!  Ok so I’ll give you a little more depth about this story before you start reading.**

**Ok so basically, Merlin has been walking the Earth for a VERY long time.  He feels like his life has lost most of its purpose and meaning as he is forced to stand around and wait for the return of Arthur.  However, aside from You-Know-Who, a darker evil is uncovered, and of course it is up to Merlin to save the day.  It is his destiny to help Arthur create a Kingdom of Peace and tolerance for all, but in order to do this he must stop the growing forces of Darkness that threaten all they have worked to achieve.  However, it is not Merlin’s destiny to defeat Voldemort. The Old Religion has chosen someone else for this task. Merlin must now return to Hogwarts _(as a student)_ and work alongside Harry to defeat the rising Evils. What will happen! _(Just thought I should throw that in there)_**

**To clear things up, this is not one of those stories where Harry is Arthur. Yes Kilgharrah and Aithusa will make appearances.  This story is set during the Goblet of Fire/Triwizard Tournament.**

**I hope you enjoy this crossover! It took a lot of time and planning, so I hope its ok! Let me know what you think by clicking that review button down at the bottom and sending me a quick note ;) Your words are encouragement to write :D haha! ANYWAYS, most of you probably aren’t big fans of long Author’s notes soooo, I’ll make sure not to make them this long again. Now, I’ll let you read! Have fun!**

Chapter 1

~:/\:~

Merlin sighed as he gazed out into the vast lake of Avalon.  Seventeen hundred years have passed and he still awaited the return of Arthur.  Throughout the centuries Merlin travelled, though never far.  The Old Religion had given him meager tasks, as he indirectly participated in both muggle and wizarding world wars. 

The Old Religion was no longer the magnificent power it once was.  In fact, modern day wizards hardly knew anything about the Old Religion other than the fact that it once existed. Today, Wizards and Witches, no longer referred to as sorcerers, practiced magic through the use of a wand.  Of course Merlin had one in order to fit in. However, he despised using it.

While the use of this magic had faded, the Old Religion still lived on through the Earth.  Merlin recalled as Balinor had once told him, he was more than just a son of his father, but he is a son of the Earth.  Magic is the fabric of this world, and as such Merlin was a son of magic.  This magic coursed through his body and prevailed as his life force.  It was this power that kept him alive for centuries.  It was this power that kept him waiting, in an ever changing world, to fulfill his destiny.     

Over the years, Merlin entertained himself by enrolling in Hogwarts again and again.  In fact, Merlin had helped build the school.  He had helped guide the founders in the planning and early construction.  Once it was completed, Merlin had even added a few of his own spells to help add to the protection. 

However, Merlin grew sad as the years went by.  Those with magic had separated themselves from the modern world.  People forgot about magic, and it now only existed through petty illusions.  Everything that Merlin and Arthur had worked to achieve was gone.  The peace between those in the magical community and the rest of the five kingdoms had fallen.  And now, Wizards were forbidden by the Statute of Secrecy from ever revealing the wizarding world. 

What infuriated Merlin the most were those that saw themselves above those without magic.  Salazar Slytherin advocated this idea, and many believed he was the first to propose this prejudice, though Merlin knew better.  It had been Morgana who had instilled this mindset, although there were many before her that thought the same, others like Nimueh.  However, it had been Morgana who had the most influence over the spread of this outlook. 

Merlin frowned in displeasure as he saw even those who claimed to be free of prejudice, begin to refer to people differently.  Those without magic became known as Muggles to the wizarding world.  This had been something Merlin continued to advocate against throughout his years at Hogwarts.  He believed in equality for all, even those without magic.  He knew that everyone was equally important because everyone played a part in the balance. 

Perhaps it was this reason that Merlin had always favored Hufflepuff.  When he had known Helga Hufflepuff she had shared his views of equality and had advised her fellow founders to think likewise.  She had been a strong influence on Godric and Rowena who had begun to add equality for all to their own house morals, although Salazar had continued to think himself above those without magic. 

Throughout his many times at Hogwarts Merlin had been in each house multiple times.  The hat continuously refused to sort him, as he was the embodiment of magic itself. 

Though Merlin favored Hufflepuff as it emphasized equality and loyalty, he also enjoyed Gryffindor.  The values of the house reminded him of Arthur, and whenever he would place himself there he would always feel a sense of security, like Arthur was watching over him. The morals of the house highlighted courage and bravery, something Arthur had never been short of.  Being in Gryffindor reminded him so much of his past, which served as both pleasant and painful. 

It reminded Merlin of the good times he and Arthur had. It reminded him of the strange looks they would get from people as manservant and prince bantered and argued, the curious stares as the actions of the two reflected that of brothers.  Everyone in Camelot had known that the two possessed an abnormal master servant relationship, but as Arthur transitioned to his position as king, the people respected him more for it.  Merlin had helped Arthur create a kingdom of peace and equality as their unlikely friendship allowed Arthur to break free of his father’s own reign and expectations.  However, being in Gryffindor also reminded him of everything he had lost, how everything that he and Arthur had worked for had been destroyed, how the Old Religion declined and all was but lost in the minds of men.  These were the painful reminders that made Merlin steer clear of the house. 

Yet, as time went by, Merlin was in need of a reminder.  He needed to remember why he had to endure the harshness of his reality, as he was forced to watch those he befriended grow old and die.  It was during these times Merlin returned to Gryffindor in order to remember the bravery and valor of those that had sacrificed themselves, just so Merlin could live to the moment of truth and await the Once and Future King’s return. 

Merlin knew he could not overly involve himself in the events around him.  Occasionally he was allowed to indirectly interfere when his actions would not cause additional effects.  It hurt him.  Merlin wanted to be involved with life again.  For centuries he stood in the shadows, walking with the crowd, but never being allowed to tell his story.  He was lonely.  After the first few centuries, Merlin tried to avoid making friends, for fear of the pain and loss he would feel upon their death.  His only solace was seeing the ghosts at Hogwarts, who remembered him year after year.  They didn’t know his true identity, but Merlin was sure they suspected. 

They respected him as many knew him to be their elder.  He was able to share laughs with them, though he acquired strange looks from both the faculty and students as they wondered why Merlin would prefer the company of the ghosts rather than people.  Of course they never got their answer. 

Year after year Merlin would change his name.  However, he would always pick something that started with an M.  On the registration forms he would fill in his parent’s names, though varying it between the names of his friends back in Camelot.

In order to fit in, Merlin would perform an aging spell, though this time in reverse making himself younger.  This was the part Merlin hated the most because despite his size, Merlin was still a fully developed sorcerer.  His magical ability succeeded any witch or wizard, and was now forced inside an 11 year old body.  Containing his magic was difficult. 

Merlin remembered some of his first years at Hogwarts when he had first attempted this spell.  Let’s just say that the Great Hall needed some redecorating and reroofing.   Since then, Merlin had been extremely careful with his slip ups, making sure to visit the forbidden forest whenever possible to release excess magic that threatened to escape his small body.  Upon his many returns, Merlin managed to get this down to a system. 

Hogwarts was a good distraction for Merlin, as he focused on the school work and activities.  However, he could not return right after graduation.  In fact, the majority of Merlin’s time was spent wandering, rather than in the school.  He could not return until all the faculty and students had either passed or moved on with their lives.  Sometimes this would only be a matter of decades, other times he would have to wait more than a century to return to the school. 

In the meantime Merlin found it difficult to occupy himself.  One of his greatest distractions though had been Kilgharrah and Aithusa.  They had lived to this modern time along with him, though seeing them was difficult.  They were the last two of the ancient race, and as the wizarding world was shrouded in secrecy, this gave both dragons less room to travel as they could no longer find safety in “Muggle” territory.  Aside from that, the Ministry and “Dragon Experts” have begun to try to tame dragons.

Modern Dragons were not the same as the ancient.  They were not wise and they could not speak verbally.  They were dumbed down creatures, much like the Wyvern.  While both Kilgharrah and Aithusa were larger in size, these dragons were still large.  However, through attempts to capture and tame these beasts, both of the ancient breed fled into hiding.  Their race had “died out” long ago, and for them to be rediscovered would draw far too much attention to them, jeopardizing their safety. 

It has been over a century since Merlin had last seen them, though he would occasionally speak to them through their mind link in order to make sure they were safe.  After the battle of Camlann, Merlin had Kilgharrah take Aithusa under his wing.  While Aithusa had taken Morgana’s side, Merlin had no choice but to forgive him, or he would lose yet another companion to endure the long centuries with. 

Kilgharrah continued to grow old, but he remained wise and powerful.  Merlin now understood the pain he had suffered as he had watched all those in his noble breed die off.  Merlin had suffered the same fate, as he watched all that once followed the Old Religion turn away to the more modern practice, until it was all but forgotten.  Merlin mourned the loss of the magic that coursed through the Earth.  He still felt it, everywhere he went, though he knew he was the only one that could still feel it’s power thrumming beneath the world’s exterior.   

The two had become excessively close, truly becoming kin as there was nowhere else for either to turn.  If Merlin ever truly needed Kilgharrah, he knew he would come without a moment’s thought.  Yet, Merlin knew the dangers the dragons faced and refrained himself from summoning them, upholding his duty as dragonlord to keep the ancient race safe. 

Though on some nights, when Merlin was depressed and mourned the loss of his life, he would reach out to Kilgharrah and they would talk through their minds.  It was comforting, and probably the source of Merlin’s sanity. Kilgharrah had become his companion, and while he also valued Aithusa’s company, it was the Great Dragon that held him together.  Merlin was still wary of Aithusa’s alliance.  The two were not as close, and Merlin wondered if Aithusa would truly ever be on his side or if he would run back into Morgana’s arms were he given the chance. 

Aithusa was still a mystery Merlin tried to unravel, yet it seemed Aithusa was equally wary of him.  It seemed that in each of their past encounters Merlin had been forced to use his dragonlord abilities to thwart his attacks.  Aithusa was hesitant to trust Merlin since his youth was spent being dictated to flee the battle.  Though it had been his choice to fight alongside Morgana, it was Merlin who commanded him. 

When Aithusa was born he was given a purpose, and that was to help.  As he taught himself to hunt and take care of himself, he had found Morgana in the woods, hurt and slowly fading.  He was born to help.  He saw it was his duty then to aid her and nurse her back to health.  Morgana had then befriended and took care of him. They shared a special bond and looked out for each other. 

Merlin had not been there for Aithusa once he had hatched.  He had expected Kilgharrah to be his guardian.  Yet, Kilgharrah enjoyed asserting himself as the dominant dragon and ignored the young dragon’s questions, thinking it best for life to be learned from experience.  Kilgharrah was wise, and in different circumstances Aithusa may have learned, but the times set him on a different path.

The bond between Morgana and Aithusa grew as they endured perilous events by each other’s side.  Morgana was nurturing and became a mother like figure to Aithusa as neither Merlin nor Kilgharrah had taken time to teach Aithusa right and wrong.  Merlin regretted this as he came to respect why Aithusa made the decisions he did.  It was his own fault.

Aithusa was aware of the power of a dragonlord, and while they were kin, they acted like a dysfunctional family.  He had found his own solace in Morgana when he had felt abandoned by both his kin.  Through this they forged their bond and Aithusa would forever be indebted to Morgana. 

After her death, Aithusa was left with no one, and due to this he sought amends with both Kilgharrah and Merlin.  However, while he turned to them to fill a void of loneliness, they would never be his true loyalty.  Merlin knew this.  He knew it was his fault Aithusa turned to Morgana.  He knew that he would never completely have Aithusa’s trust and faith. 

Sometimes Merlin wondered what would have happened if he had simply commanded Aithusa to stay away from Morgana.  Yet, Merlin knew that had he done this he would have only made their relationship worse. Aithusa would feel betrayed and see it as an abuse of power. Even now Merlin didn’t think he would be able to ask this of Aithusa as he couldn’t deal with losing another friend, no matter how fragile their relationship was.   

Right now the dragons were hidden safe within the Isle of the Blessed, which Merlin had cloaked to be shielded from all eyes save his.  They were safe and that was what mattered.

For the past couple hundred years, Merlin decided to visit important landmarks of his past.  He spent time in each.  For a while he sought Ealdor, which was difficult for him to locate as it was not part of a wizarding community.  Once he found it he stayed for many years, reflecting on his childhood.  After his unchanging appearance was beginning to spark questions he had to move on. 

He visited Camelot, which was now nothing but a pile of rubble and a tourist attraction, though not many knew the truth to what the shattered palace actually used to be.  He had sat where the physicians chambers once had been, moving pieces of rock and digging up a bit of dirt only to find an ancient piece of torn cloth.  It was faded red and Merlin laughed recognizing it as part of his neckerchief. 

That was another thing Merlin had never grown out of.  Throughout his years walking the Earth, the neckerchief had always remained part of his attire, even as his poorly sewn pants evolved to jeans, the neckerchief stayed part of his ensemble.  Even at Hogwarts the strange neck piece replaced the traditional tie, raising questions from his teachers and fellow classmates.  After seeing little change they decided to ignore it. 

He had smiled remembering how even those in Camelot gave him questioning looks at his strange garment of clothing.  He recalled how Arthur had once known something was amiss, eventually concluding Merlin was in danger as his neckerchief was found abandoned on one of the paths.  It was his signature piece. 

He then went to Arthur’s chambers where he was surrounded by memories.  Tourists shuffled by him, a bit unnerved as they gazed at him seeing his attachment to the fallen fortress.  He soon realized the kind of attention he brought himself and left the castle, looking back with longing.  No one understood.

To waist more time he recalled his adventures with Arthur, travelling to some of the most memorable locations.  The first place he had gone had been the Isle of the Blessed, where he spent a couple decades with the two dragons.  However, he felt it had been time to move on as he continued in his quest of remembrance.  He spent time in past druid camps and other places within the different forests as he reminisced in the hunting trips.

Merlin almost found it comical as he made camp in various places remembering how he loathed the hunting trips.  Yet, he looked back at them fondly thinking of Gwaine with his campfire jokes, and how the knights laughed at the banter between Merlin and Arthur. 

Merlin spent much time in his father’s cave, isolating himself from the rest of the world.  The rest of his time was spent travelling to the Valley of Fallen Kings, hiding away in the Crystal Cave relishing in the power of the Old Religion.  This Cave felt like home.  This was not the first time Merlin had come here.  In fact, many times in the past centuries Merlin had come here as he sought comfort in the old religion. 

It was here in this Cave where past, present nor future mattered, as everything just was.  It allowed time to pass without him feeling its effects.  By looking into the crystals he even got to relive aspects of his past.  Occasionally he would even get to talk to his father and mother who would appear in the cave.  Merlin wondered why his friends never showed up.  He never got an answer.  However, he was thankful that he was able to see them, even if from a distance, as the crystals showed him his past. 

His life was dull, and he was tired. Sometimes he wished he was back in Camelot, being bullied as he was forced to be Arthur’s practice dummy.  He wished he could stand next to Arthur and banter.  He missed his Prat.  He missed being called an idiot. He missed Gwen and her kindness.  He missed Leon and his loyalty.  He missed Lancelot and his selflessness, Gwaine and his alcohol, Gauis and his wisdom, Percival and his dry humor, Elyan and his valor, and even Morgana, before she turned against her friends.  He missed his life.  The life he led before the end, before the Battle of Camlann.  It was that night, Arthur had taken his final stand.  Merlin had done everything he could to save him, yet there was nothing he could do.  It was two nights later Merlin held Arthur in his arms, watching the light fade from his eyes.  It was that night Arthur forgave him, and accepted him for who he was.  It was that night, Arthur had thanked him for the first and last time. 

Merlin had felt betrayed.  Everything he and Arthur worked to build would fall. While Gwen would officially unite the kingdom and lift the ban of magic, it was not long after her death the kingdom spiraled.  Why did he have these powers if he could not save the people he cared about most? It was in that moment Merlin felt cheated, he felt like the joke was on him.  Had Kilgharrah not been there to reassure him he had not failed, he would have become a shell. He may have become hateful.  He owed more to the dragon then he could possibly know.

Yet, this did not stop him from wanting his old life back. Despite the danger, or the hard decisions, he missed his friends, the people that stood by him and made life worth living.  He had nothing now save Kilgharrah, his salvation.  Had the dragon fled Merlin would have drowned in his misery. 

His life was so hard to endure.  Sometimes, he wished he could just die.  He wanted to enter Avalon and live in peace, reunited with his friends and family, forever to be in their comfort.  But he couldn’t. He had to wait over a thousand years to fulfill his destiny.  He must wait for Arthur.  When Arthur returns everything would be better. And so he waited, day after day.  And still there was never a sign. 

Merlin continued to think back.  There had not been a sign, not until one fateful night. 

Merlin had been jolted awake by the power of the Old Religion. It burned his body.  He had not felt it’s presence so strongly in over a thousand years.  The power was magnified in the cave where he sat.  It urged him to pick up the crystal and gaze into it.  Merlin had felt anxious, but was filled with an excitement he had not felt in centuries.  He did as he was told.

Merlin looked into the crystal, seeing a young boy in an orphanage, Tom Marvolo Riddle.  Merlin watched him grow, turning to darkness and adopting the belief Merlin loathed.  He saw himself better than people without magic. But Merlin watched as he became more objective, learning to see himself as better than all.

He was powerful for the modern time. However, he was still nothing compared to Merlin.  Merlin wondered if the Old Religion wanted him to be disposed of.  He certainly could stir an imbalance. Merlin continued to watch, realizing this was not what was wanted of him.

Instead he saw a boy, no older than a year.  The parents began to scream and the father was shot down with a single spell by the dark sorcerer.  The mother guarded her child, stepping in front of him, allowing her love to guide her actions.  Merlin stared at the woman, her eyes filled with determination and love.  She reminded Merlin of Gwen, full of love and compassion.  It seemed the Old Religion saw something as well.  It reached out its power to this woman, and as the dark sorcerer used the same spell to end her life, the power of the Old Religion radiated from her, acting as a shield to protect her child. 

Merlin then saw who the Dark Sorcerer was. Tom Riddle.  He sent his curse to the small child, but the power of the shield deflected it, sending it right back at him.  What Merlin had not been expecting was the use of a horcrux, very dark magic used to split one’s soul in pieces to be stored in objects, unnaturally preserving one’s life.  

Merlin watched as he prolonged death by drinking Unicorn blood.  He also watched as the boy, Harry grew, living at his aunt and uncle’s house until he was old enough to attend Hogwarts.  Merlin sat watching as destiny merged the fates of both Harry and “Lord Voldemort” together.  He watched as Harry defeated Quirrel and obtained the sorcerer’s stone, which was later destroyed.  He saw Harry defeat the Basilisk to save his friend’s sister.  He saw Harry free his innocent Godfather and defeat the dementors. 

Merlin smiled.  Harry reminded him slightly of himself, willing to go to any lengths for his friends and family.  However, the visions didn’t stop there.  That had all been in the past.  Now he was beginning to receive glimpses of the future. 

The death eaters assembled, plotting the return of the Dark Lord.  However each seemed distraught and confused.  They seemed almost fearful of what their actions would bring. Before Merlin got a chance to hear what they were saying, the vision changed.  He saw a Goblet radiating fire, as a slip of paper was thrown out of it with Harry’s name.  The vision changed again.  A tournament with tasks, each flashing by quickly. 

Finally the visions had stopped, showing one last face.  A face that filled Merlin with dread as a smirk grew.  A smirk that was all too familiar.

 “Hello Emrys.”

No.

Merlin’s mind was reeling.

Morgana. She was coming back. Merlin didn’t know how or why.  He didn’t know what would happen because of her return.  All he knew was that she needed to be stopped at whatever the cost.

Despite the severity of the situation, Merlin couldn’t help but smile as he realized what this meant.  He was needed.  And if the visions left any clue it was where.  He was going back to Hogwarts.

~:/\:~

 

                       

**So what did you think!? Yes? No? Just want to say hi? Let me know! Well on to the next chapter! Woooo!!!!**

**The more reviews, the more obligated I will feel to update faster. Just saying!**

 


	2. Flashbacks and True Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to see....

**Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 2

~:/\:~

When Dumbledore awoke in the early morning he had been surprised to see a bird perched on his windowsill holding a letter in its beak. Normally, owls were used as messengers and yet, Dumbledore was curious at the lack of.  Instead, this bird was sleek with smooth brown wings and speckled chest.  Its front contained flecks of white and its claws were sharp, designed for catching prey.  He recognized this as a Merlin.  What an odd creature to have deliver messages.

Nevertheless, after rising from his bed, he moved to open the window.  He was careful, taking the letter from the bird as its calculating black stare sized him up.  Once the letter was in his hand, the Merlin dove and quickly vanished from sight. 

Dumbledore looked down at the letter, his name neatly scrawled in black ink.  However, there was no seal on the envelope, giving him no indication of who this letter was from.  As he carefully opened the letter, he scanned its contents:

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_I hope you didn’t mind the unusual method of delivery.  Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Myron Emerson.  The reason I am sending you this letter is because I would like to attend Hogwarts at the start of semester.  My predicament is unusual and I apologize if this is an inconvenience to you._

_When I first received my letter, I was unable to attend due to unfortunate developments.  My father had grown ill and my mother had needed help at home.  I attended a non-wizarding school, although during my spare time my uncle Gauis tutored me in my magical studies, teaching me all that I know. Last year my parents were killed in a tragic robbery while I was away at school.  Gauis had become my guardian, but he was old.  Recently his age caught up to him and he too passed.  However, it was in his will that I pursue my magical education at Hogwarts to further develop my knowledge and skill.  It is with his last wish that I am asking for admittance to this new semester._

_I understand Hogwarts does not typically admit anyone above first year, but I am willing to work out any schedule that would allow me to attend.  I believe I would be in the 4 th year class as I am 15 years of age.  I hope I will hear back from you soon.  Leave your response outside your window and my merlin will retrieve it.  _

_Thank You for your time._

_~Myron Emerson_

Dumbledore reread the letter a couple of times, contemplating his response.  After a moment he began to write.  It seemed Hogwarts would be receiving a new student this year.

~:/\:~

Merlin sat at the foot of the legendary lake. Looking at it brought him a wave of different emotions, reminding him of his adventures and unforgettable moments with Arthur and the knights, though also his failures.  Despite this, the lake continued to serve as a beacon of hope. Arthur would return and together they would right the wrongs of the world.  When he returned Merlin would know his years spent roaming the Earth had been worth it. When Arthur returned he would have his best friend. 

Merlin wondered what was going on in Avalon.  Could Arthur see him right now? Could all his friends? Did they ever watch him? Were they disappointed in him for doing so little throughout the centuries? Did they pity him?

There was so much that was still a mystery to him, despite all his years.  The world worked in wonders that still left him guessing.  Merlin sat there silently watching the still water ripple as leaves fell off the nearby trees.  It was just as beautiful as ever. 

The modern world had for the most part been destroyed by industry.  So much nature had been uprooted and replaced with hazardous machinery.  This was another reason Merlin grew angry with the wizarding world as it isolated itself.  They had the power to help these people and cleanse the world of its pollution.  Magic could help achieve more environmental friendly goals, instead of contaminating the Earth and its people. 

Merlin was just glad that this location remained secluded.  He knew the lake was protected by magical barriers, but he still couldn’t help but worry for its safety.

He continued to stare off into the distance, moving his gaze along the blue waters to the trees and mountains.  It wasn’t until late in the afternoon that Merlin was broken away from his thoughts as his namesake swooped down with his letters response. 

Merlin grabbed the envelope from the bird and opened it.

_Dear Myron Emerson,_

_I have considered your predicament and have decided to allow you to come to Hogwarts.  However, due to your unusual circumstance I would like you to arrive at my office a couple hours before the rest of the students arrive for first term. Here we will discuss a class schedule and I will evaluate your abilities._

_When you arrive at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall will meet you outside the main entrance.  You will follow her and she will guide you to my office.  I trust transportation will be taken care of._

_It will be a pleasure to have you at our school Mr. Emerson._

_~Albus Dumbledore_

Merlin smiled. It was official. He was going to Hogwarts.

~:/\:~

After weeks of preparation, Merlin set off on his journey to Hogwarts.  He had gathered all the supplies he needed including semester books and equipment to accompany him throughout the school year.  Of course he also packed his magic book and small reminders of home.  Before leaving, he had contacted both Kilgharrah and Aithusa to update them of his recent decision to attend the school once more, though leaving out the details as to why.  He would speak to Kilgharrah again later. 

Once Merlin had adjusted his neckerchief he was ready.  “Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!” Merlin spoke his teleportation spell and arrived at the gates of Hogwarts.  Though he had the power to break the wards and teleport directly into the school, he had no intention of surrendering his identity this early.

Looking at the school reminded him of when he had helped the founders build it.

_Flashback:_

_Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were good friends, sitting and laughing together under the shady tree.  Merlin had met them a couple years ago and they quickly became fast friends._

_“Maldwyn, Godric! Over here!” That was the name Merlin had gone by back then.  He and Godric had been exploring the forest, only to come upon an enchanted tree.  Later, it was named the Whomping Willow.  Helga and Rowena waved them over, and the two had raced to see who would get there first._

_Godric had won by a landslide and both boys toppled over panting.  The founders were still in their late teens at this point.  They would not build the school until they were older, but it was here their story began._

_“Nice try, mate. Better luck next time.” Godric winked at him.  Merlin had rolled his eyes.  Godric was a spitting replica of Gwaine, minus the alcohol.  He was foolish, but brave when he needed to be._

_The two girls giggled, laughing as the red, from over exertion, drained from Merlin’s face. He was out of shape.  The four had laid there under the tree for a bit, laughing at Godric as he reminisced on one of his most recent pranks.  Godric was one of those people that loved a good laugh, using his magic for harmless fun._

_Rowena lightly scolded him for using his magic for such actions, though she continued laughing along with the rest.  It had been times like this Merlin missed his friends back in Camelot.  He missed being able to have this kind of carefree fun._

_Merlin’s sudden change of mood affected the rest of the group.  Suddenly each was deep in thought.  It had been Helga who broke the silence.  “Do you guys really think people will reject us? You know, for our magic?” The question had hung in the air before Rowena answered._

_“I don’t know.  People have been more wary.  Their own ghost stories have made them start questioning the good of magic.” Everyone sighed. “People are just confused.”_

_“It wasn’t always like that…” Merlin began. “There was once a time when people understood magic.  People and sorcerers had lived together in peace and prosperity, working together to create one of the most renowned kingdoms the world has ever known.” Merlin smiled as he spoke. “Camelot.  I think people just need to understand it again.”_

_“Oh come off it Maldwyn! That’s nothing but legend.” Godric exclaimed. Merlin shook his head._

_“I don’t believe that. I believe in Merlin and King Arthur. I believe in Camelot and the kingdom they created together.  Legends are always based on truths.  I think people are just lost and need to be guided in the right direction.  They just need to see the good magic can bring.” The group listened to what Merlin was saying._

_Godric broke out laughing. “You really believe that Maldwyn! It’s a silly story parents tell their children so they can sleep peacefully and dream of a better world.  The legends speak of the might of Merlin, yet no one can be that powerful.  It’s just not possible.” He spoke matter of factly.  Merlin sighed. Yet, here I am he had thought._

_“Yeah… a story.” Merlin turned on his side.  His past was a LEGEND.  He almost told them his secret. He almost told them who he was, but now he wouldn’t.  He couldn’t.  They would never believe him.  Rowena seemed to be observing the situation._

_“Well, I don’t know what I believe regarding Merlin, but why should we only be just dreaming of a better world, why is it that we can’t create one?” She had everyone’s attention. “Yeah! Why can’t we create a place where people can feel safe?”_

_Godric shook his head. “It’s not all people, it’s just us. People with magic.”_

_“Then let’s agree to create somewhere people with magic can feel safe!” Rowena was excited.  She had never known what she wanted to do with her life, but suddenly it all made perfect sense.  Smiles erupted on everyone’s face and for a moment time stood still.  They heard a snap, and Merlin jerked around.  Standing in front of them was a boy around the same age._

_“What do you want?” Godric was the first to speak._

_“I heard you. You want people with magic to be safe. That’s what I want.  That’s what I have always wanted.” The boy looked down and the group exchanged a look._

_“You have magic?” Helga spoke.  The boy nodded. “What is your name?”_

_“Salazar, Salazar Slytherin.”_

_“Well Salazar, welcome to the team.” Rowena extended her hand, and the five exchanged smiles._

_That had been the beginning. The decision had been made to create a sanctuary for those with magic, but soon the idea blossomed into much more than that as they began turning their dreams into a reality._

_It had started with architectural plans, which Rowena and Helga had for the most part taken control of.  However, as the planning continued, each founder ended up designing their own rooms.  It was during this process they decided this would not just be a sanctuary, but a school, to teach sorcerers how to harness their power and use it for good._

_It was then during this process the idea for houses was decided after multiple disputes.  Recently they had learned that Salazar had a troubled past.  He was hunted by those without magic because he was different.  He had been the only one with magic, aside from his parents, in his secluded village, and people had responded badly.  Due to this, he was hesitant to allow “Muggle Borns” into the school.  He didn’t want other students feeling out of place.  Yet, he also respected that they needed to learn magic, so they did not feel like a monster, as he had.  Without consulting with the other founders, he built the chamber of secrets as a warning to those who were not born from wizarding families.  It warned against them turning their back on the school that would help them learn control.  It was to keep them in line, making sure they would not betray those who took them._

_When the other founders had discovered this they were outraged, Helga more than anyone.  She lectured them all on equality, and how this school was a shelter for all with magic, not only those with pure blood.  She believed every person should be treated equally and given a fair chance to prove themselves before they were judged.  Merlin admired the way she stood up for her beliefs and morals.  It had been with the announcement, the two became closer._

_As years went by and construction was still in progress, the founders began noticing how Merlin never aged.  They began asking questions, but soon it became too much.  Without so much as a goodbye, he left.  For a while, the founders were distraught upon losing their friend, but they were determined to finish their mission.  Merlin hid in the shadows watching as they built the school, pride hining in his eyes, wishing he could run to his friends._

_The four founders grew together, although with age, Salazar’s hatred for those of non magical ancestry increased.  Merlin watched his adopted friend with sad eyes as his experiences began to weigh down on him and poison his mind.  It made him remember Morgana._

_As the school was near completion Merlin had made the split decision to reveal himself to them.  He needed someone to know._

_Godric had shown the founders the Whomping Willow they found together.  They had created a passage way to the location that is now the shrieking shack, but had then just been another part of the forest.  The founders sat on the forest floor on the opposite end of the tunnel, reminiscing on their past.  It had been about ten years since they had last seen him.  As if looking at his past, he watched as they laid beneath the shade of a tree, laughing._

_On cue, a twig snapped, and it was Godric who had pulled out his sword and told the intruder to reveal themselves.  Helga laughed. “Come on Godric, it was probably just a deer. We are in the forest you know.” Rowena laughed beside her. However, Salazar stood beside Godric, wand ready.  With his movements the girls went quiet._

_“Show yourself.” Godric repeated.  Merlin slowly stepped from behind the tree and stood in clear view.  The founders had stared in shock before responding.  “Maldwyn…”_

_“I can-” Merlin started, but was cut off as a pair of arms were thrown around his neck._

_“MALDWYN!” Helga shouted happily, hugging him tightly.  Everyone else stared in shock.  “What happened to you! You just disappeared without warning! I thought something had…” Her voice died as she looked at him.  She realized he had not aged a day. “How do you still look so young?”_

_The question rang through everyone’s heads.  Godric and Salazar had lowered their weapons, though watching the situation intently.  “I-I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn’t believe me. I still want to tell you, but I don’t think I can. I just had to see you.” Merlin looked down. He shouldn’t have come.  He shouldn’t be talking to them._

_“It’s ok Maldwyn.” It was Godric that spoke up.  “You never gave me any reason to doubt you, so I will respect your wishes.  I trust you.” Godric approached Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder.  Relief had rang through his body as the other founders seemed to forgive him._

_“Where were you? We have almost completed the school!” Rowena asked, though excited at the prospect of her dream finally coming true._

_“Around. I was always watching, I was just hidden from view.” They continued to watch him, but as Rowena ran into his arms, they all relaxed._

_“We missed you.” She whispered while holding him._

_“I know. I missed you too.”_

_The founders had shown him what they had done, ignoring the fact that he insisted he had seen it all already, and gave him a grand tour.  He was impressed._

_“You know…” Rowena started. “You were one of the founders too. You helped us get this started.  We already have all our houses, but… we each designed rooms, and you should get one too.” Merlin had shook his head.  He didn’t need a room.  But they had insisted._

_Merlin had thought for a long while thinking of what he should do.  His whole life, all he wanted to do was help people.  Thinking of this, Merlin knew exactly what he wanted.  When he told the founders they were thrilled by his idea, though a little wary due to the power it would require to create.  Merlin insisted he could handle it and they didn’t question him._

_After much preparation, and a great deal of concentration, Merlin had accomplished his goal.  The Room of Requirement was created for students to use when they needed help.  It would adapt to the person’s needs.  It was one of the few ways he knew he would be able to help people without involving himself overtly in their lives._

_With this, the school was concluded.  The founders had set protection spells around the area, shielding it from the rest of the world. Merlin added his own spells that encompassed the school itself, so not to mix with the founders to avoid being suspected._

_Each founder had added to a book, detailing the creation of the school.  However, when they offered it to Merlin he insisted that he should not write, or be written about.  They wanted to honor him.  They wanted him to get credit for his help, but he insisted the matter.  They didn’t know why, but they trusted him and respected his wish._

_The five had stood side by side, looking at their creation.  Each was elated with happiness and pride in their work, smiling from head to toe.  Merlin would always remember how glorious that day had been._

_It was that night, Merlin sat beneath the familiar tree he and his friends sat under.  He knew what he had to do, but he didn’t want to do it. He heard shuffling, and Merlin looked up to see Godric sit next to him.  “You’re going to leave again aren’t you?”Merlin could do nothing but nod. “Will we see you again?”_

_“I don’t know.” Merlin responded honestly, looking his friend in the eyes.  Merlin was close with all the founders, especially Helga as they shared similar views.  However, Godric had been Merlin’s greatest friend since his friends in Camelot.  He and Merlin shared a certain bond.  It wasn’t a closeness per say.  It was more of an understanding and a mutual respect.  Godric was more observant than people gave him credit for._

_Though Godric enjoyed pranks, he was respectable and a good leader. He reminded him of Arthur in that way.  Merlin had noticed that as the man had aged he had become more open minded.  Godric looked at him sadly, placing his hand on Merlin’s shoulder, just as he always had.  “We will miss you. You know that right?”_

_“Yeah, I’m going to miss you too. I wish I could stay, it’s just…” He sighed._

_“I understand.” They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.  They stayed there until dawn broke.  Merlin looked down._

_“I have to go.” He spoke low, and broken._

_“I know.” Godric lifted his head to look in his friends eyes.  “You are destined for great things. I can see it.  Just, remember me and don’t lose yourself, ok?” Merlin met his friends stare._

_“Ok.”He stood up and Godric rose with him.  “Give my best to the others for me will you?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Goodbye Godric.”Merlin turned away._

_“Goodbye Merlin.” Merlin looked back to see Godric smile.  Then he was gone, apparating away._

_For the first time in centuries, Merlin didn’t feel so alone._

~:/\:~

 

**Hey guys! What did you think of that flash to the past!**

**This chapter was originally going to be longer and include more, but as I was writing I figured I should at least share some of what I had already considering I had a bit to go on the rest. I’m almost done with the next chapter so hopefully I won’t keep you guys waiting for too long!**

**Hope you guys liked it!!!!!**

**~I’m busy saving the world**


	3. Examinations and Slip Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and see ;)

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

Chapter 3

~:/\:~

_Previously:_

_“Goodbye Godric.” Merlin turned away._

_“Goodbye Merlin.” Merlin looked back to see Godric smile. Then he was gone, apparating away._

_For the first time in centuries, Merlin didn’t feel so alone._

~:/\:~

After a few moments of reminiscing, Merlin snapped back to reality. He held fond memories of Hogwarts.  The school had become a second home to him. He stood at the gates, admiring what he helped create.

As he was granted entry he was soon greeted by Professor McGonagall as Dumbledore had said he would be. 

“Hello, you would be Mr. Emerson?” McGonagall spoke with an extremely articulate finesse.  She stood upright, back straight, reminding him strikingly of the noble women back in Camelot.  She met his eyes evenly awaiting a response.

“Yes, that would be me. Professor McGonagall I take it?” She nodded. “Thank you for taking time to meet me here. I am sure you are very busy with school preparations.” She smiled, appreciative of his graciousness regarding the situation.

“It’s not a problem Mr. Emerson. Now if you will follow me, please.” With another quick nod she turned on her heals, motioning for him to follow her across the school grounds.  As they walked Merlin took it all in.  It had been almost two centuries since he had last been here, and it remained just as he remembered.  That was one of the things he loved most about Hogwarts. As the world around him continued to change, the school maintained its traditional design, renovating only slightly over the years.  It was one of the few constants Merlin grew to appreciate throughout his prolonged life. 

As he continued looking around at the school in awe, having forgotten how beautiful it was, McGonagall came to a halt in front of the grand doors that opened up to the main hall.  When Merlin stepped through the door he was greeted with an overwhelming sensation of familiarity, watching the staircases rotate, and the paintings come to life.  He could feel his magic vibrating in the walls where his protection spells had been cast, so not to interfere with those of the founders.  It was like being welcomed by an old friend. 

They continued walking until they stopped in front of a Gargoyle. “Lemon Drop.” McGonagall spoke and the statue began to move, revealing a curving staircase.  Merlin acted surprised, although he had been in the Headmasters office many times.  McGonagall smiled a little and pushed him forward walking behind.  When they reached the top she knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Dumbledore sat at his desk, hands folded together, watching as he entered. “Thank you Minerva, you are excused to finish preparations.” McGonagall acknowledged her dismissal and promptly exited, her mind full of last minute chores to complete.  “Ah, Myron, please, take a seat.” He motioned to the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

As Merlin sat down, he admired the office.  Many strange instruments lined the walls, with various decorations.  On the second level, there was a vast assortment of books, reminding him of Gauis’s collection back in the physician’s chambers.  In the corner of the room was a perch, and Merlin stared in awe as a Phoenix sat upright, giving him an intense once over.  Merlin felt the power of the bird. It was a creature of the old religion, just as he was. 

Dumbledore seemed to notice his lingering gaze and followed it. “Ah, Fawks, he is my phoenix.  A rare creature, though an excellent judge of character.” Fawks flew over and rested on Dumbledore’s shoulder, continuing to analyze Merlin.  He observed a flare light up in the bird’s eyes as recognition dawned on it.  Merlin watched in awe as Fawks fluttered from Dumbledore to rest on his outstretched arm.  Dumbledore seemed to be scrutinizing the situation.  “Interesting.”  It was clear wheels were turning in the man’s mind. 

Merlin shook himself for his stupidity. Of course Fawks would know who he was, and he encouraged further inspection. Fawks seemed to catch onto what Merlin was playing at and quickly flew back to his perch to rest. 

In an attempt to break the now awkward atmosphere, Merlin spoke. “So, uh, you wanted to evaluate me?” This seemed to snap Dumbledore out of his trance.

“Ah, yes indeed.  If you could follow me please.” Dumbledore rose from his desk and Merlin followed up the stairs to the second level.  Awaiting him was a desk with a few sheets of paper, a jar of ink, and a quill. 

“So you want me to take a quiz?” Merlin questioned, glancing at the work on the desk.

“This is only part of your evaluation.  This will review the history of magic and herbology that has been discussed throughout previous years in order to make sure your bases are covered.  Once you are through, a series of incantations and spells will be administrated from one of our professors here. You will be demonstrating your skills in defensive and transformative magic. Lastly, you will be given a potion from the textbook to prepare in a limited time. Do you have any questions?”

Merlin stared blankly at the headmaster for a moment.  When he said evaluation he wasn’t kidding. He sighed. Testing was one thing Merlin had not missed.  Despite his resignation, he nodded and began the tests. 

Merlin breezed through the history of magic questions, giving in depth explanations.  There was no consequence for being knowledgeable.  He lived through most of those events anyway.  Herbology was fairly simple as well, having collected most of these herbs for Gauis back in Camelot, he had familiarized himself with their functions. 

Turning in these two tests Dumbledore had the answer key check his answers.  He smiled. “Full marks. You are doing surprisingly well Mr. Emerson.  Some of these questions were quite above your grade level.” He took a moment before continuing. “I trust you have your wand with you?” Merlin nodded, although he grew anxious, loathing the sensation of channeling his magic through a stick.  Dumbledore nodded.  “Our Professor shall be here shortly.”

As if on cue, a knock resounded on the door.  Dumbledore called for them to enter.  As the door opened, Merlin watched as a tall man in a sweeping black robe crossed the threshold of the office. “Ah, Severus, thank you for joining us.” The man nodded.  Merlin stared, looking at the hard expression lining his face.  “This is Myron, he will be joining this school year.  I would like you to appraise his skills in wand magic and potion brewing.” The man gave the headmaster a long look, lifting his head slightly before nodding. 

“And what exactly would you have me do to assess these skills?” He kept a level eye with Dumbledore.  His voice was low and cold, his response forced.  The man was irritated, thinking there were other things that could better occupy his time than to assess a simple student.  Merlin could only sit and watch the exchange.  Despite all his years, the man intimidated him. 

“Perhaps administer a series of challenges.  I am sure you will come up with an appropriate examination.  Take him where you will, though send him back when you have finished.  That will be all.” The man, Severus as Dumbledore called him, pressed his lips together before nodding once more, meeting Merlin’s eyes for the first time.

Merlin met his glare. “Follow me.” This was all he said before turning swiftly towards the door, black robe billowing behind him.  Merlin rose from his seat and took on a quick pace in order to keep up with the teacher.  As they walked down the halls, he spoke once more. “I am Professor Snape, potions master.  When I speak you are quiet, when I tell you to do something you don’t test my patients. Is that understood?”

For a moment, Merlin was taken aback by the man’s forwardness, though regained his senses as they stepped onto a moving staircase.  “Yes sir.” Perhaps Merlin would have some fun later, but right now, he had no intention of getting on this man’s bad side before semester even started. 

It took a moment, but Merlin soon realized they were heading for the dungeons.  He didn’t question it.  Professor Snape led them to his classroom.  When they entered Merlin was struck by the scents of potions.  For a minute Merlin froze.  He looked seeing the potions lining the walls, books on shelves, cabinets and tables. He took a deep breath.  It reminded him of Gauis.  He missed his mentor. 

Snape snapped his fingers and Merlin was torn away from his flashback.  “Do not test me.” He spoke between clenched teeth.

“Right, sorry.” Merlin looked down. Snape moved behind his desk, snatching a few books gruffly before placing them in front of him. 

“Are you familiar with these books?” The question was answered with a nod.  “Good. I will tell you what I want you to do and you will comply.” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Take out your wand.” Merlin took it out.  Snape looked at it, not recognizing the wand as similar to others he had encountered. “Where did you get that?”

Merlin looked up at him questioningly. “It was- uh- it was my father’s wand.” He didn’t know what else to say.  In truth, Merlin had taken the wood and power from the sidhe staff and converted it into a wand.  It was the only thing sturdy enough to sustain his magic.  All other wands he tried in the past, literally, exploded with the impact of the pure magic.  It had been difficult converting it, for the power within the sidhe staff had not been intended to merge with another, but with time, he was able to push his own power through, manipulating the sidhe magic to withstand his own. 

Snape continued to stare, looking at him accusingly.  Internally Merlin felt alarmed, though his outward self remained calm.  “I see.” Snape flipped through the book.  Merlin searched his mind for all the modern day spells he knew.  “A wizard is attacking you, disarm your opponent.”

 _“Expelliarmus”_ The spell shot through his wand, with more force than he intended, shattering a glass vial in the back of the room.  Snape ignored this.

“Summon that cauldron.”

 _“Accio cauldron.”_ It flew towards him.

“Enlarge it.”

_“Engorgio.”_

“Set a fire within it.”

_“Incendio.”_

“Reflect a spell.”

_“Protego.”_

It continued on like this for a while.  Snape was growing agitated waiting for a slip up.  After about another ten minutes of this Snape stopped.  “It seems you know your spells Mr. Emerson.  But knowing your spells and reacting in battle are very different.” Merlin looked at him, becoming anxious as he suspected what the professor had in mind.  “Prepare yourself, we are to have a duel.  I shall not go easy, for if I am to evaluate your chances in battle, your enemies will show no mercy.”

Don’t I know it, Merlin thought.  The prospect of a duel made him nervous.  This was the first time in over two centuries Merlin had aged himself down.  Thankfully, he was not an eleven year old, but his magic was still restrained more than usual.  His spells were bound to be more powerful in order to release more magic.

Despite his fears of harming the potions master, he felt excitement boil within him. Though his magic was restrained, he was reminded of how Arthur bullied him and made him a practice dummy.  However, unlike Arthur, Professor Snape challenged him in his own forte.  He smiled.

With a wave of his wand, Snape pushed the desks together, stacking them on either side of the room.  He created a dueling space.  Unlike many of his previous duels at Hogwarts, when the dueling club was still intact, there were no mats beneath them.  In fact, the dungeon floor was exceptionally hard. 

As Merlin analyzed their ‘stage’, he looked at the man in the sweeping black cloak.  He continued moving objects that could be caught in the cross fire, putting shielding charms on them so they did not break.  As Merlin watched him, he saw a hint of a smile play on the man’s lips.  Perhaps he needed this to release pent up stress. Merlin recalled how Arthur had always sparred his knights when he was exceptionally stressed. He had said it was a great way to ‘unwind’, proceeding to call Merlin a girl. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t see how beating people up to a pulp helped to loosen up.  Merlin just thought it was awfully unpleasant.  Especially went he was the victim of Arthur’s pent up frustrations. 

As Snape concluded his preparations, he turned to face him.  “Have you dueled before?” A lighter note laced the man’s speech, something Merlin took as a good sign. 

Yes, he thought, though responding, “No.” He nodded.  Snape quickly explained the way dueling worked, and Merlin pretended to be listening intently.  However, instead he was going through various spells in his head, sorting through the things he knew and putting aside things he was SUPPOSED to know.  It wouldn’t do any good if Merlin began using seventh year spells, although an upper level spell here and there couldn’t hurt.  After all, his learning had been sporadic.   

“Are you prepared.” His tone was cold again.  Merlin realized he had zoned out.  He shook himself, smiling as a response.  Snape sneered.  “Very well.”

The two took opposite side of the room, waiting for the other to make the first move.  Merlin decided that as the ‘inexperienced’ one he should wait for his ‘elder’ to make the first move.  Snape seemed to register Merlin’s resignation to start the battle, and began.  _“Expelliarmus!”_

 _“Protego!”_ His spell rebounded, though Snape managed to block it with a shield. 

“It seems you are not as hopeless as I had thought.” The man acknowledged gruffly.  A grin spread across Merlin’s features.  That sounded almost like a complement. Their duel continued.

 _“Flipendo!”_ Snape shouted. Merlin was thrown backwards, landing roughly.  He figured if he didn’t allow some blows to hit he would stand out too much.  Snape smirked.  Merlin pushed himself up, feeling a bruise forming on his left kneecap where he landed. 

 _“Stupify!”_ Merlin shouted, preparing for a counter.

 _“Reducto!”_ The blast from his spell collided with Merlin’s, creating a small display of fireworks as the spells repelled each other, disintegrating into nothing.  Snape didn’t hesitate with his parry. _“Petrificus Totalus!”_

 _“Finite Incantatum!”_ Snape was growing frustrated.  Merlin could tell.  He had thought this would be an easy win, but Merlin was proving him otherwise.  He was becoming impatient, with a growing need to assert his dominance.  Merlin was wary.

It seemed Snape was through remaining within the constraints of below fourth year magic, seeing him hold his own.  _“Locomotor Mortis”_ Merlin recognized this, feeling his feet lock together.  He responded with the counter curse, freeing himself.  Snape’s frustration went into over drive.  _“Confringo!”_

Merlin was thrown back as flames exploded in front of him.  _“Auguamenti!”_ Water erupted from his wand, settling the flames. 

 _“Deprimo!”_ Merlin knew that spell.  He watched in horror as powerful gusts of wind erupted from Snape’s wand.  They ripped through the room tearing through the shielding charms, beginning to destroy everything in its path. 

“No!” Merlin shouted. “ _Adee þas sawle duru!”_ The wind ceased.  Merlin stayed still, looking at his outstretched hand.  Snape looked at him wide eyed.  Merlin realized what he had just done.  He had spoken a spell of the old religion.  He cursed himself inside his mind.  He was just asking to be caught. 

“What did you just do?” Snape raised his wand, stepping closer, though leaving space between the two.  Merlin decided to play clueless.

“I-I don’t know.” He stammered, looking up and meeting Snape’s glare with frightened eyes.  These, Merlin did not have to feign. 

“The spell I performed was high above your level, you should not have been able to stop that. Now what did you do.” He spoke slowly and menacingly.

“A spell that could have killed both of us had I not been able to stop it.” He responded, regaining control and stepping forward, minimizing the space between the two.  “I don’t know what happened, but be thankful I was able to do something.” Merlin stepped back, putting his head down.  Snape stood stunned as Merlin confronted him.  Merlin realized he had overstepped and began to apologize. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t think and… I’m sorry.” Merlin awaited a response.

~:/\:~

Snape stood shocked at the event that had just unfolded.  He cursed himself as he realized the spell he had just performed.  It was violent and warranted only for destruction.  He used it in a duel against a fourth year.  What had he been thinking?  He stood staring in dread as his spell wracked through the room, breaking through his shields.  He raised his gaze to boy, Myron, to make sure he was alright.  He had stood in shock, watching the wind grow in its might.  Snape searched his mind for the counter spell, only to be broken from his subconscious as he heard the boy scream.

“No!” Mryon had broken from his trance and went to action.  “ _Adee þas sawle duru!”_ The wind receded.  Snape stared at him long and hard, demanding to know what he had done.  Myron stood terrified, wildly looking around as if searching for something.  He had said he didn’t know, but Severus Snape was no fool.  No one could just perform that kind of powerful magic and not know.  Snape thought for a moment.  He had not recognized the spell.  As he continued to press Mryon for answers, he was surprised as the boy regained control, leveling himself with the potions master proclaiming his innocence.  Never in his life had a student so boldly asserted themselves to him.  He had stood there stunned to silence.  The boy had gained a small ounce of his respect upon his declaration. 

However, as the boy realized he had stepped out of place, he immediately began to backtrack apologizing profusely, attempting to explain.  As Snape watched him put his head down and turn away, seemingly cursing himself, he couldn’t help but wonder about the boy. 

When Myron had entered his classroom he appeared distracted.  Of course Snape had snapped the boy away from his nonsense thoughts, proceeding to begin his assessment.  As Snape evaluated him, he realized he was skillful.  He was articulate, enunciating each word with an almost ancient type of etiquette.   His spells were flawless, give or take the excess force behind them.  Snape assumed he was trying to show off.  He had maintained his cold exterior throughout the assessment, though intrigued by his new student.   

The potions master had decided a duel was necessary in order to truly assess the boy’s skills when it came to battle.  He had prepared the room, moving and charming objects so they would not break when caught in the crossfire.  After making sure the boy understood, the duel commenced.  Despite his flawless performance earlier, Snape had been surprised to see Myron hold his own.  They each countered and parried their own blows.  Catching him off guard, Snape had managed to send the boy sprawling across the room. 

Under normal circumstances this would cease the duel, yet Snape watched as the boy stood up, brushing himself off as if nothing had happened.  Snape had seen the way he landed, crumbling with force onto his left knee, though he stood, pushing through the pain.  He saw determination spark in the young wizards eyes.  Snape had smirked. 

Their duel continued, with his frustrations brimming to a peak as Myron consistently evaded his blows.  His anger built, realizing he was being evenly matched by a FOURTH YEAR. He lost himself in his distress, ensnared by his opponent.  He allowed his pent up stress from the outside world fuel him.  It wasn’t until after he cast his potentially deadly spell that he realized what he had done. 

Caught up in the moment, Snape couldn’t help but continue to watch as Myron paced, walking over to one of the desks lined against the wall of the room, and leaning back against it.  He was troubled, and for the first time, Snape had no words.  Something had happened when Myron performed his spell.  Something had changed.  There was something about that boy, but he couldn’t place it. 

He thought back.  What had happened? He remembered the force of the spell, the wind ripping through the room.  And then he had looked up to Myron, as he yelled.  There it was.  Snape recalled as he watched Myron cast his spell, his eyes flashing gold.  He didn’t mention it out loud.  Perhaps he was just seeing things.  Or maybe Myron was hiding something.  He looked at the boy who leaned against the desk, staring at the ground looking lost and a bit angry with himself.  Snape shook away his thoughts against him as he remembered the terror that had appeared in the boy’s eyes after the wind vanished.  Perhaps he truly hadn’t known.  Despite this, the professor made a vow with himself to keep a close eye on Myron Emerson. 

After a few more moments, Snape realized that he still needed to evaluate his potions skills, although Snape suspected the boy was much more knowledgeable and efficient than anyone may have given him credit for.   He decided to put his theory to the test after much contemplation.  Snape grabbed a sixth year potions book and selected a fairly difficult potion.  He tore out the page and placed it into the fourth year book, making sure Myron would not try to dumb down his abilities.  After gathering supplies he summoned Myron over, moving a desk to the center of the room.  He kept a hard expression, opening the book to the inserted potion.  He gave him half an hour to complete his task. 

Snape had hovered as he watched the boy comply, noticing no questions were asked.  Myron was diligent and worked quickly.  He continued to observe the boys movements as he acted with a proficiency someone would only tend to see in one with years of experience.  He knew exactly what each ingredient was and how it was to be added.  When time was up, Myron stepped away from his cauldron as the potions expert analyzed his work.  As he had suspected, it was flawless. 

However, he was determined to maintain the impression that Myron had merely completed a fourth year potion.  “It seems you have passed your evaluation.” He kept his face tight, refusing to let any emotion show.  “The headmaster requested you return when you concluded your examination.” Myron nodded, watching him intently.  Snape was wary of his gaze.  The boy was obviously intelligent beyond his years, impressing even the strict teacher. 

“Yes sir.” Myron mumbled.  He had been quiet since his display of, unique, magical abilities. Snape watched him through slanted eyes. 

“You are to follow me back to his office immediately.” Snape began walking, hearing another ‘yes sir’ in response to his demand.  Myron Emerson was a mystery, one that Severus Snape was eager to solve. 

~:/\:~

**Woah there. It looks like Snape decided to make an entrance ;)**

**Let me know what you guys think about the chapter! Can’t wait to hear from you!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and see...

Chapter 4

~:/\:~

Merlin breathed in deeply.  Now that had been a nightmare.  His secret had almost been revealed in a duel with his potions teacher! He was becoming too careless with his magic.  After his burst of power, Merlin had restrained himself to answering with short responses, making sure to prevent any more slip ups. 

After the ordeal was settled, Merlin was fairly comforted as the professor continued the evaluation as if nothing had transpired.  The potion he had been given was a fairly simple one, something he had conducted on countless occasions, both in school and outside to occupy his time.  It was odd though, for Merlin had not seen this potion in his fourth year book before.  He eventually concluded that Snape was trying to trip him up with a different version.

When Snape came to assess his work, Merlin had the satisfaction of seeing his face harden, lips pressing together as he was given full marks.  It was now the two were heading back to the headmasters office that Merlin grew nervous once again.  As they stopped at the statue Merlin spoke.  “Are you going to tell him? What happened with the, uh, magic I mean?” He scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward as he brought up the uncomfortable subject matter.

Merlin looked up to see an internal debate going on in the professor.  There was silence for a moment, and Merlin crossed his legs, fidgeting, waiting for an answer. Another second passed, and Snape sighed.  “No.” Merlin let out a breath of relief.

“Thank You.”

Snape ignored him. “Lemon Drop.” He spoke and the gargoyle moved and revealed the spiraling staircase once more.  Snape waited for him to enter. Merlin scurried up the stairs as fast as he could, knocking on the door as he reached the top. 

“Come in.” The familiar voice rang through the room, and Merlin pushed the door open, immediately taking his previous seat.  Dumbledore was making his way over to the desk placing his spectacles to sit more firmly on the bridge of his nose.  “Ah, you have completed your exam?”

“Yes, sir.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.  He looked over to Snape.

“How did he fair, Severus?”  Dumbledore placed his arms on the armrests of his chair, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. 

“He excelled in all areas.  He is advanced for his year.”  Merlin turned to face the potions master who still wore an emotionless expression, making him extremely hard to read.  He spoke in the same cold and irritated tone he had earlier. 

“I suspected as much, seeing his other scores. Your uncle has taught you well.”  Merlin shrunk in his seat as Snape’s gaze became fixated on him.  His past was not something they had discussed, and it seemed Snape had not been updated of his ‘reasons’ for late attendance. “You are dismissed Severus.” Merlin sat up, startled by the teacher’s next words.

“Actually, there is a small matter I would like to discuss with you.” He eyed Merlin. “Alone.”

Dumbledore nodded, rising from his seat.  “Then it would be best not to wait.  Excuse me for a moment Mr. Emerson.” The headmaster and potions teacher exited the room, leaving Merlin alone. 

Merlin watched as they left.  What could Snape have to tell the headmaster? Did he change his mind and decide to reveal Merlin’s incident? Would it prohibit him from attending the school? Merlin was lost in his worries.

“Pst!” Merlin was suddenly alert.  He looked around the room. “Pssstttt!!!” His head jerked around to face the wall to his left.  Four paintings hung, each ornately decorated.  However, it was not the frames that struck Merlin’s interest, but rather the people inside them.  Staring at him with wide eyes, Merlin looked at the faces of the four founders. His friends. 

“Maldwyn?! Is that you?” It was Helga who first spoke. 

“Uhh, hey guys…” he greeted awkwardly, shuffling his way across the room to them.

“Maldwyn! How on earth are you still alive! I mean I know you hardly aged the last time we saw you, but this…” Helga was rambling.  It was something she had always done when put in a situation she didn’t fully understand.  Merlin laughed, being reminded of Gwen. 

The founders stared at him, though Godric looked at him with pity and understanding.  Merlin realized he hadn’t told them.  Ignoring Helga’s question, he continued to stare at Godric, as if they were trying to communicate through their eyes.

“What’s going on?” Rowena looked between the two trying to work out what was going on. “Are we missing something?” She was getting extremely confused.  Silence continued.

Finally Merlin sighed.  “It’s ok.  I think they can know who I am.” Each of the remaining founders turned their heads towards Godric. 

“You know his secret!” Rowena started.

“Maldwyn, what’s going on?” Helga tried to grasp the situation.

Salazar remained quiet, watching him intently.  But once again, Merlin ignored them, smiling at Godric.  Within a second Godric was smiling right back.  Merlin nodded, letting him know it was ok.  Godric proceeded. “Hello, Merlin.”

The founders gasped. They looked at each other, they looked at him, they looked around the room for any sign that this was a joke.  They got no objection.

“You-” Rowena choked, “How could you be… for so long, and you… how can… why didn’t you tell us!”

Merlin watched as mixed emotions appeared on each founders face.  Rage, betrayal, awe, shame, embarrassment, and then finally contentment. “It all makes sense now!” Helga breathed, still feeling shocked by the revelation.  “So that’s why you never aged?”

Merlin nodded.  The founders continued with the questions.  Merlin didn’t know how to respond.  No one but the dragons knew who he was, and yet, now here he stood in the headmasters office talking to his four old friends.  It had been the first time in centuries someone had called him by his real name.  Every time they spoke it, his heart fluttered, worried someone else might walk in and hear. 

It continued like this for a few minutes, questions raging, not leaving him room to speak.  Merlin looked at the four and realized Salazar had remained silent.  As they talked amongst themselves, Merlin approached his portrait.  “Hello Salazar.”

A smile spread across Merlin’s face, watching his friend. Salazar did not return his smile.  He was frustrated.  At first he tried turning his back to Merlin and looked away.  His head spun wildly, still trying to process the information.  Finally he turned back around with an exasperated expression.  

“You!” He accused, and the others quieted. “All this time, and you never told us?! Why?” Merlin sighed.  There wasn’t really an explanation.

“Because, I couldn’t.” He couldn’t explain more.  It was a fact.  He sought for some way to help them understand, but there wasn’t.  It was the power of the old religion, the power of nature that prevented him from revealing his secret.  He had been about to all those years ago in the forest, but something had stopped him. He had backtracked, feeling an overwhelming power preventing him to speak the truth.  There was no way for him to explain how an ancient magic that was assumed to die out all those years ago was the reason he couldn’t tell them.  They wouldn’t understand.  But this time was different. Now they knew his secret.

 “I wanted to… but, I just couldn’t.” He searched for more words, but none came. The founders looked at him, though regarding him sadly. They digested the information they were given and Merlin stood quietly.  It was Salazar who broke the silence.

“I’m sorry.  All of this time…” He breathed. He face now appeared pained and regretful.  His eyes were wide, as he came to a sort of revelation.  “The way I treated you, back when we were, well, alive” he laughed hesitantly, “I’m sorry that I didn’t listen to you.” The founders watched him, staring wide eyed.  Never had Salazar Slytherin apologized to anyone.  “Had I known, God, had I known I might have treated you differently, I may have treated others differently.”

Merlin watched, grief overwhelming him.  “It’s ok.  Salazar, you are entitled to your own opinion.  I am just a person too.  Though, a very old one I admit.  I am still just a person.” Merlin closed his eyes, allowing him to compose himself. 

Salazar shook his head. “No. I was wrong, Merlin don’t you get it?!” He shouted. Merlin looked around the room to make sure no one was coming in. This didn’t seem to detour Salazar though.  “I had thought so little of you, supporting those mudbloods and muggles.” Merlin and the other founders cringed at his words. “I let my hatred… my past blind me.  I look at people, and I judge them.  I judged the people in my village for sending me away, and I judged you.  I was never able to think of anyone but myself, never able to put myself in someone else’s shoes.  And now you, you come here and you have spent your whole life waiting and watching.  How do you do it? How is it that you can suffer so much and still be able to look passed your pain to see the good in people? I wasn’t able to realize how wrong I was until I was dead.”

Salazar’s response sounded as if he had been thinking this for a while.  Perhaps ideas had crossed his mind.  Ideas like maybe, or what it. It seemed Merlin’s secret had confirmed what he wished was not true.  Everything he spoke and continued to speak, was pent up inside of him all this time.  Finally, it was all rushing to the surface.  It was sudden, but it was a long awaited consequence.  

He took a deep breath before continuing.  “Being a portrait is tiring.  We sit here and we watch events unfold, unable to do anything.   Now I can understand you.  I can understand how you must feel, living each day, unable to involve yourself.  I know that is why you had to leave now.  You couldn’t influence the future anymore than you had by being our friend.  You are still waiting, and I pity you.  I pity your life, and I’m sorry.  To live for so long, to be alone all this time...” He shook his head sadly. “I couldn’t do it, Merlin. I don’t know how you do it, but I couldn’t.  You’re a brave man and represent all the qualities that Hogwarts stands for.” The founders all nodded in agreement.

Merlin had been surprised by Salazar’s observations.  He saw more than he ever let on.  It both impressed Merlin and made him curious to whether Salazar had ever suspected.  The man was known for his secrets.

“You are brave.” Godric spoke. “Time can attest to that.”

“You are intelligent beyond your years.” Rowena paused. “However many they may be.”

“You are a loyal friend, and have always believed in equality.” Helga smiled.

“And you have a purpose.  Your mind is set to accomplish your goal, and you will do anything to make sure it is seen through.” Salazar looked at him evenly.  “Absolutely anything.”

The founders went quiet as his words sunk in.  It was true and they knew it.  He has done things that they can only imagine, but they also knew he would go to extremes again if anyone were to stand in his way.  He did not live this long to fail. 

“I have watched my name be tainted for my views of magic.  I have watched how my house at this school has gained a negative connotation.  Slytherin house has become corrupted, because those that have their minds set end up making the wrong choices, just as I did.  There are good people in my house.  Good people who are not recognized because they are overlooked for the bad.” Salazar spoke looking Merlin straight in the eyes. “You once told me that magic was neither good nor bad.  It is a force no different from a sword, and it is determined by those that wield it. People that come into my house know what they want.  I was always known for my cunning and will to succeed, no matter the cost.  And now I can see how wrong some of my decisions were. Please, Merlin. I am asking you as my friend, to restore honor to my name.  Teach people the lessons you taught me.  Every day I sit in this portrait I feel as if I have failed.  The students and faculty are wary of Slytherins because it has produced sorcerers, determined to achieve greatness, but go about their methods in all the wrong ways.  Please, you preach equality and all I want is for those in my house not to have a reason to turn against the world.  Please, Merlin.”

It was a plea for help and Salazar looked down, regretting his past actions, seeing how it affected those in the future.  Merlin stared, looking at his friend through watering eyes.  Through his tears Merlin nodded and stood up straight.  It was a sudden heartfelt moment, and he could feel his magic pulsing in his body willing him to oblige.  It was time for a change.

“I will do all that is within my power to teach the students here the values each of you represent.” He looked at each of the founders wiping away his tears. “I will advocate equality as I always have, and I will do all that I can to show people that they have a choice.  No matter what destiny says, you always have a choice.” He looked at Salazar, though speaking the last bit to himself. 

It had come to the point Merlin could no longer ignore the stereotypes and prejudices. The time had come for him to play his part, and this time there was nothing holding him back.  Though the moment of revelations had come sudden and unexpectedly, he was glad he had been able to share his secret and that Salazar was finally able to open up.  Merlin could not be more proud, or more determine to fulfill his promises.   

It was the first time the founders had seen their Maldwyn, hold himself with such a regal and noble stature.  He voice rang with authority, kindness and honesty.  He wasn’t the foolish boy that awkwardly approached their portraits.  For the first time, the founders were seeing him as Merlin.  They looked on in awe, staring at their friend before them.  Each bowed their head. “Thank you.” A tear of happiness rolled down Salazar’s cheek.  For a long time, Merlin had judged him.  Now, he saw the man in a brand new light.  He was still learning.  He was still growing, and awaiting his destiny.    

Smiles gleamed all around.  Merlin thought for a moment then laughed, met by alarmed and curious glances.  All seriousness was put aside as he spoke.

“I can’t believe I haven’t seen all of you.  I’ve come back to Hogwarts dozens of times!” He smiled looking at the group’s reaction.  He was answered with a chorus.

“WHAT!”

~:/\:~

Severus Snape and Dumbledore stood at the bottom of the stairwell so Myron could not hear them. 

“What is it you wish to speak to me about Severus?” Dumbledore stood, looking regal in his colorful cloak. 

“It is the boy, Myron.  He is very peculiar.” Snape chose his words carefully, making sure to avoid any and all mentions of the ‘incident’.

“Yes, I suppose he is.” Dumbledore looked rather dazed, as if in deep thought.

“Yes. He pretends to be duller than he truly is.  Myron is more intelligent than any of my students.  Perhaps more so than Miss Granger.  His knowledge of spells and potions succeeds his age.  Though he may feel more comfortable in classes with students his own age, I feel it would not be beneficial to him in any way.  I would suggest putting him with the classes above him, but that too would not be a significant education.” Snape spoke slowly with his deep voice.  He didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do with the boy.

“What are you saying Severus, should the boy not attend our school?” Snape shook his head.

“No. I just think the education he should be receiving should be more specialized.  I gave him a six year potion, a difficult one at that. I had slipped it into the fourth year book.  He completed it with ease, thinking it was still a four year potion.  He is keeping his charade for a reason. Why I am unsure.” He trailed off looking for understanding in the headmaster’s eyes.

“I see.” Dumbledore looked up the stair way.  “When he sat in my office earlier, I could sense there was something about him… something that I couldn’t quite pinpoint.  Fawks seemed to take a liking to him though.” Snape looked at the man quizzically.  Fawks? The only other person he had ever heard the bird take a liking to was the Potter boy.  Strange indeed.

“Then what shall we do with him?” He awaited his answer from the man in front of him. 

Dumbledore looked up with that annoying sparkle in his eye.  “You will tutor him.”

“What?!” This had not been what he had been expecting. “Tutor him? That was not what I had been suggesting-” The headmaster held up his hand.

“You wished for the boy to have a more ‘specialized’ education, as you put it.  Obviously, you see something in him that strikes your interest.  Now don’t try lying to me Severus.  You know I have become very adept at reading you, no matter how much it is to your displeasure.  You will tutor the boy, on a schedule I will allow you to work out, and you will teach him that which you think is at his level.”

 Dumbledore smiled, feeling pleased with his decision.  The old man was good at reading people.  When Myron Emerson had first walked into his office, he saw a light in the boy that sparked his interest.  It seemed even Severus, who had shut himself out from the world, could see something special about him.  Perhaps Myron truly didn’t need to be here to further his education, but Dumbledore had seen the loneliness in the boy’s eyes.  Whether or not he was here to learn, the boy needed a friend. 

The headmaster had paid close attention to each of his faculty.  Since the death of Lily Potter fourteen years ago, Severus had shut himself out, refusing to let anyone in for fear that they may leave him causing him further heartache.  Whether it was fate, or simply his old age, Dumbledore concluded the two needed each other in a way he could not explain.  Perhaps Myron could manage without Severus, but Severus needed him. 

Maybe Myron could change things.  Maybe this boy could make his potions teacher feel once more, even if it is something as simple as friendship. 

~:/\:~

Dumbledore returned to his office, expecting to see Myron sitting in the chair opposite his desk.  Instead he was surprised to find the boy standing in front of the founder portraits, laughing so hard he was about to topple over.  Typically the founders avoided speaking to people, keeping to themselves, often not even in their office portraits.  He stood there watching the scene play out before him.  It appeared Myron hadn’t even noticed he walked in. 

The founders stood entranced with Merlin.  Now that they knew his secret, Merlin had been telling them stories of his past, reminiscing on one of his hunting trips with Arthur.  He recounted all he times they had been attacked by bandits and Merlin had used his magic to make large tree branches fall on his enemies, all the while Arthur remained oblivious.  They were at the point of hysterics. 

“And then, it fell on three of the men! Of course he had just assumed it was his good luck. Prat. And then, he saw me crouched behind a tree, trying to stay inconspicuous while I basically saved his life! And you know what he said?”

Godric guessed. “Stop smelling the roses and help me out here?”

“Mmm, close.” Merlin smiled. “He told me to get up from behind the tree and to stop being such a girl.” This sent the founders roaring in fits of laughter.  Dumbledore still stood there wide eyed watching in wonder.  What was it about this boy?

Thinking it best, he cleared his throat.  Both Merlin and the founders jumped looking up, eyes widening and retreating back to their normally poised appearance.  “Headmaster, sorry. I was just, uh, waiting for you to return.” Merlin walked back to his seat.

“That’s quite all right. It seems you made some new friends.” Dumbledore looked at the founders, to see Helga blush and Godric stifle a laugh.  Salazar had managed to regain control and Rowena had her back to him, trying to compose herself.  Never had Dumbledore ever seen them so disassembled. 

“Yeah, some _new_ friends.” Merlin smiled brightly at them, and each of the founders beamed brightly back.  Godric moved his hand across his heart, and each nodded in return.  He knew his secret was safe with them. 

Dumbledore continued to watch the display.  Merlin coughed, straightening himself in his seat realizing where he was once more.  “Sorry, I got a bit carried away.”

“It is of no matter.” Dumbledore eyed him curiously. 

“So, what is it you have decided for me?” Merlin tried to put the situation back on track.  The headmaster smiled, noticing his quick change of subject.

“Severus and I have come to an agreement.” He let the words hang in the air, leaving Merlin waiting.  Merlin was getting irritated.  Dumbledore was sure one for dramatic pauses.

“And that would be…” He pushed further.

“We concluded that you know more than the average student.  We considered placing you in a higher grade level, though ended up thinking it best for you to remain with students your own age.” Merlin sighed in relief. “However,” His heart began to beat faster once more. “We also feel that the education you will be receiving will not be challenging enough for you.  I have decided that due to this, you will receive private tutoring sessions where you will be taught to your level.” Merlin stared. What?

“Tutoring? But, sir, I don’t need any catching up.  I think I will do just fine.” Dumbledore smiled.

“It is not a matter of catching up, but rather getting ahead.  The curriculum taught has proven to be far below your potential.  For this reason you will receive lessons that will push you to greater levels to help you achieve greatness.” Merlin sighed.  This meant extra classes. This would give him less time to watch over Harry.  That was the whole reason he was here after all.  He would protect him.  But how could he do that if he was in tutoring?

It seemed Merlin had no choice in the matter though. “Who will be tutoring me, sir?” Dumbledore widened his eyes.

“Oh, I do believe I forgot to mention that. Severus Snape of course.  He will be your tutor.” Dumbledore smiled and Merlin felt dread creep through his body. Snape? The man who was already going to be watching his every move?  The man who had seen his slip up?

Merlin felt like banging his head against the wall.  His day just kept getting better and better. 

Dumbledore continued smiling though, like he had a secret he was unwilling to share. The twinkle continued to shine in the headmaster’s eyes.  “There is only one last matter of business before we can conclude this assessment.” Dumbledore stood and walked over to a shelf.  Merlin waited, and when Dumbledore returned, the sorting hat rested in his hands.  Merlin did a double take.  That sorting hat just kept getting uglier and uglier. 

Without waiting for his response, Dumbledore stuck the hat on the boys head.  Merlin grumbled.

“AH!” the hat exclaimed. “Very interesting, very interesting.” Merlin rolled his eyes.  The sorting hat always liked to make those watching think some serious mental search was being conducted.  Little did the headmaster know, the real question was not what house he would be placed in, but what house he would choose.

Dumbledore watched the hat, intrigued by its immediate response.  Merlin struggled not to laugh, knowing the hats game. 

_So we meet again Emrys._

_I told you not to call me that._

_I call you by your name._

_My name is Merlin._

_Ah, but you ARE Emrys._

Merlin rolled his eyes.  This happened every time.

_Are you sure you can’t place me this time? Can’t I know at least where you would place me if you could?_

_I am sorry Emrys, but it is not my place to judge you so.  You must choose for yourself._

_I am not sure where I should be._

_You come with a purpose, you are not merely here to spend your time._

_No… I must protect Harry._

_So Gryffindor?_

_I don’t know. Is it possible to protect him while in another house? Would I really have an option to go anywhere else?_

_You are Emrys.  Though it may be difficult I have no doubt you could find a way._

Merlin thought about this for a moment.  The hat had faith, but trusting a hat would do him little good.  He had to find the answer within himself. And so he thought, searching through his mind and sorting through memories, recent and old. 

If he was in Gryffindor he would always be close to Harry, able to protect him.  Yet, this might appear suspicious.  If he were in a different house, would he be able to protect him? Merlin thought. Slytherin had combined classes with Gryffindor for the most part.  The idea of Slytherin had never been Merlin’s first choice, but the promise he made to Salazar clung to his mind.

 _I will advocate equality as I always have, and I will do all that I can to show people that they have a choice_.  _No matter what destiny says, you always have a choice._   This is what he had said.  He made him a promise to help those within his house.  Merlin never broke his promise. 

Thinking more on the matter Merlin realized something else.  Salazar was right. He was a man on a mission.  He knew what he wanted and all he needed to do was figure out how to get it.  No matter how much Merlin wanted to be pure, and good… No matter how loyal and brave he was for those he cared about… And no how head strong and wise Merlin could be, he was more than anything, a man lead by destiny.  While he may be a pawn, he made his own choices.  He may be a tool of the Old Religion, but he had his own reasons for doing the things he did.  Merlin was a man on a mission, and he wouldn’t allow anything or anyone to stand in his way, no matter what the cost. 

Merlin was destined for greatness. He was put on a path he could not control, but he could make it his own.  And he could show others that this could be their choice too. 

Merlin recalled one of his lasts conversations with Arthur.

_Some men are born to plough through fields, some live to be great physicians others to be great kings. Me? I was born to serve you Arthur. And I’m proud of that, and I wouldn’t change a thing…_

He remembered his words to the king as he slowly faded from the world, knowing that they were true.  Arthur would return, and it was Merlin’s destiny to serve him.  But in order to do that, Merlin needed to find a way to bring Arthur back.  It was up to him. A man on a mission.  And he would do anything to see it through.

_Slytherin. I choose Slytherin._

_Then Slytherin it shall be._

The hat called it out and Dumbledore had been a quite shocked to hear the outcome. 

“Slytherin!”

Merlin looked up to see Dumbledore’s bewildered expression, but he didn’t care.  Looking past, Merlin could see Salazar, beaming at him with gratitude. It was about time things started changing around here. 

Perhaps Slytherin had never been his favorite because he had been denying who he was.  There were so many things he tried to be, but he had never been honest to himself.  He would never admit that he would kill.  He would never admit that his actions were wrong.  It was part of his charade and Merlin had fooled himself.

The truth about Merlin was that he would kill.  He would destroy armies before seeing his hard work go to waste.  His loyalty had no boundaries.  He would do whatever was necessary to protect the people he cared about.  He hated killing and he knew it was wrong, but he convinced himself it was the right thing to do.  It was the only way he was able to wake up every morning and continue living.  Otherwise he would become a shell.  He had to believe that every death was worth something and that someday it would all be for a greater purpose. Someday he and Arthur would create the future they had always dreamed of.   

The founders shared his smile, understanding his mission.

This would be his last time at Hogwarts.  It wasn’t an assumption. It was a fact. The Old Religion thrummed through his body as reassurance.  He would find a way.

_I will always find a way. For you Arthur. Always for you._

~:/\:~

**Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks**

**~I’m busy saving the world**


	5. Welcoming Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to see ;)

Chapter 5

~:/\:~

After the initial shock of where he had been placed, the headmaster had given him directions to the Great Hall, not that he really needed any.  As he walked Merlin looked around.  It was strange seeing the castle so empty. The portraits stared at him with wide eyes as he walked past, recognizing him from previous years.  He headed towards the moving staircases, waiting for them to turn so he could make his way to his destination. 

Once Merlin arrived in the Great Hall he took a deep breath. It was exactly how he remembered it.  It was decorated for the welcoming ceremony with flags hovering over tables addressing each house.  Candles and chandeliers gleamed brightly and the ceiling was lit by glowing stars.  It was beautiful and spectacular. 

Merlin walked through the room, running his fingers along the smooth surface of the polished tables.  He made his way to the front where the owl podium Dumbledore would speak at stood.  Behind it laid the faculty table, where tall intricate chairs rested, pushed in awaiting the staff.  Each teacher sat at the head, a symbolization of their authority. 

It was the founder’s idea that the faculty should sit at the head of the room, for it was important that the students respect their leaders.  Merlin sighed.   He had already left when they designed this room.  Unlike the founder’s Merlin believed the students would have more respect if the faculty sat with them.  It was a view Arthur had influenced.

As Morgana began her first attempt to take Camelot through the cup of life, they had fled to the ancient palace of the Old Kings.  There they found the round table where Arthur had explained how the kings had used this to symbolize the equality of all. It emphasized this as no man could be placed above another.  It wouldn’t matter where one would sit for they would all have equal positions.  After retaking Camelot, Arthur had implemented this idea in his teachings and morals once he became king. 

The round table gained the king his people’s admiration. Feasts and celebrations had always been festivities that highlighted the nobles and knights, but with this round table it was no longer a select few but the kingdom that was celebrated, all people included. 

Arthur had been a good leader.  He understood that people chose to follow him because they believed in the way he ruled.  To be a good king he must rule in favor of the people, for it was the people that truly gave him his power. 

Merlin had guided him in the foundation of his beliefs, however, it had been Arthur that expanded on his views allowing him to become an accepting and benevolent ruler.  It was through his views of equality that he gained support of not only his people, but those from other kingdoms.  Through this he united Albion and established peace. 

He had ruled his kingdom through his people’s trust and loyalty, unlike his father who ruled through fear and force.  With Uther there was chaos because there were always those that felt the need to rise up against him. However, with Arthur there was peace because he gave the people no reason to feel oppressed. 

Merlin knew that the founders had the best intentions for the school, but he couldn’t help but think.  When students are in a classroom they sit behind the teacher because the knowledge of that one is greater than their own.  Yet, for dining arrangements what is the purpose of the head if not to declare one’s superiority?

What if students began to see the hypocrisy of how the school preaches equality and defies itself through a mere seating arrangement?  No matter how old or young, every individual has a purpose in the world.  Whether they are written in a greater plan or not, everyone plays a part that will influence another.  Any part is significant, and no matter how small it may seem, the result is the same and for this no individual should be valued greater than another no matter what.  Everyone is equal.

Merlin knew that if the issue were to be brought up it would be deemed ‘inappropriate’.  He knew it would be rejected and overlooked, and for this reason he never voiced his opinion on the matter.  If Merlin had had his way, the round table would be implemented, and teachers would not only sit with the students, but the students would sit together. 

The division within the school was the cause of prejudice and misconceptions.  It wasn’t just the teachers from the students, but it was the division of the houses.  The school itself was segregated.  Merlin didn’t mind the fact that students were placed in houses that would benefit them more than another, but it was the isolation that irked him. 

Every house sat together.  There wasn’t a rule that stopped students from migrating towards other house tables, but no one ever sat anywhere but with their own.  It was sad.  It was this separation that caused disunity.  There was a constant competition that made every house work for itself.  House points were awarded to encourage students to do their best and yet, it was this system that encouraged selfishness.

Helping another house meant potentially helping them earn points. Students dissuaded their house members from this as their desire for victory drove them.  This division created rivalries and grudges, leading to rumors and prejudice, and even the distortion of history as stories were passed down through the biased perspectives of individuals.  It is through these misinterpretations that people are led astray to a darker path where facts are most distorted. 

Merlin had been alive long enough to make the connections.  To think, something as small as a seating arrangement could be vital to the salvation and unity of the school. Though Merlin knew it didn’t end here. It was the same problem in the non-magic world. 

There are constant ongoing debates about government systems, especially the capitalist and communist.  While each presented their own benefits, each also provided their own set of flaws.  While Merlin’s perspective of equality often seemed to reflect that of the Communist, the system itself had proved to be a dystopia.  When everyone is equal in every essence, no one is driven to progress society.  Equal wealth also means equally poor. 

Though Capitalism proves to be a more effective system, it also has its own flaws as it can become dehumanizing as work and long hours are no longer based on free will, but rather because it is necessary for survival.  Neither system is perfect, and the list of flaws could go on.  The point is that both magical and non-magical communities are each so driven in their search for solutions, that they overlook the problem itself.  Instead of searching for an alternative, people just need to focus on creating a middle ground where everyone can coexist.

Merlin was strong in his opinions, though he had over a thousand years to develop his perspectives. There were many things that would need to change in order to create peace once more.  This was why he was here after all. 

Merlin moved away from where the professors would assemble and walked towards the Slytherin table.  It had been centuries since he had sat there.  Sliding onto the bench seat, Merlin leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table, putting his head in his hands. The students would be arriving any minute now and the opening ceremony would commence. 

“Well, well, well, look who decided to return to Slytherin.” Merlin looked up from his hands.  Floating in front of him was the Bloody Baron. 

“Hello.” He met the ghost’s calculating gaze coolly.

“Where have you been all these years? Hmmm. I see time continues to evade you.  Are you finally going to tell me your secret?”  The Bloody Baron was as direct as ever. 

“Oh you know, just doing a bit of traveling, sight seeing, the usual.  I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet, but I wouldn’t want to rob you of the fun.” Merlin gave him a cheeky smirk.  The Baron had always been fun to play with.  He got frustrated so easily. 

The ghost scoffed. “How am I supposed to guess? You have left us guessing for centuries. Don’t you think it’s about time you told us?” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t you get tired of asking me the same thing time and time again?” He laughed as the Baron’s face molded into an agitated expression. 

“Don’t play with me boy.  You will tell us eventually. We deserve to know.” Merlin wanted to laugh again.  Unlike the other ghosts who seemed to hold him in high regard, the Bloody Baron had never treated him with such reverence.  It was refreshing.

“Boy? For all you know I could be older than you.” He winked, as he continued the bantering.

“Are you-”

“For goodness sakes, leave the poor lad alone.” Nearly Headless Nick scolded him sweeping across the room after emerging from the left wall.  Nick had always been kind to Merlin, and while curious, he had refrained himself from asking too many questions.  This had made Merlin like the ghost more.  The Bloody Baron turned around.

“I was just trying to get answers.” The frustration refused to leave his gaze as he looked at Nick who chuckled in response.

“Morten will tell us when he is ready.” Nick looked at Merlin who shifted uncomfortably where he sat. Morten had been the name he used the last time he had come to Hogwarts.  He hadn’t liked the name very much but he had forgotten to come up with a name for himself before arriving and ended up picking it on the spot.  It was the first thing that had come to his head.  Nick smiled. “So what is your name this time? Malden? Martel? Mavin? You seem to enjoy choosing uncommon names.”

The ghosts loved to tease him about his many different names.  None of them ever seemed to fit in the time period, but Merlin didn’t mind.  His strange names had allowed him to receive a bit of attention, helping him feel less invisible in a world where he could not truly be seen.  “Myron. Myron Emerson.” The two ghosts both nodded, slight smiles playing on their lips.  The Baron had seemed to calm down.

“Well Myron, I am sure we can catch up some other time, but it seems the students have just arrived.” Merlin looked towards the door, and sure enough, students began piling in. Nick waved, then glided to greet the arriving guests. The Baron still hovered in front of Merlin.

“A shame, I was having such fun.  Luckily though it seems you are in my house.  I’m sure we can continue our little interrogation soon.” The Bloody Baron winked at him. He then pulled out his sword and began his act, flying around the room swishing the sword back and forth like a mad man.  Merlin laughed as he scared the first years. 

As students filled the hall, he began receiving strange looks.  They began whispering wondering who he was.  Of course that was to be expected, although the onslaught of attention was a bit unnerving.  Shifting in his seat he continued watching the Great Hall come to life. 

Merlin felt someone slide into the spot next to him.  He turned his head to greet the stranger. The boy was around fifteen with bleached blond hair which was slicked back with gel.  His attire was neat and orderly.  Merlin assumed he was from a wealthy pureblood family as the boy sat with his back straight, scoffing as the Gryffindors settled in.

“Pathetic aren’t they?” It took a moment before Merlin realized he was being addressed.  “Filthy mudbloods…” The boy scowled as he continued looking on in distaste at a particular Gryffindor girl with bushy brown hair.  She seemed to be raving about something to a girl with glossy red hair.  Merlin couldn’t see her face, but apparently the boy next to him knew who she was.  “Those Weasly’s aren’t any better than them. Blood traitors.” He spat the last part out. For the first time since he started talking, the boy looked up and saw him. “Are you new? I don’t recognize you.”

Though Merlin was still upset by the boy’s previous comments, he chose to disregard it for the time being.  “Oh um yeah. I’m a transfer student, I was homeschooled before.” The boy looked skeptical for a moment but nodded.

“Well, I’m Draco Malfoy.”

“Myron Emerson.”

“Welcome to Hogwarts. If you have questions feel free to ask. I know just about everything that goes on in this school.” Merlin wanted laugh at Draco’s arrogance.  It reminded him of when he first met Arthur.  Looking at the boy, Merlin knew he his work cut out for him. 

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to-” As Merlin was about to end his sentence he was cut off by an approaching familiar figure.

“I trust you have all met Mr. Emerson.” As soon as he started talking the entire house went silent.  “He is the newest member of our house.  I’m sure you will all be very welcoming and hospitable.” The cold monotone voice rang across the long stretch of table.  Professor Snape stood in front of him.

In truth only Draco had really noticed him, but now with Snape’s introduction the whole Slytherin house leaned forward in their seats to get a glimpse.  Merlin waved awkwardly.  “Hi…” He turned back to face forward, embarrassed by the attention. 

“Mr. Emerson, you will wait here after the ceremony concludes and we will discuss your… schedule.” Snape carefully selected his words.  His black eyes glared into Merlin’s making sure he understood.  Merlin nodded and Snape narrowed his eyes before swiftly turning around, letting his robe swoosh dramatically behind him.  Standing in the corner was Dumbledore, who seemingly sent the potions master to formally introduce him.  As Snape stormed passed him, the headmaster’s lips quirked in a small smile.    

“Schedule? Why would he want to talk to you about a schedule?” Draco laughed looking expectantly at him.  Merlin averted his eyes back to the Slytherin.

“Umm, you know, it’s because I was homeschooled.  I was given a more specialized education so I’m ahead in some areas and behind in others.  Dumbledore thought it was best that I get some tutoring to catch up…” Merlin knew it was the half truth.  Dumbledore had wanted him to get further ahead, but Draco didn’t need to know that. 

“Makes sense. Who’s tutoring you?” Merlin noticed a few students ease dropping, so he lowered his voice.

“Um if I tell you can you keep it a secret? I don’t want everyone knowing that I need tutoring.” Actually, Merlin really didn’t want other students to know WHO was tutoring him.  Just by watching the student’s reactions around the man, he knew it would quickly become the talk of the school.  Draco nodded, suddenly intrigued by the secrecy and leaned forward. “I’m being tutored by Professor Snape.” Merlin looked down as Draco gaped at him. 

Apparently it was common knowledge Severus Snape did not like students.  He tolerated them.  Even with Slytherin’s, though he was easier on them, he preferred to keep to himself and avoid as many confrontations with them as possible.  Snape tutoring? Well, that was unheard of.  Draco realized that Dumbledore must have enforced this, as there was no way the potions master would do this voluntarily.  While Draco was well known for being Slytherin’s Golden Boy, he didn’t go out of his way to speak with the head of his house.  Draco both felt pity for Merlin and the urge to laugh at his unfortunate luck.  “Wow, you definitely have your hands full.” Merlin grumbled in response.

“Yeah yeah, save it. Just promise not to tell.”

“Fine I promise.” Merlin relaxed knowing he could trust the boy.  If there was one thing any Slytherin was good for it was keeping secrets. 

Before Merlin could even reply, a voice boomed throughout the hall.  “Welcome all new and returning students to another year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Dumbledore stood at the podium, looking around at the students before him.  “All first years will be sorted into houses shortly, but first I would like to introduce a new student.” Merlin froze.  Surely this was unnecessary.  Snape had already introduced him to the rest of his house. Wasn’t that enough? “Myron Emerson, a fine new addition to Slytherin house.” Apparently not.

His house cheered loudly, though all the others remained silently, searching the rows looking for an unfamiliar face to peg the name to. Merlin tucked his head down. In all his years he had never received so much attention in one day.  He didn’t understand how Arthur put up with all these people watching him all the time.  Thankfully Dumbledore continued by moving on to another matter.

“Yes, yes, well…” The room focused back on the headmaster. Merlin let out a breath of relief.  “It is tradition here at Hogwarts that our sorting hat relays a message of our history through song.  So, without further ado, let our opening ceremony begin.”

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the candles dimmed themselves, allowing the students to focus solely on the hat at the center of the room.  The first years sat in the front, listening intently for the hat to begin.  Other returning students slumped in their seats, counting the minutes until the feast appeared.  However, unlike everyone else, Merlin was sure he was the only one mentally criticizing just how ugly the hat was. 

It was at that moment the hat decided to begin.

A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now here is where the story twists  
A tale you haven’t heard  
There was a fifth who hid amidst  
Veiled by the shadows of the Earth.   
He was of old   
He is of new  
Though his secret must not be shared.  
He hides in the light   
He lives in the dark  
No one can be compared.  
The founders did befriend him  
And close indeed they were  
Devastated when he left   
Though for the greater good.  
Rejoiced was his return  
Though the work was almost done  
The school was nearly finished  
However he was one.  
So they offered him a part  
To design that of his choosing  
 So that he did and it still stands   
A room of utmost power.  
Think of a place so pure and good   
Where strength is binding  
Where power is blinding  
Where help is always served.   
The five stood together  
On the eve of its completion.  
Little did they know it would be   
The last time they would ever see him.  
Today their work lives on  
Standing here before us  
A school to teach their beliefs   
Each and every one.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best  
For Hufflepuff hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission  
And for Cunning Salazar Slytherin   
Those of great ambition.  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I’ll have a look inside your head  
And tell where you belong!  
There is but one I could not place  
Who was always left to choose  
He is the fifth, and possessed all of which  
The four did stand for.  
A friend he was until the end  
Loyal to the fault  
His actions go unnoticed  
Though he remains braver than us all  
His mind like no other  
With more wisdom than the brightest  
Yet he will do whatever it takes  
When put to the test.  
Hold him to truth  
Know that he will fight  
Utilizes his skill and wit  
Though never underestimate his drive.   
His looks are deceiving  
His character so bold  
And yet there is much more to him  
Than will ever be told.  
A purpose of old   
A mission of new  
A destiny of no mistake.  
He was chosen as the greatest  
Stuck in a fate he could not escape.  
Through life he lived and learned  
Understanding through observing.  
Lonely he was, and shall remain  
Left to find solace in his name.  
Though many he has  
One stays the same.  
As times are changing  
My song is too  
This time I leave a warning.  
Prophecy is the present  
Darkness is unleashed  
Old and New  
Good and Bad   
Come to a final draw.    
Legend rises from its depths   
And mysteries unfold  
Welcome my friends to the end,  
A new beginning  
The finale to it all.   
Destiny’s Calling has proclaimed…   
The time has come at last.

With that the hat went silent. 

Merlin’s heart was hammering in his chest.  People around him stared at the hat with an intensity of anxiety and shock.  Even the ghosts froze in their place, though none looked at the hat.  Transparent gazes rested on him, the people clueless to the silent accusation.  With a stiff nod Merlin confirmed their suspicions, watching them stiffen as they continued to stare. 

Adrenaline still rushing through him, the students began to regain their senses, talk wildly blooming throughout the Great Hall.  Even the headmaster remained stunned in his own trance.  This was something not even he could know. 

The conversations among many ranged from fright to anticipation, wondering who this mysterious man was.  Merlin saw the same bushy haired girl Draco had cursed at earlier, talk vigorously to two boys, who looked on at her wide eyed as she came to a revelation.  Though he could not hear the conversation, Merlin concentrated on their expressions. 

The red haired boy’s jaw seemed to drop down as he began stuttering, while the boy with black hair adjusted his glasses to fit more firmly on his nose.  As he turned his head, Merlin saw a flicker.  A line across his forehead that was drawn in jagged curves.  Recognition engulfed him as he realized who the boy was.  Harry Potter. 

It was there in that moment Merlin’s heart went into overdrive, thundering so loudly he wondered how the room itself was not shaking.  There was the boy who would defeat Voldemort.  There was the boy who he would protect. There was the boy who would help him achieve his destiny. 

The hat’s words chorused throughout the hall as students began trying to remember the exact phrasing.  As the room got louder, Merlin grew more anxious as his mind swirled with thoughts.  Would people suspect him? How was he supposed to befriend Harry? How much time did he have before Morgana’s return? How could he prevent it?

Merlin was so absorbed in his internal debates he didn’t even notice the potion’s master watching him with lit curiosity…

~:/\:~

Snape listened to the hat’s song, confused by the sudden twist.  He had never heard of a fifth founder, nor had anyone else.  None of the books Hogwart’s possessed ever mentioned a fifth founder.  One look at Dumbledore told him that even the Great Wizard had never heard of such a thing.

What confused Snape the most was the question that nagged his mind.  Why now? The question irked him, as the answer remained unknown.  There was no reason for this.  And yet, suddenly the hat introduced a rising danger that would befall on the school. 

Darkness.  That’s what he called it.  Two evils, one new one old.  What was that supposed to mean?  Voldemort was nothing but a spirit, barely grasping onto life through his horcruxes.  Was he to return? Was the Potter boy in danger?

This was yet another thing the professor was left to worry about.  Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.  What of Myron Emerson?  The strange boy with hidden power that made him question even his most basic knowledge.  Could he have something to do with this? Snape contemplated this idea.  His head screamed how outrageous the mere thought was, but there was something about the boy that left him wondering. 

Snape stared at him, analyzing Myron’s reaction.  His face contorted in a series of emotions.  Worry and fear struck immediately, as he took short shallow breathes.  The potions master could see the quick rise and fall of his chest as paranoia set in, his gaze quickly wandering the room. 

Following his gaze, he saw the ghosts looking at him wide eyed.  There was something. With a nod, the ghosts seemed to become even more paralyzed as they continued to look at him with some sort of reverence.  Trailing his eyes back to Myron, he watched as the boy set his gaze elsewhere.

Looking again, Snape traced the angle of his face, and turned his own head to where Myron was watching.  After a moment of searching, his eyes landed on the Potter boy.  Why would Myron have an interest in him? Of course, like other students, he considered it might be the novelty of his past, but something told him Myron wasn’t like that. 

There was definitely something about Myron that didn’t sit right with him.  The boy had secrets which he wasn’t willing to share.  His secrets scared him.  Currently Myron was lost in his own thoughts and Snape was left to watch as emotions continued to flash across his face.  Anger, betrayal, hate, worry, determination, and finally with a deep breath he regained control and his face became blank, his emotions now unreadable. 

Draco began speaking to Myron, and Snape watched as the boy shrugged in response, letting out a small chuckle, keeping his own thoughts masked. His act was perfected, and had Snape not seen the transformation he would think everything was fine.  But he had.  He had witnessed the fear in the boy’s eyes, and the anxious worry that graced his features. 

Perhaps Myron knew something of this fifth founder? Maybe it was a family secret that he was forced to keep. Could this be one of the reasons Myron had never come to Hogwarts? Maybe if he was from this mysterious founder’s ancestry then his powerful magic had some sort of explanation. 

There were so many possibilities, but Snape knew he would not get an answer until he confronted the boy.  Myron’s anxiety was well masked, though Snape averted his gaze before the boy gained knowledge of his suspicions.

After a few agonizingly long minutes, the headmaster seemed to be jutted back to his senses, quickly making his way back to the podium where he waved his hand to begin the feast.  The students ate and conversation flooded the Hall.  However, Snape remained quiet watching and observing.  He couldn’t make out any of the words Myron and Draco shared, but by the way both boys laughed with ease, he became disinterested by the apparent light mood of the conversation.

The Potter boy was another story.  The trio were in deep conversation, and though Snape was too far to make out the words their expressions gave it away.  It seemed the Granger girl was still tied up on the song, trying read between the lines as she has done many times.  However, the potions master already knew there was nothing to read into.  There was no background, there was no written history.  The only source was the song which had been vague, only revealing the small clues that mean nothing without context. 

The song itself had been off key from the typical melody, although everyone knew the hat was more tone deaf than a hospital patient recovering from a mandrake cry.  All that was left to do at the moment was wait.

~:/\:~

Once the meal had started the atmosphere had shifted to a more cheerful mood.  The ranging conversations were lighthearted, relieving Merlin from his earlier anxiety.  Draco began telling an elaborate and exaggerated tale of his summer, glorifying every aspect.  The moral of his story was that most of his summer was spent at home attempting to ease drop on his father’s conversations with the ministry with a couple of successes. Despite how uneventful it really was, he gave Draco credit for his story telling ability. It seemed those around him were hooked to his every word. 

Ever so slowly the meal dragged on with Merlin laughing at the right times so it appeared he was following the conversation.  Eventually, as conversations died out, prefects began leading first years to the house common rooms.  After the first years, everyone else began filing out.  Draco stood to leave waiting for Merlin to stand.

“Go ahead, I’ll catch up with you later. I have to stay and get my, ‘schedule’.” Draco looked at him for a moment before remembering their previous exchange.

“Oh right.  Do you know where the common room is?”

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out.” Merlin smiled and Draco rolled his eyes then turned to jog and catch up with his friends.  As the Great Hall became empty once more, Merlin turned around to see the potions master rising from his seat at the head of the room and making his way over.  The rest of the faculty was gathering their things and heading out. 

“Your schedule Mr. Emerson.” The professor shoved a slip of paper out gruffly waiting for Merlin to take it. 

“Uh thanks.” Merlin looked at it.  Luckily, the majority of his classes were paired with Gryffindor, aside from his electives which he had yet to choose.  The schedule itself was confusing, with different classes each day all consisting of different ranges of time.  Some days were packed while others were minimal.  His most repeated classes on the list were defense against the dark arts and potions.  Of course they were.

Merlin wondered whether Snape had any influence over the classes he was placed in.  Normally forth years were not placed in many of the demanding courses, but then again, it had been over two centuries since he last went to Hogwarts. He shouldn’t be surprised by the more rigorous curriculum. 

Some other classes Merlin was excited to see was care of magical creatures and Herbology.  Though one class he wasn’t especially excited for was History of Magic.  Like there was anything he didn’t know about magic.

However, as Merlin looked at his schedule he realized the tutoring was not worked into the slip, meaning that all the free time he thought he had was about to disappear. 

“We will be meeting three times a week on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays an hour after dinner.  You will arrive on time with all materials needed and work assigned completed. Do I make myself clear.” The pitch black gaze of the professor narrowed awaiting Merlin’s response.

“Crystal.” Merlin smirked wanting nothing more than to retire to his new room.  It had been a long day.

“Do not be cheeky with me.” His voice deepened turning darker.  Had Merlin not been, well Merlin, he would feel extremely intimidated at the moment.  However, being who he was he just nodded his head and brushed off the agonizingly cold tone the man was currently using with him.

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Now go. Classes start tomorrow.  Have Draco show you where to go.” With that, Severus Snape was gone in another dramatic exit, shoes clicking on the ground for extra effect. 

Finally Merlin was free.  He left the Great Hall and made his way to the Slytherin common room.  Every time a passing student walked by, he faked confusion, making them think he was lost. He didn’t need people wondering why a new student knew their way perfectly around the castle. 

Soon he made it to the dungeons, walking up to the stone wall and reciting the password he had been given before leaving the headmasters office.  Walking in, Merlin almost expected the common room to look the same as before, although he was pleasantly surprised to see the snake skin couches replaced with a fine, black leather.  The common room was modernized, equipped with the newest and latest furnishings and sleek look. 

Unlike Gryffindor, the Slytherin common room always changed.  Gryffindor had been the same since the school was built.  The last time Merlin had been in the Slytherin house was centuries ago when actual reptile wear was in style.  The Slytherin’s of course had thought it would be a great representation of their house to have reptile furnishings.  Merlin was glad they had come to their senses and got rid of the awful décor. 

As he stood looking at the up to date room, Draco appeared and waved him down.  “Hey, Myron!” Merlin turned his head. “Looks like you found the room ok. Come on, I’ll show you where you’ll sleep.” Merlin followed him up a few winding steps to the boys dormitory.  Draco led him to a room with five beds lining the walls.  “This is my bed.” He sat down, pushing the pillow further against the headboard.  “You can have that one.” He pointed at the bed next to him on his right. 

Merlin sat down, feeling the soft mattress beneath him.  How long had been since he had actually slept on a bed? Immediately his muscles began to relax and weariness overtook him.  His eyes drooped, but soon he regained his senses as he heard Draco speaking. “Well?”

“Huh?” Merlin looked at him.  He had missed the question.  Draco rolled his eyes at him. 

“I said, I was meaning to ask you earlier, but since I didn’t know you well at first I thought it might be strange, but now that we are sharing a dorm I thought I might as well ask.  What is with that thing around your neck? Where’s your tie? Don’t you have one?”

Merlin looked down and laughed forgetting about his neck piece.  “It’s a neckerchief and I wear it because I like it.  Don’t worry, everyone thinks it’s strange, but you will get used to it.  Everyone does eventually.”

“Wait, so you actually plan on wearing that… thing to classes?” His eyebrows were raised, amused by the idea.

“Yep. They can’t give me detention for making a fashion statement.  The dress code states that boys and girls must wear neck ties, but it doesn’t demand a specific style.  It still goes around my neck.” Merlin shrugged. 

“Yeah, but won’t you feel weird with people looking at your… neckerchief?” Draco still couldn’t believe Merlin was serious about wearing it. 

“People will be looking at me anyway because I’m new.  Like I said, they’ll get used to it.” Merlin leaned back onto his pillow, enjoying the softness touching his skin. 

“Ok… Well, I guess we should be heading off to sleep. Classes start tomorrow.  Goodnight Myron.”

Merlin was already asleep.

~:/\:~


	6. What now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What now...

~:/\:~

Merlin groaned as the glare of light coming in through the window woke him from his slumber.  It was just past dawn, the sun having just risen. He had never been able to shake his morning schedule from his time in Camelot.

Looking around, Merlin could see Draco and his three other roommates still asleep. He soon recognized the figures of Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. 

Merlin walked over to the large window which overlooked the Hogwarts grounds.  He smiled taking in the beauty of the school as the growing light forced the shadows to flee.  The towers soared high and the Quidditch field looked fresh.  Merlin could see the Forbidden forest from where he stood.  He was suddenly filled with longing to visit his old refuge, but he knew he would not be able to make frequent trips like he had in previous years.  His schedule was much too hectic.  However, he knew he would have to visit soon as he had to update Kilgharrah and Aithusa of his whereabouts. The thought of the two dragons made his heart clench, missing his companions.

Merlin shook himself.  Soon Draco and the others would wake up and he would face the beginning of another year at Hogwarts.  The thought of attending school again was both exciting and a bit frustrating.  How many times had he graduated?

Despite this, he knew this time was different. For that reason he was filled with anxiety.  Today he would introduce himself to Harry Potter, the boy that would assist him in fulfilling his destiny.  The boy that would help him reunite with Arthur.  Today was a milestone of yet another chapter in the story of his adventures.  However, this step was the first of the end, the conclusion to what he had worked for his entire life.  With every step forward he grew closer to the moment of fulfillment.  Soon, he would have peace. 

Merlin let his mind wander about the possibilities the future would bring.  At some point the others began to stir.  Slowly each got up. 

Draco rubbed his eyes to wipe away the sleepiness.  Once open, his eyes fell on Merlin.  “How long have you been up?”

Merlin shrugged. “About an hour.  I’m an early riser.”

“No kidding.” Draco mumbled under his breath, still clearly exhausted.  Trying to wake himself up stretched out his arms and back before getting to his feet.  He then walked over to his trunk to retrieve his robes for the day.  Merlin realized he still needed to change. 

 Grabbing his own clothes his threw them on, adding his neckerchief as the finishing touch.  Behind him he heard Draco laugh. 

“I still can’t believe you’re going to wear that thing in public.” Draco continued laughing while Merlin rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now. 

When both boys were ready they left their roommates and descended the stairs from the dormitory back to the common room.  Some of the wandering people gave them strange looks, whether it was because of Merlin’s neckerchief or the lack of Draco’s ‘posse’. 

After a moment of comparing schedules, Merlin learned Draco was in all his classes, aside from elective which Merlin had still yet to choose.  Perhaps the headmaster would let him skip out on an elective since he had the extra tutoring sessions.  Maybe if Merlin used the excuse of needing time for homework he could manage himself some more free time. The thought struck him and he made a mental note to ask about it later.

Not much later the two headed off to breakfast.  Merlin listened as Draco joked about something Blaise said the previous day.  He tried to pay attention, but his mind wandered as soon as he saw the translucent figure of the Bloody Baron making his way toward them.

Draco was mid sentence when he froze in his place.  The Bloody Baron meant bad news.  Looking around Draco tried to see if anyone else was around them the ghost may have been approaching instead.  Realizing they were the only people in the corridor made him shutter. 

Merlin met the heated gaze of the ghost coolly, much like he had done the previous day.  However, this time he was a bit panicked since Draco was here.  He hoped that the Baron would not mention anything revealing of his identity, even though the ghosts still only knew the half truth. 

“Well, well, well. Looky here.  What a nice surprise. Has Myron made a friend?  How strange.  But this is a strange year now isn’t it. Full of peculiar things…”

“What do you want?” Myron frowned.  Draco was watching the exchange curiously.  Feigning confusion, Merlin looked at the ghost quizzically, though hoping to convey a silent message, pleading to leave it alone.

However, the Baron ignored him.  “Oh, but what I want is such a trivial matter. But what do you want? Now that is a question.  What is Myron after? So late he comes to school. But why? Secrets he must keep.  What mysteries lie inside…”

“Look I don’t know what you’re talking about. What secrets? I was homeschooled before I came here.” Merlin continued to play clueless, hoping the Baron’s banter would just come off as his usual crazy.  It was at that moment their eyes met, and it seemed he was able to get his message across.

“And so it is the game you choose to play.  No matter.  I will play along. No shadow can evade the light forever…” It seemed he was trying to make a point by drawing out the end of each of his comments.  Though Merlin was aware of the accusation he responded simply.

“Um… ok.” Not much of a reply but it suited its purpose.  The ghost laughed.  In a moment, the Baron was gone.  The exchange had not lasted long, but it had left unspoken questions in the air to all that had heard, though Draco seemed oblivious to the implications they might have.

Just as soon as the ghost arrived, he had left, leaving Merlin nervous and prepared for an onslaught of questions.  Instead, he turned to face his new friend who simply laughed.

“I swear. He gets crazier every year.” Draco shook his head and Merlin felt relieved.  “Don’t listen to what he says.  He probably just did that to get to you.” Draco pushed the remarks aside and Merlin smiled, thankful the Baron’s reputation proceeded his comments.   

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Merlin responded but he continued looking in the direction the ghost had left.  He would need to talk to him.  In fact, he needed to talk to all the ghosts.  It was a conversation he was not looking forward to, but it was necessary.  He needed to make sure they didn’t talk about it in the open.  No one else could find out. 

His success depended on his secret being kept.  If anyone found out… well. Merlin didn’t know what he would do.  It was a situation he was not prepared for, which was precisely why no one could know until the time was right. 

He was centuries old, but still, he was only human.  As such he had fears, just as he had regrets and things he was willing to fight for.  For over one thousand years he lived in hiding, watching from a far.  Even amongst a crowd of people he kept his distance, afraid of being too close.  Now he had no choice.  Without warning he had been thrust back into the world where forming relationships was necessary for success in his mission.  But he was afraid. 

It haunted his dreams.  He was plagued with images of his friends, all deceased.  Memories replayed in his mind, some happy, while others tragic.  No matter what he saw, in the moment, he was filled with bliss.  Challenging though, many of his feats had been, he and his friends had risen to the occasion standing side by side.  They were a team, and they had given him a purpose.  Seeing them reminded him of this.  But the pain was still there.

When he would wake, reality would set in.  Each morning he would remember his loss and be forced to push it aside.  He was forbidden from moving on.  Even when he tried to push away his past and move toward his future, he was overridden by his nightly encounters.  He could not forget.  He could not move on.  His past was his future and so he was forbidden of truly finding solace in their passing. 

He relived their moments together, and while he loved the feeling of remembering his friends, he was miserable.  He lived to serve, though he felt more like a slave.  Destiny demanded him to live throughout the ages, though this was not enough.  His time had come long ago and now he merely lived to fulfill his purpose.  As such he was given constant reminders of what it was he was fighting for. 

This is why every morning he remembered his loss.  This is why Merlin was so determined.  This was why he was afraid.  He knew the pain all too well.  To become close to someone would only add to his misery in the future. 

He craved comfort, but he knew no good would come from befriending others.  He had fallen to his desires in the past, but learned to shut the world out.  Now he had no choice.  He stood next to Draco, and despite his fears he couldn’t help the fond feeling of having a friend.  Draco was far from perfect, but he treated him like a person.  And for that, Merlin had no words to thank him for making him feel normal. 

Slowly Merlin was making his way into the light.  No one knew the truth about him, aside from the said Founders, but his journey had come to a breaking point.  Though terrified of the outcome and the things he would further lose along the way, Merlin had never failed to rise to the challenge.   His fears served as just another obstacle he would learn to overcome.  While it may take time, that was something Merlin had never been short of. 

No matter his fears, time and time again he has overcome what all others thought to be hopeless battles.  For now, his secret was best unknown to others, but as the Baron had said, nothing can stay hidden forever.  Sooner or later people would know.  When was merely the question. 

As Merlin looked around and put his thoughts aside, he and Draco advanced toward the Great Hall for breakfast.  However, what Merlin had failed to see was a certain potions master hidden in the corner of the corridor, having seen the entire exchange.  While Draco may be oblivious to the significance, nothing escaped Professor Snape.

Conflicted by what he had seen, the professor decided to return to the dungeons in order to collect his thoughts.  It seemed Merlin was not the only one who could hide amidst the shadows.

~:/\:~

Breakfast had been a good distraction.  Merlin entertained himself in the small talk that reverberated throughout the room.  Both he and Draco laughed along with others in his house as they exchanged tales.  It wasn’t until the end of the meal Merlin noticed his ‘tutor’ had never shown up. Looking at the others at his table he pushed it aside.  This was probably typical behavior of their antisocial professor.

 

Soon, people began to leave, heading off for their first class.  Merlin rose with the others around him and looked at his schedule, realizing this was one of the few classes he did not share with the Gryffindors. Instead he and Draco headed to Herbology which they shared with Ravenclaw. 

The room wasn’t so much of a classroom rather than a greenhouse.  Around him were familiar plant species he had grown used to over the years.  Like the potions in Professors Snape’s room, Merlin was reminded of Gauis and the many times he would be sent to gather the ingredients. 

As the students gathered in the room, Professor Sprout entered and began ushering them to various stations.  Merlin noticed she was a plump woman with curly grey hair and kind eyes. She directed him and Draco to a table across from two Ravenclaw students who gave him odd looks.

Merlin heard Draco chuckle as he realized what they were looking at.  He rolled his eyes and ignored their looks.  His neckerchief had already drawn attention during breakfast and had been one of the topics of conversation.  Shrugging his shoulders Merlin had repeated what he had told Draco.  Eventually they would get used to it. 

In the meantime, Merlin had to put up with their stares.  Luckily though, Professor Sprout began her lesson and began reviewing herbs they discussed in previous years. 

Merlin wasn’t surprised when he realized the material was nothing new to him.  If he hadn’t known it during his time in Camelot with Gauis, he certainly learned it from his many times at Hogwarts. 

He began to tune out from the lesson, but was soon dragged back in as Professor Sprout hovered over him and repeated him name.  “Mr. Emerson, I understand you are new to this school, but even you should know the importance of paying attention in class.”

Merlin met her narrowed eyes and gave her an apologetic smile.  “I’m sorry Ma’am.  I know this material already.  I studied it while I was homeschooled.” She looked at him questioningly before deciding to put him to the test.

“Alright then.  If that is true, you wouldn’t mind explaining the uses of a mandrake root now would you?” This seemed like a basic question.  Merlin knew the students had learned this in their second year.  Perhaps many had forgotten?

The irony of the question also struck Merlin.  Of course it had to be the mandrake root.  His experiences with it had never been pleasant.  Despite the painful memories that accompanied it, he began to describe its many functions. 

“The Mandrake Root has been around for centuries.  When harvested correctly it can be used to create potions to cure paralysis and additional ailments of particular diseases.  However, the mandrake root screams when it is pulled from the ground and if not contained by some sort of sound barrier it could be potentially fatal. Back in ancient times, the mandrake root was used as a form of torture.  To a wizard, it would cause extreme discomfort to the point of agony, but to those without magic, it would pierce them to the very recesses of their soul.  This torture was considered one of the darkest arts as people were driven to insanity as their souls were ripped apart.  This form of torture was often followed by manipulation, as no further spell would be needed to bend the individuals will as there would be none left.  The person that once may have existed would no longer exist, and it was said that only the purest of magic could revive one back to their prior self. Of course mixed with various potions the mandrake root can be manipulated to do a number of things, including multitudes of beneficial uses for practice.  These are but a few.”

When he finished the whole class was staring.  Merlin noticed he had probably gone above and beyond what was expected of him.  He also realized he had began to reminisce on his past experiences as he had described its functions.  He shouldn’t have gone as in depth as he had on the use of the mandrake root in terms of torture. 

He had been thinking of Gwen, and how Morgana had driven her to insanity, bending her will and making her believe false truths.  He and Arthur had dragged Gwen to the Cauldron of Arianrhod where he had to disguise himself as an old woman and perform extremely powerful magic to summon the Triple Goddess herself, in order to cure Gwen of the deception her mind had befallen.  The waters possessed the powers of the Goddess herself, and mixed with Merlin’s magic, he and Arthur had been successful in curing her, though it had been no easy feat. 

What happened to him then didn’t help the stares that he received from around the room now.  Speaking from experience was how he learned.  He didn’t exactly have a textbook answer to satisfy them with. 

Professor Sprout gaped at him before composing herself and nodding her head vigorously.  “Yes!” She exclaimed whilst clapping her hands.  “You most certainly know your herbs Mr. Emerson.  Ten points to Slytherin!” Those in his house cheered loudly and Draco patted him on the back.  Still smiling Professor Sprout continued. “Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts.”

Still gaping, the Ravenclaws stared wide eyed.  They were not accustomed to being out smarted, especially by a Slytherin.  The jeers from his own house briefly continued until Professor Sprout hushed them to continue her lesson.

The rest of the class droned on, and once again Merlin zoned out.  However, this time he was not reprimanded for his actions.   Soon it was break, and he and Draco headed off to the courtyard for a bit of fresh air before they set off to Care of Magical Creatures. 

“How did you know all that about Mandrake Roots? That was amazing.  Keep answering questions like that and we’ll win the house cup for sure!”

“Umm. I don’t know.  My uncle liked to have me read books while I was homeschooled.  I guess I just remembered some of the things it said while I was reading about them.” Merlin shrugged.  Mandrake Roots were basic knowledge, although he had expanded it to its more complex functions. 

Draco nodded enthusiastically. “Well, those must have been some good books. Professor Sprout loves you.  I don’t think she has ever even liked a Slytherin.” He continued raving about the possibilities his ‘smarts’ could bring.  Merlin smiled and nodded, although he didn’t get the big deal.  Professor Sprout seemed nice, and just because he was able to answer a question didn’t suddenly make him a prodigy.  No. He had other things that made him a prodigy. 

Thinking that to himself his smile widened, though Draco barely noticed as he continued to talk. 

Once break ended they began heading towards the direction of a small hut near the forbidden forest.  Merlin yearned with longing to feel the magic thrum beneath the Earth in the haven of his forest.  He missed the creatures that lived there whom would automatically sense his powers, needing no explanation as to who he was. 

In his distraction Merlin hadn’t watched where he was going and ended up running into someone, causing them both to fall over.  Powerful warlock or not, he was clumsy.  Seeing a pair of glasses by his hand, Merlin grabbed them and handed it to the stranger he knocked over. 

Looking up Merlin soon realized this was no stranger.  On the ground in front of him was Harry Potter.  Heaving himself up, Merlin offered the boy his hand, noticing Draco had left him to join the rest of their class.  Harry grabbed it and hauled himself off the ground.  This had not been the way Merlin anticipated their first meeting. 

“Sorry about that.  I should have looked where I was going.” Merlin apologized looking at him with an apologetic smile. 

“Don’t worry about it, uh-”

“Myron.” Merlin stuck out his hand.  At least he would properly introduce himself after running the poor boy over.

“Harry.” He smiled back at Merlin and the two shook hands in greeting.  “Hey, you’re the new kid right? Homeschooled?”

“Uh yeah… I’m still getting used to this whole school schedule thing…” Merlin went with his story. 

Harry laughed.  “I suppose it would take a bit of getting used to.  The schedules here are pretty chaotic.  But don’t worry I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it in no time.” He offered a reassuring smile.

Grinning back Merlin replied. “Thanks.  Hopefully it won’t take too long.” Before Merlin could say anything else, the two Gryffindors Merlin had seen with Harry at the opening feast appeared by his side. 

“Hey Harry, what do you think Hagrid’s got planned for us- oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were talking to somebody.” It was the boy with red hair that spoke.  He looked Merlin up and down in some sort of assessment.  The girl beside him seemed to be doing the same thing.

“It’s no problem.” Merlin stood awkwardly at the silence that followed. After a moment, Harry seemed to regain control of the situation.

“Oh, Ron, Hermione, this is Myron.  He’s the new guy.” Merlin waved at them in greeting. 

“Hi it’s to meet you-” Hermione started but Ron interrupted her.

“What’s with that thing around your neck?” Merlin sighed before launching in to his explanation once again. The trio laughed as he recalled his reasoning, drawing in the attention from others.  Out of the corner of his eye Merlin could see Draco glaring at them, though for the moment, they took precedence. 

Ron and Hermione seemed to relax after a few minutes of talking.  At first they appeared uneasy, most likely due to the fact he was a Slytherin, though it was understandable.  Their topic had expanded to common interests.  Hermione had made a comment about something from one of the books they were supposed to read later in their curriculum, and Merlin had stated his own opinion on the matter.

He had been met with wide eyes from each of them as they stared shocked. “No way. You read ahead? Please don’t tell me we have another Hermione!” Ron groaned and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione, however, smacked him on the back of the head and looked back at Myron enthusiastically.

“Getting ahead is not something to be embarrassed of.  Maybe you should try it sometime Ronald.” The use of Ron’s full name made him blush in embarrassment.  Merlin felt bad for him.

“Oh, actually my uncle had me study it last year.  I didn’t exactly follow a curriculum while I was homeschooled. Mostly he had me read various books, so I’ve already covered most of the material.” The comment seemed unnecessary, but perhaps if the reason for his knowledge was simply because he had been over it in his personal schooling, Hermione wouldn’t be so harsh on Ron.  He needed all of them to like him. It seemed to work. Somewhat.

“That’s ok I guess. At least you didn’t do it for fun. Did you?” Merlin shook his head, while Ron received a harsh glare from Hermione.  Thinking back Merlin remembered the times Gauis had forced him to read.  He hated it.  Of course he had read many books, researching ways to defeat the magical creatures that threatened the city, but reading was never one of his optional pastimes, aside from his magic book. 

“Wow, that’s impressive.  You must have gotten really ahead if you already studied-” Hermione got cut off by the approaching half giant preparing to start his class.  Merlin had excused himself, waving at them, walking over to stand with his house.  He received glares, especially from Draco. 

Luckily he had remained quiet throughout the lecture.  Merlin listened and found himself intrigued by the man in front of him. The man spoke with passion, as he explained the proper ways to approach different magical species.  His instructions were informative and derived from a genuine concern for these creatures.  It made Merlin happy. 

The class passed quickly, and Merlin smiled for a moment thinking of his new teacher.  His thoughts were quickly darkened as a frustrated Draco pulled him aside. 

“What the hell was that?!” This was not what Merlin had been expecting.

“Excuse me?”

“Why were you talking to Potter and his mudblood and blood traitor friends?!” Merlin cringed at his terminology, his displeasure visible.

“First of all, you don’t get to tell me who I do or don’t talk to. Second, don’t call them that. It wasn’t a big deal. We were just talking.” Merlin stood tall.  He wouldn’t let Draco push him around.  His agenda was much bigger than a boy holding a grudge for some unknown reason. 

“You are in Slytherin.  We do not coheres with Gryffindors.  Especially them.  Potter and his friends do nothing but cause trouble.  They deserve whatever names they are called.” Draco spat, his hatred for them prominent. 

“Why? Why shouldn’t I talk to them? What have they done that is so bad they deserve to be mistreated and given horrid names?” Draco was feeling bewildered and uncomfortable under Merlin’s heated look, but continued.

“They are our enemy! Grffindors have been our rival since this school was founded.  It is our duty-” Merlin cut him off.  This is not what Salazar had wanted.

“You’re wrong.”

“Excuse me!?”

“I said. You’re wrong.  Gryffindor is not the enemy.  You make them the enemy.  This school was founded under the mutual beliefs of the founders to unify and create a safe haven for ALL those with magic.  It doesn’t matter what _blood_ you come from. If you have magic, you are a wizard and Hogwarts will forever be your home.  Do not think that because your line has not been mixed with non-magical blood you are better than them. Last I checked an enemy is someone who threatens the safety of others.  All I see is three students in another house that stand in the way of you getting your trophy.”

Merlin walked away without another word, leaving Draco wide eyed behind him. He had let it out.  Draco’s remarks had irritated him the first day, but he refused to endure them again.  He would not stand to see people judged for how they were born. 

He had once been in this position, forced to conform to the person society had wanted him to be.  Magic was against the law and so he hid it from the public.  He was judged for how he was born, and had he been discovered he would have been executed, not for his actions, but for his magic.  He was judged more as a servant, his status defining the way people saw him.  Merlin knew better than anyone there was more to a person then what met the eye, and he wouldn’t stand by to see someone criticize another they hardly knew let alone understood.  His words to Draco had been harsh, but this was one matter he would not hold back on. 

Another reason for his outburst was his promise to Salazar.  Of course, Merlin could have been more polite about it, but in the moment Draco had deserved his harsh words.  This school was divided from within, and Merlin had made it his job to fix it. 

~:/\:~

After a few minutes of walking, Merlin realized he had no idea where he was going.  His next two classes were set aside for his electives, but seeing as he had yet to choose one, he had two free periods. 

Recalling Draco’s schedule, he would be in Divination.  Honestly, Merlin had zero interest in filling in his class gap with divination.  He spent more than enough time in the crystal cave predicting the future in addition to reflecting his past.  He knew his future well enough, and he was also sure others would only become more suspicious of him if he were to see anything.

In the meantime, Merlin decided this would be his perfect opportunity to contact Kilgharrah and Aithusa in the Forbidden Forest.  Jogging to the tree line, he rushed inside before anyone could see him. 

As soon as he stepped over the threshold that marked the forest, Merlin relaxed as the sudden feeling of magic bombarded him.  The forbidden forest was guarded by many protection spells he had placed hundreds of years ago. 

The decline of the Old Religion didn’t just effect the amount of magic wizards could now control, but it became hazardous to creatures of magic.  These creatures needed a refuge where magic remained pure.  While it was still much less powerful than it had been, Merlin had preserved several locations around the world where the creatures could still feel the remnants of this old magic.  Just as he was born of magic, so were these creatures, though unlike Merlin, they were not as powerful.  For this reason they could not feel the magic that remained as he could.  As a result he had cast a spell on the Forbidden Forest that increased its presence. 

However, its presence was masked to all those that did not know what it was.  Exceptionally powerful wizards of this time may be able to feel the tingle of its powers, but being unaware of the truth would leave them simply unnerved by the constant presence. 

Despite this, it made the creatures happy.  It reminded them of the way things used to be and gave them a place they could truly call home.  Even Merlin felt more at ease here then he did the rest of the castle.  Though its presence in the Crystal Cave was greater, the magic here was enough to make him smile widely. 

Walking deeper into the forest he breathed deeply, smelling the fresh atmosphere and feeling the magic thrum within him.  Soon he reached his destination, entering a large clearing, much like the one Kilgharrah had met him during his life in Camelot.  Taking another deep breath he threw his head back toward the sky channeling his dragonlord powers.  Through a silent message, Merlin knew Kilgharrah and Aithusa would arrive soon. For now, he must wait. 

Sitting in the clearing brought him great joy.  He laid down, putting his head on the soft Earth and listened to the creatures in the forest.  That was, until one of the creatures got a bit too close.

Hearing hoof beats sound on the ground Merlin stood up, facing the direction of the sound.  In a moment, centaurs swarmed in front of him, a familiar face stepping forward. 

“Magorian.” Merlin recognized the centaur as the leader of his pack.  The last time he had seen him, he had been nothing but a young colt. “How have you been over the course of these many years?”

Stunned by the use of his name the centaur stared briefly before he bowed, followed by the rest of the centaurs.  “Hello Lord Emrys.  It is a pleasure to see you again.  I have been well, though  I see time has been a burden to you.” Merlin gave his cheeky grin.

“Isn’t it always?” The centaur smiled and the two embraced. 

“Why have you come this time?  The last time we met I seem to recall you explaining how you got bored.  In need of entertainment again?” Merlin shook his head, the grin leaving his face. 

“Not this time.  There is a danger coming and I must be here to fix it.” The centaur gave him a frown before speaking.

“What is this danger? Shall I rally my brothers?” Again Merlin shook his head. 

“The time is not yet, and there is no need for you to get involved.  But be wary and protect each other.” Merlin warned them and the centaur nodded.

“We will fight for you.  If you need us, you know where to find us.” Merlin nodded appreciatively, about to respond when a flapping of wings could be heard overhead.  Looking up the centaurs began backing away.  “It seems you have company.  We will be in touch.  I am sorry our meeting could not last longer.  Know we stand behind you Emrys.  We will always stand by you.”

“Thank You.” With that, the centaurs rode away.  Merlin felt guilty.  These creatures were so willing to sacrifice themselves for him. He didn’t deserve it.  He hadn’t done anything to gain their loyalty.  For everyone that sacrificed themselves in the name of his destiny, it was another name on the list he would feel guilt over.  It was someone else he would owe, but never get the chance to repay.  It was because of this he didn’t like asking for help, but Merlin didn’t refuse the offer, because despite his feelings, he knew he just might need it. 

In a moment the trees around him began to sway as if a heavy wind blew them.  Looking up, Merlin saw the figures of Kilgharrah and Aithusa, landing in the clearing before him. 

“Hello young warlock.”

“Kilgharrah!” Merlin beamed.  “I trust you had a safe journey?”

“We did.” Aithusa spoke cutting in.

“Hello Aithusa.”

“Hi.”  Aithusa seemed frustrated and Merlin wasn’t exactly sure why.  Kilgharrah laughed reading his expression. 

“I interrupted Aithusa mid hunt and he wasn’t very happy with me.” Merlin chuckled while Aithusa seemed to scowl. 

“I was hungry.” Aithusa grumbled.  Merlin looked at Kilgharrah realizing this was a conversation he might not want the younger dragon to be part of.

“Then go now.” Kilgharrah looked at him and Aithusa seemed to think it over.

“Fine.” With that he took off.

“Now what is it you wished to speak to me about young warlock?” Kilgharrah gave him a pointed look and Merlin began.

“It’s time Kilgharrah.  I can feel it.  The Old Religion sent me here to protect a boy, Harry Potter.  It’s his destiny to kill Voldemort, a new evil of this time.”

“Then how does his destiny concern you?”

“Voldemort is planning something that I cannot stop.  Currently Voldemort is surviving merely through his horcruxes.  There is not enough time to find and destroy them. The Crystals showed me a vision.  Somehow, Voldemort will be restored to his former glory.” 

Kilgharrah scowled.  A horcrux was despicable magic. It was a selfish and desperate way to ensure survival. However, the dragon was still unclear as to why Merlin was needed, so he continued.

“Kilgharrah…” He began, taking a breath knowing the dragon would not be fond of the news.  “I saw Morgana.  Somehow he is connected to her.  Once he has risen, she will return.  This is why I need Harry’s help.  Though I could defeat Voldemort, I must save my magic.  I have no idea how powerful Morgana will be and I must be prepared for anything.  It is Harry’s destiny to defeat him.”

The look on Kilgharrah’s face made Merlin want to duck in cover as he cringed.  The dragon had a look of blind fury, a dangerous glint in his eyes.  “That witch! You must rid of her.  You must do whatever it takes.  She must not destroy the future of Albion!” He roared angrily.   

“You don’t think I don’t know that!” Merlin yelled back.  “I have thought of every possible way I could try to prevent this, and do you know how many options I have?! Zero! I have tried changing the fate I have seen in the crystals before, and all it ever does is make it worse.  I have no choice but to wait for this moment to pass, but the least I can do is be prepared.”

The dragon slowly calmed down, thinking over the scenario.  Merlin had been right.  No matter how mad he got, trying to reverse its effects would only prove to be futile.  “Then what is it you are going to do?”

Merlin sighed and sat on the ground. “I don’t know.  Honestly, I really don’t know.  Right now, my goal is to try to get close to him to get him to trust me.  But, I don’t know what I’m going to do when Morgana rises.”  Merlin looked up at the dragon again.  “It’s been so long.  So long since a living person has called me by my name.  The founders know now, even though now they are just portraits…” 

“Merlin…” Kilgharrah tried to interrupt but Merlin ignored him continuing his rant.  He needed to get it out.

“How am I supposed to act!? I’ve already slipped up and used wandless magic.  The potion’s teacher is suspicious.  Then the ugly sorting hat spout out a new song about the fifth founder.  If people knew… I don’t know what to do.  What do I do Kilgharrah? What if people find out my secret?”

The dragon stayed quiet for a moment before responding.  “Sometimes life is cryptic.  We cannot always predict what will come, and even when we can sometimes it is impossible to prepare.  I cannot tell you what to do young warlock, but I can promise that when the moment is right you will.  Destiny has a plan for you.  Don’t think that it will end just because people know who you are.  This is just another challenge for you to overcome.  You have faced far worse.  Do not fear what has not come to pass. That is my advice to you.”

“But Kilgharrah-” the dragon cut him off. 

“If you worry too much you will miss more important matters.  Do not concern yourself with the opinions of others.  You must focus on the problem at hand.  We must figure out what to do about the witch.  We must gather more information.”

Merlin nodded.  The dragon was right.  He needed to focus on the more important issue.  Morgana.  “I don’t know what else there is to know.  Maybe Voldemort is more involved then we know.  Is there a way we could keep an eye on him?”

Kilgharrah shook his head. “It would be impossible to find him if he has no solid form.  Perhaps his followers?”

Merlin nodded.  “That’s a good idea.  They call themselves death eaters.  Find out what you can about them by surveying some areas.  I’ll do some research.”

“Of course young warlock…” It seemed the dragon was hesitant, about to say something, but thinking it over. “And what of Aithusa?”

Merlin hadn’t given much thought to the young dragon.  “I don’t know.  Tell him about the rising threat, but don’t mention Morgana.  I want to trust him but…”

“I understand.” Kilgharrah frowned slightly. “I wish it could have been different.”

“So do I.” Merlin smiled solemnly gazing at his oldest friend. “So do I.” He repeated to himself.  Both Merlin and Kilgharrah seemed to be looking far away, back to the past reflecting on their regrets.  Kilgharrah was the first to snap out of it.

“Aithusa and I will take refuge here for the time being.”

“Kilgharrah! That’s too dangerous! What if someone-”

“Quit your worrying.  Do not forget I am older than you.  We will remain hidden and out of sight.  No one will find us.  We will stay safe.  I think it will be best if we stay closer to you so it will not be as difficult to relay information given the circumstances.” Merlin nodded in agreement.

“Ok.  But you better stay safe.”

“I promise.”  Their gazes met and Merlin saw a certain fondness show in the dragon’s eyes.  Merlin could feel his heart warm as his kin nodded reassuringly.

“And keep Aithusa close.” Merlin added this before the dragon left him.  Again Kilgharrah looked at him, though this time his expression darkened.

“I will.”

~:/\:~

That night Merlin was one of the earliest to arrive at the Great Hall for dinner.  The ghosts seemed to comprehend his mood and didn’t approach him.  Soon the hall began filling up, and Merlin caught Draco’s eye.  The boy walked over to him.

“Hey.” He said and Merlin looked up.

“Hey.” Merlin responded, not adding anything else. After a moment Draco spoke again.

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier.  Can we just forget about it?” Merlin looked him in the eyes.

“Will you stop harassing me about it?” Draco thought about this for a minute.

“For now.” At the moment that was good enough for Merlin.  He needed to talk about something normal for a change, so he nodded at Draco who smiled and took the seat next to him. 

“So how was divination?” Merlin started the conversation, hoping to distract himself from his conversation with Kilgharrah.

That got Draco started.  “I swear, Professor Trelawney is crazy.  I bet she can’t even see into the future.  She was going over this ridiculous…” and so the night went.  Draco described the theatrical divination class he experienced, while Merlin nodded along grateful for the distraction. 

However, this did not last long. The headmaster approached the podium and began to speak, silencing all houses.  Merlin and Draco turned towards Dumbledore as he spoke.

“As most returning students well know, our opening feast took a unique twist.  However, that is not the only change Hogwarts will be experiencing this year.”  Everyone seemed to lean closer as he spoke.  “This year at Hogwarts we will have some guests arriving that will stay with us throughout both semesters. Now I’m sure you are all wondering why.”

 The room rumbled in anticipation waiting for Dumbledore to speak again.  The headmaster took a rather long dramatic pause.

“This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament.”

Gasps sounded around the room for those that knew what it was.  Others began talking to their neighbors curiously trying to find out more information.  Draco grinned wildly beside him, and he heard others in his house jeer. 

As Dumbledore silenced the room once more, the only though running through Merlin’s mind was, what am I going to do now? 


	7. Classes Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes begin...

~:/\:~

The room hushed once more as the headmaster continued.  “For those of you that don’t know, the Tri-wizard Tournament is a competition between three wizarding schools.  For each school one champion is chosen.” 

With a wave of his hand a large goblet appeared.  All around him, students leaned closer to get a better look.  “However, only sixth years and above are eligible, for the tasks they will be facing require more knowledge and capability, presented in the upper class.” 

Merlin already knew the rules.  In fact, he had been present several other times the tournament had been hosted. Of course he never competed, though he didn’t mind.  Some of the tasks he witnessed were brutal, no trial without severe danger.  Truthfully, Merlin hated this ‘competition’.  Though intended to ‘bring the schools together’, those that volunteered did so out of their thirst for glory.   Merlin saw no honor in it.

Despite his own feelings, Merlin heard Draco groan next to him, realizing he missed the cut off.  Merlin rolled his eyes, knowing the boy seated next to him was filled with disappointment.  Soon Dumbledore continued explaining the rules. 

“Those who wish to compete must write their name on a slip of paper and place it in this goblet.  However, do not try to fool me.  There will be enchantments placed around it to make sure only those qualified can place their name inside.  This is your warning, and if you seek to try and defy the guidelines, you will face a deserving consequence.” A twinkle of amusement shone in the old man’s eyes.  Whatever he had planned as a repercussion was bound to be interesting. 

“Now, after the names have been placed the goblet will select those worthy of competing, and at our tournament ceremony, our champions will be chosen.  Each champion must stand alone, meaning they can have no aid from teachers or friends.  This tournament consists of three tasks, each of which differ from those of previous competitions.  Every champion will be judged by a panel of judges, and scored based on performance, creativity, and the matter of success.”

His words reverberated throughout the room.  Merlin looked around to see everyone entranced by the headmaster’s speech, though it seemed he was not done.  However, when he spoke this time, his tone was lower and held a feel of foreboding. “The prize to the victor is eternal glory, and riches hardly imaginable.  Though I warn you.  The trials you will face are not to be taken lightly.  There are those that have died facing challenges presented in the quest of their mission.  Once you put your name in the goblet, you are bound by a magical contract to compete with no way out.  It must be seen through until the end.  For this reason I advice to you to consider your decision carefully.  Making a mistake could cost you your life.”

On that grave note the man fell silent.  The room buzzed in conversations.  However, Merlin remained alert, scouring the room for the faces of his new friends.  After a minute of searching, Merlin locked his gaze on Harry who instantly looked up.  Some sort of understanding passed between them, and Merlin realized that Harry shared some of his feelings regarding the tournament.  He didn’t agree with it.  There was enough horrors in the world that they shouldn’t need to create their own.  Despite this, Merlin also saw the boy’s intrigue of the reward.  Sighing, Merlin knew he was still young.  He had time to learn glory and honor were meaningless in the long run.  Harry diverted his eyes back on his friends who tried to grab his attention.  Merlin smiled sadly.  He was jealous of Harry as the trio beamed at one another.  Friendship, now that is something that should be treasured above anything. 

He missed Arthur now more than ever.  Tournaments always reminded him of Arthur, especially this one.  Merlin wasn’t quite sure what it was, whether the danger, possibility of death, or thrill of the event that sparked his memories, but nonetheless, an image of Arthur laughing as Merlin prepared him in his armor before a sparring match.  Perhaps it was the stupidity behind the idea of fighting for glory.

Though respectable and brave, Arthur was foolish and loved a good tournament. Merlin remembered the countless occasions he “helped” Arthur on the sidelines, though the Prat would never realize all that he had done. 

Merlin wasn’t exactly sure what part hurt most.  Whether it was finally being accepted and completely understood by his best friend, his long awaited goal, only to lose him only days after the revelation, where Arthur died before Merlin could tell him everything he did for him, or the fact that Arthur never got to see the kingdom they had created together. 

His heart broke for his lost friend and for himself.  On countless occasions he questioned his life and his mission.  No one could understand.  They could try.  They could even get so far as to knowing his entire life’s story, but no one would ever understand.  No one but Arthur.  They were two sides of the same coin, bonded in friendship and brotherhood.  He must not lose faith in Arthur’s return.  He must not question destiny.  But how could he not! Sometimes nothing ever made sense, yet he was forced to accept it. 

Destiny made him hide, nothing but a pawn to a higher power.  Destiny made him live, day in and day out when he wanted nothing but to rest in peace.  Destiny stripped him of his friends, his life, and everything that had once mattered to him. Still he held faith.  While Destiny had taken everything from him, in the end, it promised him everything he ever hoped to accomplish.  He just hoped it was worth it.  That when Arthur returned he would have his friend, and he would no longer be alone.  Someday, he wouldn’t have to hide.

As Merlin looked on at Harry and his friends in longing, he craved acceptance and understanding.   Arthur had accepted him and perhaps, for a moment, even understood. But now Merlin was alone.  He didn’t have Arthur to understand him, and he was jealous of the trio as they laughed together.  Someday.  He repeated that to himself over and over again.  Someday…

While Merlin was reminiscing he once again failed to notice the fixated gaze of a certain potions master.

~:/\:~

 Professor Snape was confused by the sorrowful look on Myron’s face.  It reflected a man in pain, a man who had suffered loss.  He had been updated on the boy’s predicament, having lost both parents in a tragic robbery and his guardian to old age.  Surely the boy had suffered his fair share.

Yet, as the professor looked at him he was continually shocked by the amount of emotion reflected by his features.  There was so much pain.  His eyes were clouded with a look of misery as he looked on in longing at the Potter boy and his friends. 

Once again, he was left to contemplate the mystery of Myron Emerson.  The only thing the professor actually knew about him was the tragic death of his family.  The rest was shrouded in darkness.  Sure he was homeschooled, but he must have had a life.  Perhaps he was missing his friends from back home?

Looking back, he shook his head.  That was not the look of someone who missed his friends.  That was the look of someone who had lived, learned, and lost.  It was a look he could relate to.  Perhaps someone else would ignore this, but Severus Snape was no stranger to the feeling of loneliness.  

Once upon a time he had lived, learned and loved, but soon love turned to loss.  He would have given anything to protect her.  His Lily.  Though she never returned his feelings, he would have been content just to know she was alive and well.  But that wasn’t the case.  Instead, he was forced to watch Harry Potter, the boy who lived, her son, every day.  He was like a walking mockery, a constant reminder of what he lost, of what he could never have. 

The way Myron stared at Harry reminded him of his own loss.  It left him wanting to know more.  He wanted to understand. 

Myron must have felt his gaze, quickly turning his head.  The second their eyes met the professor jerked away.  He didn’t want to be obvious about his observations.  Instead, he would hide in the shadows and watch from afar.  He would learn from a distance and figure things out on his own. 

Though brief their eye contact had been, in that second he had glimpsed something that made him shudder.  In fact, it made him inwardly cringe, because whatever had caused him to be able to express what he had must have suffered a great deal.  What he saw in Myron’s eyes was understanding.  Not an understanding of his own experiences, but an understanding of the concealed potions master. 

For the first time in 14 years, Severus Snape felt something.  He was afraid.  Afraid of the boy who had suddenly walked into his life, the boy who possessed more power and knowledge than anyone his age should, who understood things about him that he had blocked off from the rest of the world, and yet, had seen right through his shield.  He was afraid that someone could understand the hardships he faced throughout his life, and then to have that person meet his own guarded eyes coolly with that understanding… that meant whatever they suffered must have been worse.  And to have that shoved in his face sent his mind reeling.  

Though feeling unnerved that the boy understood him better than even the headmaster could, that was not what scared him.  What made him afraid was that he didn’t understand.  For the first time he didn’t know what to think.  He didn’t know how to act.  The boy had leveled with him, unafraid of the harsh persona inflicted on him.  How was he supposed to teach Myron if his magic could rival, or even possibly outmatch his own? He didn’t understand the mystery that was Myron Emerson. 

Professor Snape sat in his chair staring at nothing in particular as his mind continued to try and grasp what just happened.  How was it even possible for someone to understand him? How could Myron see past his walls?  What could have possibly happened to him?

The questions continued, though each remained without an answer.  At that moment, all thoughts of the tri-wizard tournament fled his mind as a sudden revelation engulfed him.  In that moment, he felt overwhelmed in both awe and respect to the young wizard that had just entered his life.  Severus Snape remained impassive to the outside world, reading and understanding people by observing from a distance.  Myron Emerson held his charade, blocking his emotions once more as he engaged in conversation with Draco Malfoy. It was then he realized they were the same.  However, while he hid himself away in the shadows as the outcast, apart from contemporary social life by secluding himself to the corners where darkness conceals best, Myron hid himself away in the shadows of his peers, always a constant presence that is accepted by those around him, remaining innocent to all that see him.  Yet, he isn’t as clueless or helpless as he tries to appear.

The incident with the Baron replayed in his head. _“And so it is the game you choose to play. No matter. I will play along. No shadow can evade the light forever…”_

What secrets could he be hiding? There were so many things about Myron that just didn’t make sense.  But one thing was certain.  This was an act that had been perfected over a long period of time.  His actions and understanding defied his timeline.  There had to be something else, more to his story than he was letting on.  No one can just gain that kind of understanding.  It takes years, time for contemplation.  It was what he had been through.  So unless Myron had been through a similar scenario, there was no way he could understand.  The complexities over life and death baffled him with the question of why.  Why? Why did some people get to live and other have to die? How was that fair? How could someone wield the power to decide another’s fate? These questions were things that never fled his mind.  They were questions he asked, and yet Myron understood.  How?

Whatever questions he had, he knew there was no simple answer.  For now he would have to be content with his small revelation that had earned the boy his respect.  Myron Emerson had beaten him at his own game.  The words from the hat’s song came to the front of his mind.

_“He hides in the light  
He lives in the dark”_

Nothing seemed more fitting at the moment.  For the first time someone had bested him.  There was someone better at disappearing and evading detection.  Myron Emerson was better at being invisible.

Though he stood where everyone could see, displayed his emotions clear on his face, and conversed in the same daily activities as other students, he remained another face in the crowd, another talent gone unnoticed.  He was invisible, and even Draco, who had taken the boy under his wing, underestimated and undervalued his worth. 

Recalling Myron’s look of longing at the trio, Professor Snape wondered if he just wanted to be noticed, to have a friend who appreciated him and understood him. Suddenly something in him broke.  It became clear to him in that moment exactly what the boy had longed for.  He didn’t want a friend.  He didn’t want to be noticed.  No.  The realization made him pity the boy. 

Where once upon a time Severus had lost the women he loved more than anything, Myron had lost a friend who understood him better than anyone ever would.  He never had that.  As realization washed over him, his respect merged with pity. 

Though he lost his love, she was never his to lose. But to have the kind of friendship he witnessed between the trio only to lose it… the pain must be unimaginable.  Unlike Myron, he had never had that kind of friend.  He never had anyone to understand him.  Of course there was Lily, who he had fallen in love with.  Yet, even though she was kind and treated him better than others, she didn’t understand him nor return those feelings.  Snape wondered how much more it would have hurt if she had felt a mutual love for him.  He never would have stopped grieving for all the possibilities their future could have held.  But she hadn’t.  She had loved another.  He closed off those possibilities in his mind, and though he continued to love her, he respected her choice and let her be. 

What was it like for Myron? How young was he? Did he truly understand what was happening? He didn’t know.  But what he did know was that Myron was guarded by layers and layers of pain and suffering.  For some reason he would not tell his story.  He refused to find solace or comfort in the loss of those he loved and the professor didn’t understand.  And he was sad he didn’t.  Myron was lost in an internal cloak of invisibility and though he was seen he was not understood.  And while the Severus was an expert at analyzing character, he could not help the young sorcerer.  No matter how much he wanted to, the truth was he didn’t understand and for the first time since Lily’s death he wanted to.  He wanted to know this boy on a personal level, to help him overcome whatever was stopping him from moving forward. 

He didn’t know why he wanted to help, or how he figured out half the things he did, but he wanted to.  There was something about him, and while the professor could only grasp what he saw, he knew there was much more to uncover about Myron.  But it didn’t end there.  As he witnessed the boy reminisce his lost friend, the teacher found himself craving that which he never had.  Perhaps, with effort, he could befriend him and try to understand.  It would be difficult to put aside his cold exterior, but maybe in time he could learn.

Perhaps then, life wouldn’t be so lonely, for either of them.

~:/\:~

Merlin gathered his thoughts and tried to stop thinking about his past.  As he pulled himself out f his head he became aware of the potions master studying him.  Out of the corner of his eye Merlin watched him for some time, seeing the wheels turn in the teachers head.  Merlin wondered what he was thinking about. 

Clearly it had something to do with him.  Still trying to see the man out of his peripheral vision he noticed a solemn recognition present on his features, an expression often worn by those that realized the suffrage of another.  It was the face worn by one who could relate.  Immediately Merlin understood, meeting the professor’s eyes and conveying his sympathy.  However, the man jerked his head away diverting his gaze. 

Turning his head back in the direction of those at his table he noticed everyone in deep conversation.  Merlin took this time to think about the Severus Snape.  The man was observant, frighteningly so, even managing to catch him off guard.  Merlin could see his pain.  A thousand years of watching from afar could do that to a person.  Over time, Merlin learned to read people, through both their emotions and actions. 

At first his hardened exterior had intimidated him, but now after thinking about it, Merlin realized he was nothing more than a man in pain.  The cruel outer shell was merely a barrier to protect himself from the judgment and pain of others.  It was the result of a man who had once felt so much love and joy, faced with betrayal and loss.  It was the way he coped. 

Merlin understood because he kept a similar wall.  Though he was not antisocial, he didn’t go out of his way to make new friends.  As the years piled on, he had secluded himself from the world, learning to be invisible, never getting too close, but close enough to seem involved. 

In Camelot, Merlin had been known by many, popular even amongst the towns people whom would speak with him on many occasions.  Whether it was his position as Arthur’s manservant or just his own boyish charm he had been loved by many.  But it wasn’t for no reason.  Merlin would often help his friends when not needed by Arthur, which wasn’t often, but enough.  Even those he wasn’t especially close with, Merlin would do his best to build good relations. 

But as time went, his kindness became a burden.  He couldn’t endure the pain that accompanied it.  Helping people made him feel useful and gave himself satisfaction, but with every person he helped, that added one more person he mourned as they passed.  The sheer number of those he had watched live full lives was crippling.  It was a hard life, and in order to survive and maintain his sanity, he had to make sacrifices.  One sacrifice had been his drive to go out of his way to help others.  Usually he tried to avoid people all together to avoid even the temptation of becoming attached. 

Yes, Merlin understood the professor more than anyone could possibly know.  Merlin would break through to him.  He could already sense the man’s resolve crack as he saw through his mask.  It was only a matter of time. 

Shaking him from his thoughts, Draco tapped his shoulder.  Merlin realized he had been so zoned out he hadn’t noticed the food appear.  Laughing, Merlin grabbed his plate and began to pile on the food. 

About halfway through the meal, Dumbledore got up to the podium again.  Clapping his hands, the room went quiet awaiting the announcement.  Clearing his throat he spoke. “Our guests have arrived.” There were a few mutters between the houses. “I would like to welcome headmistress Olympe Maxime and the students of Beauxbatons.”

The large ornate doors to the great hall suddenly swung open and girls in powder blue robes with two crossed golden wands each emitting three stars entered, lead by an extremely tall headmistress.  Most of the girls were beautiful, that Merlin would admit, although Draco’s reaction was much more drastic, as he stared gaping at them with wide eyes.  Honestly, Merlin thought he might start drooling.  Elbowing his roommate, Merlin knocked Draco out of whatever trance he was in. 

The girls continued flowing through the door, many performing feats of flexibility and charming magic.  They were graceful and held themselves tall, much like noblewomen he had seen.  As they finished filling in, the doors shut once more and the Beauxbatons were directed to a table where they could sit. 

Just as everyone began to settle down, a large boom thundered through the hall.  Raising his spectacles, Dumbledore commented.  “I do believe headmaster Igor Karkaroff and the students of Durmstrang have also arrived.”

Without warning the doors were thrown open once again, the sound of drums thrumming as the boys marched in.  They performed their own form of entertainment, twirling fire and wands in an impressive display of coordination and formality.   They wore red robes, parts covered in fur. 

Around the room there were whispers as the ‘legendary’ Victor Krum, star Quidditch player, entered.  Merlin held no interest in the man but as he looked he saw Harry and his friends staring at him and following his every move.  Clearly they were fans. 

Soon Durmstrang was seated and the headmasters stood together in front of the three schools.  Dumbledore stepped forward to continue. “Ah yes. Welcome guests to Hogwarts.  I hope you enjoy your time here.  Now, before I release you to get situated in your dorms, there is one last person I would like to welcome.  The new defense against the dark arts professor, Mr. Alastor Moody.”

Around him, his classmates sucked in breaths.  Merlin recognized the name as the man was one of the most renowned Aurors. He never met him, but he knew the stories of Mad Eye Moody.  The man had one real eye, and one eye that was said to see through any façade.  Of course that was a myth.  He knew the professor would never see through his disguise.    

The aforementioned teacher entered the room from the back staff entrance.  He was met with applause as he gruffly nodded his head and took a seat.  This year was definitely going to be interesting. 

Eventually the meal concluded and he and Draco headed back to their dorm to retire for the night.  

Before he fell asleep, Merlin looked at his schedule and groaned.  Tomorrow was history of magic, double potions and his first day of tutoring.  What could go wrong? Merlin mentally answered his own question, throwing himself down against his mattress in the process.  A lot could go wrong. 

~:/\:~

As usual, Merlin awoke at dawn.  However, today he did not feel like sitting around in his room waiting for his roommates.  Instead, he got dressed quietly and decided to pay a short visit to Kilgharrah before classes began. 

His journey to the Forbidden Forest went by quickly, soon finding himself surrounded by the familiar hum of magic.  He made his way to the clearing and summoned his friend.  In a matter of minutes, Kilgharrah arrived, Aithusa in tow. 

“Merlin.” Kilgharrah spoke. 

“Kilgharrah. Aithusa.” Merlin nodded at them in recognition.  “How are you?”

“We are fine young warlock.  You do not need to come checking in on us.” The dragon laughed at Merlin’s paranoia while he frowned.

“Hey! Who said I was checking in, maybe I just wanted to see you.” The dragon merely continued to laugh.

“I see.  After two centuries apart it seems you cannot go a day without our company.  You are worried and you need not be.” Merlin sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win the argument. 

“Look, the forest only has so much protection.  Hogwarts is hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year and now you’re at risk of not just the students here, but the students of two other schools spotting you.  I just needed to make sure you were ok.” 

It was Kilgharrah who frowned this time.  “The Tri-Wizard tournament? Under such circumstances? It seems humans today are incapable of reason.”

“They are unaware to the events occurring around them.  Even those who see the signs refuse to believe.”

“Then they are fools.” Aithusa spoke.  Merlin turned to him and bowed his head. 

“They are human.” Merlin corrected the younger dragon.  He remembered how stubborn Arthur had been in dire situations.  He had always refused to believe Merlin until the obvious was blindly in front of him.  Merlin had always known of the dangers around him as he sensed it with his magic, but other people did not have such a gift.  Instead they simply refused to believe in the horrors the world contained.   Perhaps it was better that way. 

People have a tendency to refuse to believe what they don’t understand.   Merlin had once been like that.  He had denied his destiny at first, only accepting it when events led him and Arthur closer together.  If people believe, then they fear.  With fear it is challenging to live a good life.  By denying the truth, people allow themselves to live freely.  Though the circumstances now should not be overlooked, Merlin understood why many denied the occurrence of the dreaded man’s return.

Aithusa looked at him with quizzical eyes.  “They should know better!” The dragon continued and Kilgharrah prepared to get involved but Merlin held up his hand.

“They don’t know any better.  They have yet to learn.  Unlike you or I, they are just beginning to understand the world.  By the time they realize their mistakes and other paths they could have chosen, their life will nearly be complete.  They do not have access to the magic of the Earth as we do.  They can only breach the surfaces with the limited power the wands can contain. Surely it is understandable.”

The young dragon huffed, but nodded slowly.  A moment later the bells chimed at the school, and Merlin recognized this as the sound of waking life.  His roommates would just be getting up and notice his disappearance.  He had to return soon.  Looking back Merlin saw Kilgharrah ushering him.  “Go.” Merlin nodded and started off.

“Be safe.” Merlin called back as the dragons took off. 

_We will_.  The words chimed in his head as he continued back to his common room.

~:/\:~

By the time Merlin got back he realized there was no point in going to the common room as a mass of students moved to the Great Hall.  Following the crowd, Merlin entered and spotted Draco already seated looking around the room.  Catching his eye the boy stood up and met Merlin as he approached the table.

“Where were you?”

“I woke up early and didn’t want to sit around.  I decided to go for a walk and explore the school a bit.”  Draco nodded, letting his frustrations die. 

“Well, I saved you a seat.” Merlin smiled.

“Thanks.”

The two sat down to eat and picked up their usual conversation.  All too soon, the meal ended and Merlin and Draco entered Professor Binn’s classroom.  As soon as the ghost began Merlin felt his eyes droop.  Without fail, the teacher lived up to his reputation as the most boring teacher Hogwarts had ever had. 

Merlin was about to fall asleep when a familiar name caught his attention. 

“Yes Ms. Granger?” the professor spoke looking at Hermione who had her hand raised. 

“Excuse me professor, but I had a question and seeing as you are an expert on the history of magic I thought you may have an answer…” Professor Binn’s nodded, encouraging her to continue.  “Well, it’s just, many of us wanted to know… if-if you have ever heard of any mention of the fifth founder?” 

Everyone in the room leaned forward, even Merlin who was now alert.  The ghost frowned and thought of his words carefully before responding. 

“I am afraid that even I cannot answer that.  No one has heard of a fifth founder before, and had it not come from such a source I would discard this new knowledge as rubbish. All that can be known is that the fifth founder must have been more powerful than anyone of his time.  To elude the notice of all and go undetected in history is a feat not many can accomplish.”  Merlin sucked in a breath as he watched the professor.

“But why? Why would someone so powerful work so hard to go unnoticed!? It doesn’t make any sense!” Hermione continued, hating not knowing the answer. 

“Ms. Granger, I don’t think anyone could ever answer that question.  What we know is he wanted to remain hidden.  Why, we cannot know.  But, for what this man did in the aid of the formation of this school, I believe we owe it to respect his wishes and leave it a mystery.  After all there must be a reason, and whatever that reason may be, the founders saw it he was honorable enough to keep his identity a secret.”

His response left the room speechless, even Hermione.  Yet as he spoke, he gaze fell on Merlin as he gave a knowing smile.  For a moment Merlin was confused, but then he realized something.  Professor Binn’s was a ghost, and by the look he was receiving, word had traveled between the ghosts of his identity, even as far as the professor.  They knew he was the fifth founder. 

A new admiration grew for his boring teacher as he discovered the ghost’s loyalty to him.  The ghost’s would not betray his secret, and even go so far as to detour the questioning from others.  Before Merlin left the classroom that day he had waited until the last student left the room.  It was then he turned toward his professor.  “Thank You.”

That was all he spoke before he turned around and walked away, leaving the professor staring awed by his presence. 

~:/\:~

Potions was awkward to say the least.  Merlin had planned on snatching a seat toward the back of the classroom, but since he had waited in his last class, the only available seat was the front of the room, in front of none other than Professor Severus Snape’s desk, and next to the curious Gryffindor Hermione Granger.  Fate just had its way of making his life more difficult. 

After taking his seat Hermione beamed at him as she saw who sat next to her.  “Myron!”

“Hey Hermione.” Merlin spoke, leaning back in his chair, waiting for the dreaded teacher to enter. 

However, hearing his name, two boys sitting next to Hermione sat forward.  “Oh, hey Myron, good seeing you again.” It was Harry and Ron, making Merlin want to bang his head on the desk.  Of course, just his luck. 

“Yeah, you too.” For a second it seemed like Hermione had been about to ask him something, but suddenly the potions master walked in, silencing everyone by his mere presence. 

Orders were barked, and Merlin was all too eager to reply.  Maybe if he focused on his work he could survive this double period.  And so Merlin worked diligently.  He was so focused in fact he hadn’t realized how fast he was going.  He completed the potion in a matter of fifteen minutes, smiling at his work, only to look up and realize the rest of the class wasn’t even halfway done. 

He mentally chastised himself thinking of ways he could try and backtrack, soon realizing it was no use.  Giving up, he sat in his chair, kicking up his feet and fiddling with his pencil.  His early accomplishment sent Hermione in a frenzy as she struggled to compete with the record time set by the new Slytherin.  Merlin rolled his eyes.

Across the room, Snape watched as Merlin played with the pencil, relaxing as everyone else worked.  For a moment, the professor wondered why the boy was wasting his time.  Did he think that because he was talented with his potions that he could slack off in class? The professor was going to change that. 

Professor Snape moved stiffly across the room glaring at Merlin.  “What are you doing?”

Merlin looked up surprised by the teacher’s sudden appearance.  “Sitting?” He decided to play it cool, holding his façade of clueless even though he suspected why the professor stood in front of him. 

“Why are you not working on your potion Mr. Emerson?” The cold dripped from the man’s throat as his eyes narrowed. 

Confirming his suspicions, Merlin responded simply. “I finished.”  Professor Snape was caught off guard by the response.  Not even he could complete the potion that efficiently.  Underestimating the boy once again, the professor checked the potion to see a flawless replica of what he had asked.  Merlin smirked. 

Merlin knew the Professor was surprised by the look on his face.  A few students were watching, but none had a good view of the exchange. However, Merlin was nervous.  Whatever the professor was about to do was bound to draw attention to him. 

“I see.  Well, since you are an expert why don’t you help your classmates and teach them how to do this correctly.”  By now the whole class was listening, now gaping by the teacher’s response.  Not only had the professor been IMPRESSED by a student’s potion, but he asked him to HELP his peers.  The room was stunned to silence and the Slytherin’s looked up at him with a look of reverence as he gained the appreciation of their stoic professor.  Never has the man awarded any kind of praise. 

Next to him even the trio sat gaping at him.  Harry was beyond shock, having trouble comprehending the situation while Hermione boiled with jealousy.  Each of them were in awe, reflecting the same expression as the rest of the class.  Merlin tried to refuse the ‘offer’ and duck away from the attention, but one look from his teacher had him rising from his seat. 

Slowly Merlin made his way to the front of the room where he stared at the floor until he came to the professor.  “Who do you want me to help?” Merlin spoke lowly so other students didn’t hear him. 

Professor Snape looked down, expression still hardened.  “Don’t ask me.  Go around the room and inspect potions.  I have work to do.”  With that the man walked to his desk and hid away inside a thick book leaving Merlin alone under the eyes of his class. 

With all eyes on him, all Merlin’s insecurities made way to the front of his mind.  What if someone discovered his secret? He wasn’t doing a very good job maintaining it.  What would he do about all the questions he would receive later? How was he going to survive this school year if on the first day he was asked to revise his peers!? With his rising emotions he felt his magic rile within him. 

With a deep breath, Merlin knew he had to keep calm and remain impassive.  He had to control his emotions and keep his fears at bay or disaster would strike.  If his emotions continued to spike, his magic would react and then people would know.  Raising his head, Merlin walked around the room, helping out whoever needed it, whether Slytherin or Gryffindor.  To many in the room, this had been an even bigger shock, especially to the professor.

~:/\:~

When Severus had seen the flawless potion he had been at a loss.  If he gave Myron another potion he knew he would get chastised for it.  But as he thought his options over, the professor realized that no matter what he decided to do, the boy would be questioned and harassed for his talents.  The least he could do was give him some recognition. 

With that decided, the potions teacher had told his star student to aid others.  This of course was extremely out of character for the professor, but he didn’t care.  He had previously decided he would put in an effort for Myron.  He wanted to understand.  But he needed the boy to see his efforts because for him to understand he needed Myron to open up.  That wouldn’t happen if a gesture was never made. 

And so he tried to offer a solution that brought Myron some self satisfaction, but the look on his face at the declaration made him realize this had not been the right decision.  The class stared at him and he tried to cower by sinking lower in his seat.  Snape had glared, only allowing himself to feel sorry once he was at his desk.  It had never been his intent to embarrass Myron or subject him to further torment. 

Turning his head away, the professor looked towards his book.  It was about the history of Hogwarts, the written words of the founders.  Not many had access to this copy, but his position allowed it.  He had gotten it to see if there were any even suggested mentions of the fifth founder. Concentrating was hard as every few seconds the professor would take the opportunity to look over the top of his book and watch Myron as he aided his fellow classmates.

He was good at explaining the material to other, as he corrected them and offered advice.  He was patient and gave smiles when they succeeded.  Many of the students looked on appreciatively at their newfound tutor.  The irony of that word struck the professor. 

Snape was the tutor of the tutor he assigned to his students.  The comedy of it made him want to laugh, although he held it in, maintaining his gruff mask.  He continued to watch though, shocked as Myron paid no heed to whether it was a Gryffindor or Slytherin he aided.  There was no hesitation or look of disgust, only the outward encouragement for his classmate to succeed. 

Honestly, he needed to stop being surprised every time he revealed a new fact about the boy.  If anyone held no prejudice against the others it would be him.  The student that continued to amaze him.  What added to his surprise was the acceptance he earned by the Gryffindor’s in return. 

The professor looked for any hidden emotions that may show distaste for the other house, but all he saw was the joy of a boy happy to help anyone in need.  The display was heartwarming to even the cold professor.  The kindness was selfless.  It had been a long time since he had met anyone so giving, but even so, none had ever been from his house.  For the first time, Severus Snape wondered why Myron had been placed there.  He shared none of the qualities many of his other students expressed to make him qualify for his house standards.  Yet, here he was. 

To impress him further, he watched as Myron sat down next to one of his more struggling students, Nevil Longbottom, and explain the process of the potion to him, taking the time to start from scratch and lead him through it step by step.  Why would someone be so willing to help? It didn’t make sense. Could this really be the boy who had suffered immeasurable amounts of pain? The boy who expressed an immense amount of power?  The boy he had seen longing for understanding and friendship? How could this be the same person? So much suffering and yet such a good person.  It was implausible to understand how anyone could turn out like this after what they had been through. 

Once again, the professor was entranced, absorbed by the mystery of Myron Emerson.  The name itself didn’t seem fitting for such a remarkable individual.  It seemed off.  How could someone like this be so ordinary? Quickly the professor backtracked.  Nothing about Myron was ordinary. 

It wasn’t just his actions that confused the professor, it was his entire being.  His presence was like nothing the man had ever felt before.  The power he controlled proclaimed one of might and confidence, but before him was a selfless boy who radiated uncertainty and self consciousness.  It was humbling and bewildering. 

Once again, the professor was left asking why.


	8. Consequences of the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences of the Truth...

Throughout potions, Merlin struggled to keep his attention on his work as he tried to shrug off the stares of his classmates. When he saw Neville struggling with his potion, Merlin rushed over, thankful for a distraction.  Taking his time, he explained the step by step instructions, directing Neville on how to complete the potion effectively and efficiently. 

As he finished the potion, Neville looked up genuinely surprised.  He gave Merlin a wide eyed look before breaking into a smile and throwing his hands up over his head.  “I did it! I actually did it!” Both Gryffindors and Slytherins turned to look as Neville rejoiced in his success. Merlin assumed judging by the looks on his classmates that success was uncommon for Neville.

A moment later class ended, and Merlin rose from his seat, gently laying his hand on Neville’s shoulder. “Good work.  I knew you could do it.”

“Thank you.” The boy still seemed to be in some sort of daze as his eyes followed Merlin in an almost revering fashion.  Merlin was not the only one to notice this as the Professor snapped his fingers, giving Neville a pointed stare, making him quickly scurry out of the room. 

Merlin rolled his eyes, gathering his things.  Draco was waiting for him by the door, but as Merlin was about to head out the potions teacher spoke.  “I would like to speak with you for a moment Mr. Emerson.” Stopping abruptly Merlin let out a sigh.

“I’ll catch up with you later then.” Draco nodded, shutting the door as he left the room.  Swerving on his heals Merlin jerked around to the professor.  “Did you really have to do that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His eyes narrowed in that annoying fashion that irritated Merlin. He was done playing model citizen when it was just the two of them.

“Oh come on. Yes you do.” He urged the professor to speak.  His stress was getting to him, and soon he would be in need of an outlet.

“I apologize if I interfered with yours and Draco’s plans, but-”

“Not that. Although now I have to walk alone. Thanks for that by the way. But, I’m talking about why you made me help everyone.  That’s your job. I’m just a student.  You want to give me more advanced potions, that’s fine, but making me the center of attention makes it look like you’re giving me special treatment.  All I want is to fit in.  And getting solely acknowledged by my professor in front of the entire class does not count as fitting in.” Merlin sucked in a deep breath.  He was tired. So tired. All he wanted was to fit in.  That was the one thing he had to do to succeed in his mission. And yet somehow, he was failing, miserably. 

For a moment, Merlin watched as the professor sat there patiently, keeping a level eye as if processing all of which Merlin just said.  As he stood there catching his breath, regret slowly manifested within him as he realized he once again exploded at the only person here who could even remotely understand him.  But he wouldn’t apologize this time.  He was done covering his tracks and looking weak.  He didn’t want pity, he wanted respect.

“I apologize for making you uncomfortable Mr. Emerson.  However, I am your tutor and the headmaster has left it to me to educate you in whatever way I see fit.” He slowly unclenched his jaw, sucking in air before he continued. “I am aware you are much more advanced than your peers, and it would seem irrelevant to teach you to our conventional curriculum.”

“So your idea of teaching me is making me teach your lesson? That seems like a cheap way of making me do your work.”

“Contrary to what you think, I am preparing you for much more than advanced potions.  You show promise Mr. Emerson. What I teach you are skills you will need to do great things.  What I had you do today is simply the first step.”

“What are you talking about?”

Professor Snape rose from his desk and walked slowly to where Merlin was standing. “Do you know why the founders built this school Mr. Emerson?” The question seemed random, but Merlin played along.

“They did it to give those with magic a sanctuary, a place free of prejudice, a place to teach control.” Merlin didn’t understand the point the professor was trying to make.  He answered the question slowly. 

“And the fifth founder? What reasons did he have?” Merlin froze.  He didn’t like the direction these questions were going. The last question had been leading up to this.

“I suppose he wanted to help.”

“Why would you suppose this?” Merlin had to think fast.  He could feel his heart rate accelerating, although he maintained his calm exterior.

“Well the hat, he said that the fifth founder created the room that offered help to anyone in need. That kind of sounds like a person that wanted to help others out.”

“I see. Yet, what good is it to teach you skills you already know. Even if I give you advanced potions, will you lie to me and tell me it is difficult for you? You are not just advanced Mr. Emerson, you are thoroughly educated.  These classes mean nothing to you.  So why are you here?”

Merlin stared.  How could he not? The man saw through his charade.  What words were there left to say.  He couldn’t answer honestly.  He had to stick to his back story.

“My uncle-” he began but was cut off.

“I heard what your uncle wanted, but why.  If he trained you he would have known your education here would not be adequate nor suited to your capability.  There are flaws in the tale you tell.  Now, I would like to ask you again, why are you here?”

Once again, his heart stopped.  His world froze and time slowed down.  Merlin wasn’t sure if this was due to the heat of the moment or his magic reacting.  Whatever it was he was thankful.  He needed time to think.  But did he? Didn’t he know the answer? Was he just too afraid to admit the answer?

Merlin was tired of hiding. Tired of creating lies.  Tired of pretending.  He wanted time to stop indefinitely. He wanted to be free.  That’s all he ever truly wanted.  Freedom from the pain, freedom from life, but most of all, freedom from destiny. 

His whole life he had been a servant.  And he was ok with that.  He had already contented himself in knowing that even as a puppet he had his own reasons for following destinies path.  But now? Now when he was so close? Could he try again? Try to live and experience life? Could he tell the truth?

That was the big question because when it came down to it, it wouldn’t matter what he wanted.  If the Old Religion saw it unfit his chains would pull him away.  He had tried to tell the founders, but at the last second he was pulled back.  He couldn’t reveal his secret.  But did that mean he couldn’t be honest?

Exhilaration rushed through him with what he was about to do. 

“I can’t tell you.” The professor looked taken aback.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I can’t tell you.” Quickly Professor Snape regained his composure as he leveled himself with the man he believed to be Myron Emerson.

“What does that mean?”

“It means exactly what I said. I can’t tell you. Do I wish I could tell you? Sure. I wish I could tell the whole world the truth! I wish I could yell it at the top of my lungs, but I can’t.  Even if I try, I won’t be able to. Believe me I know.  But your right about me, a lot of things don’t add up because they’re not true.  I don’t need to be here.  I wish I didn’t have to be here. Most of the time I wish my life would just end.  But right now I’m on a mission. And I don’t have time to deal with curious teachers that think they know me.”

The man before him remained calm, but Merlin was no stranger to the façade.  The exterior of the man was vacant, he maintained composure as his mind reeled with questions.  He didn’t know what to say, so he disappeared.  He became absorbed within himself, allowing time to pass itself by as he remained safe within his shell. 

For a while, Merlin stood there, adrenaline rushing from his head to his toes.  He let the professor into his life.  He opened his doors and let the barriers down.  The thought of it wasn’t much, but he knew where it would lead.  He just exposed himself to the world for the first time in hundreds of years.  He was now vulnerable to losing more than his destiny, but he could live. 

He could taste the scent of Freedom.  He could smell the herbs lining the shelves.  He could imagine a new age of peace.  He could see Arthur again.  He would see Arthur again. 

The spark from his confession lit a flame inside him.  It was burning, his passion returning.  He would fulfill his promises, he would live to see the new tomorrow, and he would conquer destiny.  He didn’t realize how much he was missing until it all came flooding back.  He wasn’t becoming a new person. No. He was becoming himself.  He could remember now what life was like, full of love.

Death had left its mark on him, isolating him to the rest of the world. The pain was too much.  But now? This was his final stand.  He was here, on his last mission, his greatest mission.  He was here to make the most of it. 

While the joy of life filled his body, his magic elevating his spirits, he knew the euphoria would not last.  He knew of the choices he would have to make.  He knew the power he possessed and of its terrible curse, where he would be left with the balance of life and death.  But that was how it had always been. 

The flame within him would continue to grow.  It would expand into an inferno, and then into a power beyond what fire could describe.  It will be at that moment where destiny will become his victim. It will be then that the world would shake as the legendary Emrys would awaken for his final and greatest stand.

Merlin knew he was Emrys, but Emrys was not him.  He would always be Merlin, the cheeky, fun, idiot manservant to King Arthur.  That would never change.  But there was a hidden side to him, a side even he feared.  When it came down to it in the heat of the moment, the memories Merlin possessed paid no heed.  It didn’t matter whether he studied, or if he knew the spell.

Merlin knew he always had to be prepared, and so he pushed himself to unimaginable lengths, all in the name destiny.  But in that moment, where life and death were in his hands, he would be consumed by his magic, and he would just know.  He would know because he was Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. 

That scared him.  Knowing he could just make things happen.  He could choose who lived and who died.  He didn’t need words.  He would just know what to do.  He was the greatest force of good, and as long as he was in control he would always remain that way.  But balance is the eternal power of the world.  For him to exist there must be a nearly equal power.  And that was Morgana.  But was it?

The ultimate balance would be his opposite, but did that mean every way?  What if it was someone like him, what if it was him? Because there was always a moment, the moment where all his problems became trivial, where nothing mattered but the mission, the moment when magic consumed him.  Of course he could still think, it wasn’t an out of body experience, but he couldn’t control the magic that escaped him.  What if he lost control and he ended up causing more damage than harm.  Could he be the bane of his own existence?

The voice in the back of his mind screamed how ridiculous he was being.  In all theories it was possible, but he also knew destiny had a plan and wouldn’t allow that to happen.  But still… there was always the thought. 

A sudden motion snapped his attention back to the professor who opened his mouth to speak. “How can you do it? Lie so effortlessly.  If you are as ‘experienced’ as you say you are, and I do have my doubts, why should I trust you and not report you to the headmaster for fraud?”

Merlin rolled his eyes.  “Because you won’t.  You trust me even if you don’t want to.  Why? Because I know you. I can see it in your eyes.  The love, the loss, the pain, the misery, the curiosity, the need to know more. I know.  I understand.  And you have lost too many people in your life to watch the one person that you can even remotely relate to slip away.  You need me. And I won’t lie when I say I need you.”

The disbelief and horror shone through the man’s eyes.  He was bewildered.  Of course Merlin knew he had already come to the same conclusion, but to have it all laid out in front of him was a slap in the face as the truth settled in the air between them. 

“How is it that you know so much?”

“Because I know.  I know how it feels to be alone, to be invisible.  Age does not hold influence over understanding.  If there was anyone in the world who knew how lonely life could be it would be me.  But you are not alone.  That’s why you need me. You don’t want to be alone.  That’s not living.  You need people who know you.  And you’re scared I could be that person.”

The Professor stood stiffly as he listened.  The words were acknowledged but them man seemed to be taking his time processing. “And what of you Mr. Emerson? How is it you have come to understand? You know me, yet I know nothing of you.  Is there any truth to your past?

“What of me? That’s a good question.  What of me? I don’t know.  I never know.  If I knew, I wouldn’t be here.  I wish I could tell someone.  But, I can’t. I CAN’T. I can’t do anything.  Not without a reason.  You professor are a difficult man, but you know what, I know you can’t help it, that it’s your shield to protect you from the hurt and the pain.” Merlin began pacing, running his hands through his hair.  “Do you know how hard it was to even say those words? I can’t. A simple phrase, but it has so many answers.  I can see you, desperately wanting to put down your barriers to let someone in.  You just don’t know how.  But let me tell you something.  When I say I can’t, I am letting you in. I am telling you there is more to the story than I say, but I can’t tell you.  If I didn’t trust you with my secret why would I say it?  That’s what you wanted isn’t it? To have a friend, to have someone know the side of you no one else does.  I’m trying. I really am. But you’re making this very hard.  I can’t tell you the answers you want, but I am telling you that you are not wrong and that you are not alone.” 

Merlin shook with frustration, anxiety, rage and his own desperation.  He couldn’t have this backfire.  He needed a friend.  Someone who knew there was more to him.  He needed reassurance that this was the right thing to do.  Severus Snape was the only person who could begin to understand.  He would never fully know him to a full extent, but if he could just know him enough, then life itself would have a purpose outside of destiny.

The emotions were too much.  He needed a release.  He headed for the door, pausing briefly to look back and answering the previous question about his past. “My mother and father’s names were Hunith and Balinor.  My uncle’s name was Gauis.  All of them are dead.” With that he walked out the door, destination, the Forbidden Forest.

~:/\:~

Severus Snape stood still.  He couldn’t afford to move or else reality may sink in.  How could that have just happened? All he had wanted to do was remind Myron of his tutoring session that evening.  Now what? Would the boy even show up?

At that moment that was the least of his worries.  He had been right all along.  There had been more to the boy than what met the eye, but he had never expected him to outright admit it.  There were no words to explain how he felt.

Originally he had only brought Myron front and center, considering it as a reward. But as he watched him, it became apparent to him that it was more than that.  The boy couldn’t be taught.  Instead he must learn to teach.  Severus wasn’t quite sure how it came to him, but it made sense.  Myron was too clever, even for someone who was advanced.  He needed a new kind of learning.  He needed to be tested. But even that proved not to be enough.

The mystery of Myron Emerson had eluded him. He analyzed the boy thoroughly, trying to figure out the truth. Something just wasn’t right. 

He had planned the whole thing out, with questions of the founders, trying to draw him into a trap to discover hidden puzzle pieces. But then he broke. Myron broke.  It was unexpected and yet it was what he wanted.  The boy let him in, he opened himself up, only to tell him what exactly? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And still, it was everything. 

Two simple words.  That was all he said.  “I can’t.” It echoed through his mind.  How could those words have so much meaning? They gave him a closer look at the boy.  He was fragile, like a glass vase wobbling on a countertop, hoping that when he fell there would be someone to catch him before he shattered.  And he had chosen him. Severus Snape.  The man who he trusted with his secret.  _I can’t._

Once again he had seen through the professor’s charade. Myron Emerson was far too observant.  The potions master had thought he was hiding. Oh, he was so very wrong.  Myron Emerson was alone and wounded at the center of the battle field, waving his white flag, waiting for someone to find him.  In a moment of desperation he had shot up a flare and the professor had seen him for the first time. 

The change was automatic.  As he put down his weapons Severus could see the severity of his wounds.  The pain, the suffering, the longing, it was all there.  But once the professor saw him, it was as if his wounds began to mend themselves.  The sun rose and dawn broke as light began to shine and life began anew, just like the start of the new day. 

It was beautiful and miraculous how one look could change everything.  He could see.  There was joy there, a joy so pure, like none he had ever seen.  It was the joy of a child, the carefree peace.  It made the man who knew nothing of friendship want to smile.  It made him feel warm.  It made his own passions resurface. 

As Myron stood at the center of the field, rising up, ready to run into the sun, his joy seemed to falter as shackles held him steady.  He tried to move, to crawl, to jump, but it was useless.  He couldn’t do anything.  And in that moment, the professor understood the significance behind the words Myron spoke. 

They were the words of a fallen soldier, passion burning, desire and drive ready to take them to any lengths, but there was more.  They were the words of a comrade left alone by force, lonely because he had to be and because he could not escape. 

As Professor Snape turned back to the imagery in his mind, a replica of the manifested emotions apparent in Myron’s eyes, he could see the sun setting, the day ending, the dark clouds rolling in. Materializing before Myron was a key, the key to his shackles, and yet he resigned himself to a look of longing as the sun disappeared.  The key remained, but it sat there, unmoving in the palm of his hand. 

When Myron’s eyes met his at last all Severus could feel was pain. Again, he got it wrong.  Myron wasn’t trapped.  He had a choice, one the professor couldn’t grasp.  Myron chose to stay despite his misery.

Pulling his arm back, he through the key.  It thudded on against the ground in front of the professor. Before he could react, the words of one so old, one so ancient, thundered in his mind. _I can’t._

And just like that, the vision faded. He was in his classroom, and Myron Emerson neared the door.  Before he could say a word, Myron spoke. . “My mother and father’s names were Hunith and Balinor.  My uncle’s name was Gauis.  All of them are dead.”

Leaving him with an answer to his earlier question the professor was silenced.  He was caught off guard, beaten at his own game, and forced to reevaluate the entire situation.  On top of that still remained the secret Myron could not tell. 

Thinking of the imagery of the battlefield he created in his head, Professor Snape wondered why Myron chose to live his life trapped within shackles.  What were the consequences of his freedom?

That was the most disturbing thought of all. 

~:/\:~

Merlin felt as if a great weight had been lifted from him as he raced towards his sanctuary.  As he raced through the trees, Merlin absorbed the vibrant energy of the magic in the atmosphere.  For just a moment, he would allow himself to relish in his burst of euphoria. 

Through his bond with his kin, Merlin continued on to where he knew Kilgharrah was waiting expectantly.  He danced through the trees riding out his high.  The world seemed brighter.  The trees were greener, the sky bluer, the forest teeming with life.  It was beautiful.  Merlin wished everyone could see the world the way he saw it in that moment. 

Rounding the corner, Merlin broke through to the clearing and skidded to a halt.  In front of him was Kilgharrah with a look of utmost fury.  He had seldom seen the dragon so enraged.  Suddenly the world became duller.   “How dare you!!” The implication caught him off guard.

“How dare I?”

“Your destiny is nearly upon you and you think it wise to begin with honesty! You must stay hidden!” The dragon roared in his fury, thrashing his wings as he chastised Merlin.

“I have not revealed anything of importance.”

“But you have caused suspicion.” At that comment Merlin huffed.  He had been in such a pleasant mood. 

“Suspicion? Do you think I have not caused ‘suspicion’ before? How is it that every year I time I return the ghosts pester me about my origins, and yet the second a mortal becomes ‘suspicious’ I have committed a crime!”

“Morgana.”

“What about her?”

“You predict her return and yet you go out of the way to draw attention to yourself. These are perilous times that should not be tampered by your desires for relations!  You cannot trust anyone.” Kilgharrah spoke harshly, but the reality of his situation began to sink in.  Was he wrong to have opened up to the potions master? No.  Merlin didn’t regret his actions.

Over time Merlin came to realize the wisdom of the Great Dragon was to be valued, but not to pass without speculation.  His advice, though useful, was influenced by centuries of experience.  It was a tainted message, opinions stated as facts, designed to persuade the recipient in the path of the dragon’s particular choosing. 

This did not mean there was no validity to the words he spoke.  Much of his wisdom was applicable to situations and should be taken to heart, but one must learn to weed out his personal judgment.  This was one of those times.

“I trust him.”

It was as simple as that.  For some odd reason, Merlin found himself drawn to the potions master.  They shared a unique bond, nothing like the one he had with Arthur, but it was a comfort to have.  Despite the adversity of their friendship, Merlin saw getting to know Severus Snape a worthwhile risk.  He trusted him. 

“Then you are foolish.”

“How so?” Merlin argued. “If I trust him then why can you not accept my judgment? He will not reveal my secrets.”

“How can you be sure?” The Dragon’s eyes bored into his own, but Merlin met it with a level glare.

“I’m sure.” The glare lingered another few moments before Kilgharrah nodded.

“Very well. It seems there will be no swaying you with this decision, but be wary.  You put more than yourself at risk.  If Morgana rises and discovers your identity, do not doubt she will use your friends against you.   The witch must be stopped.  Do not be blinded by your interactions from your purpose.  I will leave it up to you then, but you must fulfill your destiny, no matter the cost.  You must remember that for everything you gain, you must be able to move on in face of its loss.”

With that, Kilgharrah flew away, leaving Merlin to mull over the implications.  Befriending his guarded professor had not seemed this troubling before.  However, after the dragon’s warnings Merlin realized the truth.  He would have something to lose.  No matter how meaningful his friendship may be, no matter the sacrifice, he must not fail destiny.  Arthur was his priority.  He couldn’t let anything stop him.   Was it worth making a friend? Was it worth it if it meant he had to lose them?

After considering this for a moment Merlin came to the more pressing question.   If he could have real friends would he still be willing to give it all up for Arthur? The answer was yes.  It made him sad that he could answer this without hesitation.  Yes, he would sacrifice his friends for Arthur.  Even Severus Snape. 

His connection to the professor was strong, but Arthur was his other half.  Severus and Merlin could relate to each other on a level most would not understand.  They each suffered and lived wearing lives.  Merlin needed this understanding.  The guilt was close to unbearable, knowing the position this put the professor in, but he was going to be selfish.  Merlin was going to risk someone else’s life for his own greed.  Arthur wasn’t there to be his rock, so now Merlin needed someone to keep him sane.  Knowing the possibilities of the fate he was condemning the man to was almost as painful as having no one to talk to. Almost. 

He needed the professor.  He would take the risk.  But he was willing to give it all up.  For Arthur he would give up everything. 

That was one thing the Dragon didn’t need to remind him of.

~:/\:~

When Merlin entered the Slytherin common room he was startled by the commotion.  There was no clear path to his dormitory.  While he stood there debating how to get through, a figure pushed himself out of the crowd.  Draco huffed in annoyance as he made his way to him.

“What took you so long?! I thought he just wanted to talk to you about tutoring. You were gone for hours!!!”

“I’m sorry. There was a lot of material he wanted me to review before our session.” The lie flowed naturally from his lips.

“I’ll say.  If this becomes routine you’re going to have a hell of a year.  Literally.”

“Tell me about it.” Merlin sighed.  “I still have to go back later tonight for the actual session.”

“Good luck.” Draco patted him on the back as he spoke, his words laced with sarcasm. 

“Hey, what’s all this fuss about? I’ve never seen so many people gathered in the common room before.”  Draco stared at him wide eyed.

“You haven’t heard?”

“Heard what?”

“Dumbledore announced the start of nominations for the tri wizard tournament.  The upper classmen over there,” he points towards the lounge area beside the fire place, “are fighting over which one of them will be chosen as the Hogwarts competitor.  Right there,” Draco shifts his gaze towards a group of first years running frantically around with lists in their hands, “are the ‘spies’ some of the nominees enlisted to scout out their competition.  Those lists have names of everyone they have seen put their name in the goblet.  And right there,” he turns around to face a group of giggling girls, “well, that’s the fan club.” 

“That is quite a system you have going here.”

“You? Oh no, no, no. You’re part of this too.” 

“I don’t really see how I fit in…” Merlin stood there looking for other fourth years. He saw none.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Follow me.” Grabbing his wrist, Merlin was dragged through the crowd.  About half way through Merlin stumbled and fell.  His clumsiness was a curse. 

“Ouch.” Merlin lifted himself up while Draco laughed.

“If you were in the tourney, I swear, you wouldn’t last a day with those two left feet.” Merlin grinned. 

“What can I say, I’d definitely be the one to watch.”

“I’m sure you would sweep the competition off their feet.”

“I can’t help it if they fall for me. I’m irresistible.” Merlin winked.

“You’re an idiot.” Draco turned to continue walking.  Merlin stood frozen in his tracks.  The last person that called him an idiot was Arthur.  Merlin blocked the incoming memories from consuming him.  Now was not the time.

After shoving through the rest of the crowd, Merlin made it to his dormitory where his friend entered.  Following the boy, he made his way up the stairs.  Their room was no better than the rest of the commons. “What’s going on in here?” he asked looking around at the mass of people. 

“This is what we are doing.” Draco stated blankly.

“And that would be what exactly?”

“Figuring out a way to override the age limit to put our names in as nominations!” Blaize stepped forward proudly.  Behind him Pansy Parkinson appeared and added on.

“It’s not fair we are not given the opportunity to take part. Age is just a number.  If we find a way to override the system we can prove ourselves.  Why shouldn’t we have eternal glory!” The other fourth years cheered. “So, are you going to help us?”  Everyone looked to him expectantly. The question was sudden.  Merlin could barely comprehend the change of atmosphere.     

After his moment of silence he was nudged by Draco’s elbow.  “You are supposed to say yes.”

Merlin looked at his friend.  “You want me to help you cheat?” He spoke still trying to register what was going on.

“It’s not cheating! It’s just… bending the rules.”

“For glory? Riches? Power?” Merlin shook his head disgusted by the greed of his peers. This was something he felt strongly about. “No. I won’t do it.”

Pansy glared at him mouth agape. “Are you stupid or something? The point of being in a house is to help your house.  You’re a Slytherin.  Get your act together and behave like one!”

“Tell me then, how is a Slytherin supposed to act?” Merlin asked calmly.

Pansy was silent for a moment, stunned by the fact he was even trying to challenge her verdict.  Among the crowd various voices vocalized the “traits” of a Slytherin. 

“Slytherins are manipulative.” “Slytherins keep secrets.” “Slytherins are ambitious and destined for greatness.” The last voice to pitch in made Merlin’s heart sink.  “Slytherins take initiative to get the things they want.  We don’t let anyone stand in the way of our goals.  Myron, you are a Slytherin.  You should work with us, not against us.”  Draco finished leaving the room in agreement.

“How can you think that? How can you possibly think that’s what Slytherin is?” The pity in his voice was evident. The sound was foreign to them as the majority lived privileged lives.  “You wonder why people don’t respect you? Have some respect for yourself.  Slytherin is so much more than what you are seeing.  Slytherin is where those with the potential to accomplish great things are placed.  It is not a birthright.  Slytherin is for hard workers, people who push themselves to achieve their goals.  It’s for leaders to learn, for the driven, but most importantly, it is for the lost.  So many of you came to Hogwarts blinded by the expectations of others.  To be accepted, you must fit the mold created for you.  The joy you feel when you make the people you value proud is unlike any other.  It makes things feel right.  It makes you seem justified.”

People in the room shifted, diverting their gazes away from Merlin’s intense gaze.  They waited in silence for him to continue. 

“Every one of you in this house has a different reason for being here, but I can guarantee, each of you felt lost before finding a new home here.  If you want to compare us to other houses, fine.  Ravenclaws are known for their wit, Hufflepuffs for their hard work and honesty, Gryffindors for their bravery and courage, but us? No one has just one answer.  We have all of this and that’s what makes us unique.  When you were lost, you found each other.  You are constantly surrounded by individuals of vast talents and are pushed to become better as a result.  You challenge yourself to be better because you want it.  You are ambitious.  That is what Slytherin is.  This is a house of morals, values, friendship, trust, loyalty, and understanding.  This is a family.  You overlook each other’s differences for kinship.  This is what we are.  How can you take this and turn it into a quest for greed and riches? You turn yourselves against one another when the common goal cannot be shared by all. If one of you wins will the rest support that person in their accomplishment or just be mad it isn’t them? Besides that, do you know how dangerous this is? People have died! Are you really willing to sacrifice your life for the sake of attempted glory?”  As he spoke his voice rose.  When he reached the end he recomposed himself and talked softer.  “My point is, you are only doing yourself a disservice by attempting this.  Think of the consequences if you succeed.  Or if it helps, think of the shame you will feel if you fail.”

Merlin had no idea how his impromptu speech on morals and values would affect his peers.  Perhaps he had overdone it, but he had promised Salazar.  He had to stick to his beliefs.  He did what had to be done. 

The moment was surreal.  One minute he was arguing with Kilgharrah in the Forbidden Forest, the next he was lecturing a class of arrogant and greedy Slytherins. 

In front of him, Pansy Parkinson tried to speak, but as she moved her lips no words came out.  Several others imitated this, but could not find it within themselves to make a suitable argument to challenge the words of the great orator. 

The first to find their voice was Draco.  “Ok.” Heads whipped up upon his response. 

Finally regaining herself Pansy rebutted. “Ok? How can you be ok with this! He insulted us!”

“I-” Merlin was cut off.

“No he didn’t.” Draco stepped forward defending his friend.  “He’s right.  Look at us.  We don’t need glory or riches, not like that.  Don’t you get it? We are already winners! Perhaps we were once misfits in our own way, but look at us now.  We improve each other’s strengths, we break boundaries and exceed limits.   Slytherin is the best house!! Look how easily we can undermine other houses, because of our talents.  They may want what we have, but we have the ability to take what we want because we have earned it.  It is not a right.  We have worked hard to get here! Who needs the goblet when we have this.  Supreme superiority.  I think we all should thank Myron for shedding light on this!” Everyone in the dormitory roared in cheers while Merlin stood dumbfounded. 

“That’s not what I-”

“Let’s hear it for Myron!!” Blaize jeered.  The applause got louder.  Merlin didn’t understand.  He thought he had been very clear. 

After the room settled Pansy spoke again.  “I’m sorry Myron. I must have misunderstood you.  For a moment there I thought you were betraying us. Now I know I was wrong.  I had never thought of Slytherin like that until now. So thanks I guess, for the insight.”

“What? That’s not what-” 

“Hey Myron!” Blaize shouted. “Great speech.  It was really motivating. You should come to our Quidditch games this season and give the team a pep talk!”

“Why would I-”

“Myron, where did you learn to give a speech like that?” Merlin didn’t recognize the person talking beside him. “Actually, I have this project-”

“Myron-” “Myron.” “Hey over here!” voices called his name everywhere.  What had he done! Another voice chimed behind him.

“Myron-”

“What!” Merlin turned towards Draco who jumped back startled.  Seeing his friend, Merlin relaxed.

“Uh, don’t you have tutoring now?” Merlin looked at the time. 

“Oh no, no, no, No!” He breathed running his hand through his hair.  “I’m late. I have to go!” He looked around at his classmates who spoke to one another with exuberance.  “Uhhh, we can talk later! Sorry! Bye!” He yelled as he pushed his way out the door of the dormitory.  Getting out of the common room was even harder, but once he reached the exit he sprinted all the way to the dungeons. 

Panting he flung the door open and slammed it into the wall.  He entered, trying to catch his breath.  The professor sat at his desk reading the same book he had been earlier.  “I’m sorry… I’m late… I just… got held up… in the common room.” His sentence came out in fragments. 

“I didn’t think you were going to show up.” The potions master spoke, his eyes never once leaving the worn parchment. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Merlin regained control of his breathing. 

“You do not acknowledge our, exchange, from earlier?” His eyes stayed glued to the book.

“Oh that? Well I’ve said and done worse things.   I told you the truth, I’m not the person I seem, but I can’t tell you who I am or my reasons.  It’s said and done.  You can either waste time holding a grudge or trying to figure out more about me, which by the way- you won’t, or you can attempt to teach me something I don’t know, although I admit that may be a challenge.” 

Finally the Professor Snape set the book down and lifted his gaze.  “You will find Mr. Emerson, I am exceptional at overcoming challenges.”

“Well you’re awfully confident. But, I will tell you Professor, you have never had a challenge quite like me.”

A small smirk formed on the potions master’s face.  “I am not one to procrastinate difficult work.”

“Then let’s get started.” Merlin responded and gave the man his cheeky grin.

“I will be the one giving the orders around here Mr. Emerson.” The professor stalked towards him. Merlin’s smile widened.

“Oh, no.  That’s part of the challenge.” 

Both teacher and student glared at each other, silent questions hanging in the air between them. 

Who was the teacher? Who was the student?

~:/\:~


	9. The Truth Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

Chapter 9

~:/\:~

“Seriously, this is not a good idea.”

“I have to reassess your abilities.  It is clear the results of our prior evaluation were flawed.” The professor stood up from his desk and waved his wand. All the desks parted and fell into a familiar alignment along the walls. 

Merlin had tried to talk sense into Professor Snape. Really he did. But, the Professor was a stubborn man.  It had been about two weeks since their first session.  In that time Merlin had learned nothing new, although, his knowledge on the subject matters seemed to infuriate the potion’s master who became more hostile with each meeting.  Merlin assumed his tutor hadn’t anticipated on the challenge being quite this… challenging. 

Today, however, Merlin found the professor had given up his usual attempts to ‘educate’ and rather sought to ‘reevaluate’ his abilities.  Now that Merlin was being honest he wasn’t afraid to hold back.  He allowed his knowledge gained from centuries of experience to flow off the tip of his tongue as he was asked to describe the elaborate history of spells, potions, and even civilizations.  Of course he didn’t know everything there was to know about magical antiques, but the knowledge he acquired over time surpassed that of his supposed elder. 

It was interesting to watch the potions master shake with exasperation and become increasingly irritated with every piece of information that escaped Merlin’s mouth.   For a while Merlin considered allowing the man the satisfaction of ‘teaching’ him something by simply withholding his knowledge, but the professor had a profound ability for reading him and would undoubtedly see through his lies. It was a comforting and disturbing fact.

Merlin liked to think that if he had to lie he would be able to deceive his peers, including Severus Snape.  However, over the course of the past few weeks Merlin began to wonder if accomplishing this was possible.  What Merlin perceived as understanding the professor seemed to consider a personality analysis.  His actions became predictable to the professor, and he found sneaking out of the castle at night more difficult. 

Once, the professor had caught him leaving the common room. Nothing was said, but as Merlin opened the door to leave he was followed with suspicious eyes.  When Merlin stepped out and looked back over his shoulder the man was gone. 

Professor Snape never asked him where he was going, but Merlin clearly recalled the suspicion in his eyes.  It wasn’t accusing, but it was curious.  Merlin feared the professor’s curiosity and worried that with time it would become too hard to resist.  Merlin wondered if the professor would ever follow him.

Usually Merlin could sense when he was being tailed, but Severus Snape had exceptional stealth.  The man’s ability to remain undetected rivaled his own, and if Merlin was not careful his secrets may be exposed. 

Right now though, it seemed the professor was more interested in redeeming himself from their last duel. After everything the man had learned about him, Merlin thought the professor would be smart enough not to provoke him with magic.  Aside from that, Merlin still didn’t feel comfortable revealing his instinctual ability for wandless magic.  It would raise questions he wasn’t ready to answer. 

“Severus, come on, do we really have to do this?”

“Do not address me with such informality.  I expect you to perform to the highest of your ability.” The potions master then muttered a spell to sound proof the room.  “Last time, you proved to be more… powerful than expected.  You stopped a spell you should not even be familiar with.  Students here are not permitted to practice magic outside of school, but as you have not been a student before I must accommodate you and the education you have already received.  As it is well beyond even our most advanced students, I must reexamine your power to confirm your personal curriculum.”

“But you already know I’m more advanced than your average student! Why don’t you just teach me things outside of the textbook and I’ll let you know when we get to something I haven’t learned.”

“I’ve already done that Mr. Emerson, but it seems as if you have an entire library’s collection within that head of yours.  The only way for me to discern your level of knowledge is to physically challenge you.”

“Why don’t you just ask me?”

“Would you tell me?”

“Probably not.” Merlin grinned.  Despite the gruff persona of his tutor, Merlin loved their familiar banter.  It reminded him of Arthur. 

Merlin still was hesitant with revealing his capacity for wandless magic, but he trusted the professor.  Severus Snape had revealed none of his secrets and did not typically address him outside of the classroom.  Of course there were those occasions he would be called aside in the hallway to be reminded of tutoring session, but he didn’t mind.  The only problem Merlin really faced was inside the classroom. 

The professor didn’t seem to understand Merlin’s resolve in staying undetected.  In fact, after their previous argument the man seemed to like this new technique of education.  Merlin had accused the potions master of calling him out to do his job, and even though that was not the initial intention, that’s what it became.  Since then, Merlin had been called out as an example whenever there was one needed.  Students would be directed to Merlin for questions, leaving the professor free to do as he pleased.  While people swarmed around his desk, Merlin would look up to see the professor smirking at him as the man flipped through his old history book.  Merlin figured it was revenge for his irritating wealth of knowledge that consistently infuriated the professor. If he was so smart he might as well share his knowledge, right? Well, that’s what Severus Snape thought.

Despite not learning much, Merlin enjoyed their sessions.  They were often filled with snarky remarks and rich humor about the content they were reviewing.  Most of the jokes came from Merlin, but sometimes he managed to squeeze a few half smiles and offhand comments from the stoic man. 

This was the first Merlin was actually supposed to use his magic since the incident.  He wasn’t supposed to use their magic, he was told to use his.  Whether the words were said or not, Merlin knew that’s what the professor meant.  Merlin suspected this was also just another way for the professor to learn more about him and hope to unravel his secrets.  Unfortunately for Merlin, it was a well thought out plan on the professor’s part.  If Merlin refused then the potions master would become more curious and more likely to follow him in the dead of night, but if he accepted then the professor would learn of his natural ability. 

The thought of revealing this part of himself to his professor wasn’t anything new.  He had thought of it rather often.  To say he was surprised by the sudden change in the session would be a lie.  He could see it coming although he had thought it would be a bit later.   Knowing this, he was not afraid to reveal his ability, but for the questions that follow.  It usually starts with how, then it leads to what as they process the information, and then there is all the when’s and who’s in-between until finally you get down to the why.  Why? The question Merlin had been asking himself his entire life.  The one he could never honestly answer. 

He could answer this because it was twined with his destiny.  He could answer this because it could reveal too much about his past.  He couldn’t answer this because he didn’t know.  Merlin just hoped he could answer the rest of the questions well enough to keep the professor’s curiosity tamed.  He was ready.

“Do you remember how this works?”

“If I say no will you actually re-explain it?”

“Probably not.” The professor smirked and Merlin smiled.  They walked to the center of the room and bowed, then took their stances on the opposite ends of the room.

“Are you ready?” The professor questioned. 

“Ok.  Is there a list of questions you have to ask in some teacher rule book? I get it, you don’t want to be liable if something happens to me, follow the proper procedure and so on.  But come on.  I think I should be asking you these things! Do you have insurance? I don’t want to have to pay for your medical bill.”  Merlin winked.  The professor remained focused with a stern expression, but Merlin could see humor glistening in his eyes.

“Never underestimate your opponent.” His cold voice rang in the dungeon classroom.

“I should say the same since I always manage to surprise you.”

“Then surprise me.”

“Just remember, you asked for it.” Merlin smiled widely. _“Diffindo!”_ He pointed his wanted at the professor who was taken aback by the sudden spell.  Actually, he probably wasn’t as surprised by the spell as what the spell actually did. 

Merlin had seen the spell performed once by a woman who was fixing a sweater.  It was meant to split seams. Merlin wasn’t sure exactly what it would do on a person, but he had a good idea. 

The professor looked back at him wide eyed and definitely shocked by the turn of events.  Before him the Professor’s pants fell to his ankles.  Merlin was thankful the spell hadn’t done anything to the man’s robe, but the result sent him into a stifling fit of laughter.  Severus Snape’s face burned red, although Merlin couldn’t tell whether it was in embarrassment or fury since he was laughing too hard to notice.  Merlin barely heard the professor mutter a spell to mend his split pants as he gasped for air. 

“Never. Do. That. Again.” The man spoke through clenched teeth, only making Merlin laugh harder.  In his current state, Merlin fell on the ground clutching his stomach due to the hilarity.  Still glaring, the professor raised his wand. _“Defodio!”_ As Merlin tried to stand up whilst laughing, a hole appeared before him.  Without enough time to catch himself Merlin fell in.  Luckily it was only about three feet deep. 

“Ow.” Merlin had never seen the professor give a full smile, but as he sat there in the ditch trying to recompose himself there was no doubt the man was smiling.  It was a shame Merlin couldn’t see it. 

Usually that spell was used to carve and dig ditches.  Merlin had never seen it used to create a man hole, although he approved of the professor’s twist.  He deserved it. 

“Alright, alright.” Merlin spoke. “No more surprises like those. I won’t do it again, cross my heart.”  Merlin pulled himself out of the man hole.  Waving his wand again the professor sealed it. 

“Excellent.  Although, I also expect this… occurrence, to stay between us.”

“Come on! The ghosts need a good story once in a while.” Merlin smiled thinking of how the ghosts would react.  The entire school would know the story within the hour. 

“Especially not the ghosts.” Severus Snape snapped.

“Fine…” Merlin sighed still smiling.

“No more fun.  I need you to take this seriously and perform to your highest ability.” Merlin’s smile faded as he nodded.

“Alright.”  As the professor got into an offensive position Merlin tossed his wand aside. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Professor Snape asked outraged.  He had seen Merlin use ancient magic before, but Merlin had still been holding his wand.  The professor hadn’t realized that Merlin didn’t need it to cast his spell.

“I’m performing to the highest of my ability.” Merlin stated. The professor looked at him as if he had grown another head.

“And you think you can just dodge spells in a battle?” There was an obvious sense exasperation in his tone. 

“I don’t need a wand.”

“Everyone needs a wand!”

“I don’t.”

“Well I don’t want you injuring yourself under my care because you think you don’t need a wand.  Pick it up.”

“I prefer to do magic without it.”

“Without a wand? That’s preposterous!”

“Maybe for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“It means I don’t need it.”

Finally Merlin’s words broke through a barrier in the professor’s mind.  He spoke slowly. “I have heard of wandless magic, but it takes an enormous amount of strength.  Even the greatest of wizards can only wield this magic for a short period of time before their strength gives out.  You cannot rely on this in a duel.”

Merlin simply shook his head.  “I’m not them.”

“But what you’re suggesting is impossible.”

“Not for me.” A silence hung in the air and the professor could do nothing but nod his head in defeat.  “Let me prove it to you.”

“I will not cast a spell at you while you are unprotected.”

“Just trust me.”  Merlin didn’t know what it was, but as he stared at the professor he could see his resolve give way.  Curiosity got the better of him. 

Backing up Severus Snape took a deep breath before he raised his wand.  _“Incendio!”_

Fire shot out of Professor Snape’s wand, but Merlin calmly raised his hand. _“Scildan!”_ His eyes flashed gold and a glowing sphere suddenly encompassed him, protecting him from the flames. He had used it on numerous occasions, including when Kilgharrah attempted to breathe his own flames on Merlin. 

The fire was gone in an instant.  Without a word the sphere disappeared and Merlin’s eyes faded back to their natural shade of blue.  The professor was floored.  There was only one thing Merlin could do.

“Surprise!” He yelled.  He almost laughed at his own joke, but upon seeing the unchanged expression on his professor’s face he remained silent. 

“This-This is impossible.”

“I am right here you know.” The professor ignored him as he tried to make sense of what was happening. 

“But you- you… how? How did you..?” The man couldn’t even complete his thoughts. 

“Different magic from a different time.” Merlin wanted to keep his answers fairly vague, but he knew that at this point it was practically futile.  The professor deserved an explanation. 

“But how?”

“I grew up with it.  I wasn’t taught wand magic until I was much older.”

“So there are others that know this magic?” Merlin chose his words very carefully.

“There are very few, but yes. There are others.”

“Who?”

“I cannot say.”  Merlin’s mind drifted to Morgana.  She wasn’t back yet, but soon, she would be. 

The professor nodded in understanding.  “When did you start practicing?” He awaited answers eagerly.  The man craved the knowledge of Merlin’s past, but there was only so much he could give.

“I didn’t.”

“What do you mean you didn’t? You had to learn somehow.” Merlin sighed.

“I was born with it.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Is it?” The professor was silenced again realizing the implications.  Merlin knew it was a lot to take in and he had prepared himself for the questions.  However, Merlin knew the pattern, and soon he would be faced with the question he could not answer. 

“What is it? Your magic. You said it was different?”

“The magic I was born with is the magic of the Earth.  It is the oldest kind of magic in existence.  Very few are aware of it and even fewer can wield it.  It’s instinctual.  It is not something that can easily be taught.” 

“How do you know all this? If so few people know of it, how is it you have come to learn its origins?”  The man was a stickler for questions.

“It tells me.”

“It tells you?”

“The Earth. It doesn’t speak, but I can feel it.  I feel the magic coursing beneath its surface and through me.  I feel it in the air, in people, creatures, everything.  It’s everywhere and in everyone, but only certain people can tap into it.  It tells me what it wants, and then I oblige.”

“How come so few people know about it?”

“Once this magic flowed freely.   There were practitioners of it everywhere, but during the time of Camelot, King Uther enacted the Great Purge.  Magic users went into hiding to protect their ways and avoid execution.  Those that made it public were found and killed.  Eventually the generations of magic wielders died off and with no one left to teach the few that possessed this magic, they were forced into hiding, killed, or became resentful and corrupt.  These people were hunted, burned and tortured until eventually, knowledge of this magic was lost.”

“But you said the Earth told you. It well, explained the roots your magic… Why didn’t it ‘tell’ those people who didn’t have others to teach them.  Why didn’t the Earth teach them how to use it?”

“It doesn’t work like that.  I believe everything happens for a reason.  Some people are born with magic while others are not, but some people are also born with a stronger connection to the Earth than others.   Though some are born with this power they cannot necessarily feel it like I do.  Not everyone can feel it coursing through them or the atmosphere around them.  It exists, but it’s not as noticeable.”

“But why you? Why can you feel it more than others.” The why question.

“I don’t know.”

“What? How can you not know?”

Merlin shrugged. “I have a purpose.  I know that.  I know that I have to do whatever it takes to complete my mission, no matter the cost.  It’s why I’m here.  But, I don’t know why I was chosen.  I don’t know why I do half the things I do.  It’s not like I don’t ask questions or wonder, but when it comes down to it then it doesn’t matter.  I know that if I don’t do what I’m told or if I fail, bad things happen.  Besides, I have my own reasons for following my orders.”

Severus Snape listened.  Of course he didn’t understand, but he listened. 

“What are your orders?”

“Now that is confidential.” Merlin smiled.  His professor nodded and looked at him with a new respect, not one of admiration, but one Merlin valued much more.  He looked at Merlin like an equal, and it had been a long time since anyone had done that. 

“Well I believe that concludes our session for today.” The comment was abrupt and a bit shocking to Merlin.

“What? That’s it?”

“Well it seems there is nothing I can teach you.” Merlin was stumped as the professor gave up. 

“When do I come back?”

“I’m not so sure you’ll be coming back Mr. Emerson.” The professor smoothed his robes and straightened himself up. 

“What does that mean? You can’t cancel our tutoring sessions!” Merlin grew anxious awaiting the teacher’s response. 

“I fail to see the point in continuing on if you are not learning.”

“Hmm, I don’t know? Maybe because it will look suspicious! After everything you have learned about me do you think I want that kind of attention.  No one can know about this.  Everything you have seen and that you know about me must be kept a secret.  I can’t have rumors going around school that the great Severus Snape was outsmarted by a fourth year.  I doubt you want those circulating around either.”

“Then what do you propose? Shall we sit here and do nothing for the allotted time? I’d rather not waste my time on such a frivolous pastime.” The professor pressed his lips together in a tight line.

“I don’t know, but if that’s what it takes to avoid suspicion then yes.”

“There is nothing more I can teach you!”

“Then I’ll teach you.” The man’s eyes widened in shock.

“What!?” He took a step back as if revolted by the idea. Merlin ignored this and repaired the lost space by taking a step forward.

“I’ll teach you.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it? I know more than you could possibly know.  I’ve proven it to you on countless occasions.  Let me teach you.  I’ll even let you call yourself my apprentice.” Merlin cracked a smile at his unabashed comment.

“I will take no such title.” Merlin sighed.

“Fine. Then be my equal.  Let me share some of my knowledge and help you.  There is so much history I could share! So much you have never even heard of! The world is full of wonders that you have never been privy to, but I can help you! I could show you so many wonderful things and tell you so many miraculous stories that took place centuries before your- er, our time! The Earth has blessed me with incredible knowledge that I have never been able to share.”

“And you want to share it with me?” The professor eyed him with a renewed curiosity, suddenly tempted by the offer. 

“Yes! Of course!” Merlin became giddy and enthusiastic.  “I can give you a whole new perspective, give you insight to a history you never knew existed, tell you stories of true heroes, teach you potions that aren’t in any of your textbooks, and help you see the world in a way that will provide you an eternal amazement.  Let me share this with you.”

“Why?” Professor Snape questioned him in disbelief.  The boy he believed to be Myron Emerson calmed himself from his burst of excitement and smiled wider than the professor had ever seen him smile. 

“Because, I CAN.”

The words that had been a privilege throughout the potions master’s life seemed foreign coming from Merlin’s lips.  The raw emotion present in such simplicity sent a shiver down the teacher’s spine.  How can words be so beautiful, yet tragic? There was a hidden confidence laced within the two syllables that disillusioned those that bore witness to everything but the truth.  It created a vortex in time, such like the moment a reader concludes a chapter and flips the page to begin the next.  It was the end of a story unknown, a beginning to a hopeful future, and a milestone made along destiny’s path.

 The simple nature of the phrase was awe inspiring as they sprung from the heart of the boy that saw.  The boy that lived was profound in his legacy and known for his uncanny sense of morality and righteousness.  But the man that stood in the dungeon classroom in the guise of a child understood. He could see into the depths of one’s soul and predict impossible outcomes.  He could forgive the crimes of injustice by delving into the individual’s reasoning and justification.  He was not swayed by illusions and stereotypes that existed around him because he could see through the facades.  This boy, though centuries old, held a quality of innocence so close to him that when he spoke his words were encompassed by the limitless power similar to that of a child’s imagination.  These were the things Merlin offered to teach.  It was an impossible offer to refuse.

_I CAN_

There was no doubting Destiny now.

~:/\:~

Professor Snape watched as Myron exited his classroom.  When the boy rounded the corner the man slowly made his way back to his desk.  As he reached to pull out his chair to take a seat, he realized his hands were shaking.  Hesitantly the professor sat down and took a deep breath.  He folded his hands on top of the desktop before him and stared blankly at the wall lost in thought.

He had known there was something peculiar about Myron Emerson, but this? No, this had not been what he expected.  How was it even possible for someone so young to possess so much power? It was preposterous.  It was insane. It was frightening.

Before today the potions master would have scoffed at even the suggestion that someone like Myron could even exist. But now? Now he didn’t know what to think.  For weeks he had investigated the mystery of the boy.  He would watch as Myron would sneak off without his friends noticing, looking over his shoulder every few minutes to make sure he wasn’t being followed.  The professor had even taken a peak at Myron’s file in the headmaster’s office.  There was nothing in it except for admission forms and a brief overview of his family history. Obtaining information about the boy through a secondhand source proved to be a nearly impossible challenge.

 But then something strange had happened.  Myron told him, or rather showed him.  Myron had opened himself up to the stoic man.  The professor still didn’t understand why the boy had chosen his cold professor to confide in.  Whatever the reason, Severus Snape was grateful. 

For the first time in forever, someone had trusted him.  No one had ever confided in him the way Myron had. Sure, sometimes Dumbledore would share his ideas or theories on matters with the man, but this was personal.  Myron made himself vulnerable and shared a part of himself he had not shared with anyone.  For the first time since his childhood, he had a friend. 

A warm feeling spread throughout the professor’s body that caused his lips to twitch and form a half smile.  The feeling was foreign, causing a brief moment of panic in which his heart began to race.  As recognition settled within him his heart steadied and his smile grew.  He was happy.

Severus Snape supposed he should feel hesitant or cautious around the boy after that mind boggling display.  Questions of motive raced through his mind. What if Myron turned dark? Who would be powerful enough to stop him? These questions haunted him.  There was no answer.  However, from what the potions master had witnessed, he held no fear that Myron would ever be corrupted by hatred.  He had seen the boy help others selflessly.  He never asked for anything in return for his aid.  Myron possessed a quality of selflessness that was so unique to him there was no way to describe it.  He was just Good.

The professor wondered what Myron would teach him.  His curiosity increased his anticipation for their next session.  The idea of becoming the student was still an uncomfortable thought.  Of course, no one would know of their arrangement, but the man had never been good at releasing control.  For the time being he would wait patiently.  He would continue watching Myron from a distance, observing and analyzing. 

Even though Myron had opened up to him about his magic he was still a mystery.  It was obvious the boy was still keeping some secrets, but for the sake of the professor’s own sanity he had not pushed the issue.  But he knew there was more to the story that was being told.  Maybe in time he would learn more, but for now he would not act on his suspicion.  He was content.

Despite knowing there was more then what was being said, Severus Snape finally realized the truth.  Myron Emerson was a mystery.  No matter how many stories were shared and secrets were spilled, nothing would change- he accepted this.   He would help the boy in any way he could. He would stand by his side as a voice of reason and to provide any direction he could offer.  He would protect his secrets.

But he would never understand the mystery of Myron Emerson.

~:/\:~

Merlin made his way to the Slytherin common room with a smile plastered on his face.  He finally had someone he could talk to! The joy he felt was overwhelming, taking quick steps down the corridor due to his giddy rush. 

When he entered the common room people were still bustling about.  Squeezing through the chaos, Merlin managed to make it back to his room.  Luckily things had settled down in there and only the residents of the dorm remained. 

Merlin kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his bed, still trying to process everything that had happened.  As the door from the adjoined bathroom opened Merlin sat up.  Draco entered the dorm toothbrush in hand. 

“Sho… Hwooz it go?” Merlin raised his eyebrow at his friend whose mouth was filled with toothpaste.  Draco shrugged and held up his finger, walking back into the bathroom to spit.  Merlin heard the water running as Draco rinsed his toothbrush. 

Coming back into the room Draco approached his trunk and put his toiletries away.  Standing up the blonde boy turned back to his friend.  “I said, so how’d it go?”

“It went well, I think.” Merlin spoke as Draco sat on the bed parallel to his own.

“You think? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Well, what did you do? I mean you were there for a good two hours.  Weren’t your sessions only supposed to last an hour and a half?” The questions poured out from Draco’s mouth.  Merlin felt as if he were on a sitcom.

“The time varies. We mostly just went over some spells and history.  Most of it was pretty boring. I knew it all already.” Merlin shrugged.  His genius was no secret.  He might as well embrace it.

“Please tell me you wiped the smirk off Snape’s face when you answered all his questions correctly!” Draco looked at him with humor. Merlin grinned at his friend.

“I definitely surprised him.” Draco laughed and shook his head in fake disbelief. 

“Only you.”

“What can I say, I’m one of a kind!” Merlin winked at Draco who then stood up and gave Merlin a gentle shove.

“Alright, get your snarky arse ready for bed.  I’m exhausted.”  Merlin watched as Draco pulled the sheets on his bed aside so he could situate himself underneath.  “Besides, we have a big ahead of us tomorrow.”

“We do?” Merlin asked unsure what Draco was referring to. In utter disbelief Draco sat up. 

“Do we?! Come on Myron, how could you forget! Tomorrow the champions from each school will be selected to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  You know, that little thing that turned our common room into a warzone head quarter?”

“That’s tomorrow!? I can’t believe I forgot!”

“Me neither.” Draco sighed.

 Merlin finished getting ready for bed.  He climbed under the covers and turned the lights off. “Goodnight.” Merlin waited for Draco to respond but after a moment Merlin realized he was already asleep. 

Rolling on his side and adjusting his position, Merlin relaxed into his mattress feeling thankful for his friends and new confidant.  He was also grateful that all of his friends were ineligible to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament.  He wanted Draco to be safe. And more importantly, he needed Harry to be safe.  For once, luck was on Merlin’s side.

~:/\:~

When Merlin awoke in the morning he was met with a blissful silence.  As usual he was up before most of Slytherin house.  Feeling in the need for some fresh air, Merlin decided to take this opportunity to visit Kilgharrah. 

After tiptoeing his way out of the castle, Merlin’s silent steps turn into casual strides as he makes his way down to the forest.  The morning air is cool with a soft breeze, making the tips of Merlin’s ear tingle from the cold.  He doesn’t mind though.  Merlin had endured much harsher weather during his trip down memory lane.

 As he approaches the forest Merlin slows his pace, enjoying the rush of magic.  He smiles as he sees creatures scurry by, carrying on their daily routine.  When Merlin reaches the clearing he stumbles over a fallen branch.  After steadying himself, Merlin adjusts his neckerchief back into its proper position. 

With a sudden chill, Merlin is met with a heavy wind as Kilgharrah prepares for his landing.  The dragon laughs at Merlin, having seen his misstep.  “You never cease to amaze me young warlock.”

“Just trying to keep it fresh.” Merlin winks.

“I will never understand the terminology used in this new era.” Kilgharrah sighs.  Merlin continues to grin.

“I come bearing news.” Kilgharrah awaits the update. “The champions will be chosen in the Tri-Wizard tournament today.”

“And this is of your concern? You nor the boy you have come to protect are of age.”

“Yeah I thought about that.  But since when has anything ever gone my way?” Kilgharrah looks at him quizzically.

“What are you suggesting?”

“I’m not suggesting anything. I’m just saying that I think considering my history, getting lucky and having nothing go wrong is unlikely.  I think we should be prepared for the unexpected.”

“You are over thinking things.  The rules are set.”

“I’ve met many people that are gifted at bending the rules.” Merlin muttered.

“There is nothing you can do young warlock.  You cannot predict the future.  Do not dwell on what has yet to come.”

“I know.” Merlin sighed and met the dragon’s eyes. “Any news on Morgana?”

“There have been no updates.”

“Oh.”

“Do not worry yourself.  You will manage just as you always do.” Merlin nodded. Kilgharrah lifted his head and tilted it to the side.  “People are waking up.  You should return.”

Once again Merlin nodded his head.  He said his goodbyes to Kilgharrah and marched back to the castle.  Last night he had gone to bed feeling relieved, but this morning he had woken up feeling as if something was off. He couldn’t quite place the feeling, but he never just got lucky.  For once, everything seemed to be going his way.  He had friends, someone knew about his magic, and Harry wasn’t in any danger.  It was almost too perfect.  Merlin couldn’t help but feel it was the calm before the storm. 

Merlin made his way to the Great Hall where plates were stacked high with assortments of foods.  He had made it back just in time to merge in with the rush of students arriving for breakfast.  As he eyed his table he spotted Draco who waved him over. 

Merlin grabbed a plate and stacked it high with pancakes, sausage, and eggs.  Draco took one look at his plate and scoffed. “Are you feeding an army or something? There is no way you are going to finish all of that.”

Merlin gasped, pretending to be offended. “Excuse me, I happen to be a growing boy in great need of all this nutrients- hey what- hey- What do you think you’re doing!?” Draco leaned over and scooped a heap of eggs off Merlin’s plate and onto his own.

“Feeding the troops.” He responded.  He then shoved a large forkful of Merlin’s eggs into his mouth.

Merlin rolled his eyes.  The two finished their breakfast, joking all the way through.  When breakfast concluded they stood up and went to their first class.

“I still can’t believe you ate all that.” Draco commented as they sat down in their seats for History of Magic.

“I told you.  I’m a growing boy and need my food.  Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know.” Draco laughed.

“Yeah, but where do you pack it all? You’re a twig.  I’m pretty sure you just ate twice your own weight. Did you use a spell to give yourself a larger stomach?  You know like the spell used to make things bigger on the inside?”

“And if I did?”

“Then I’m definitely organizing a hot dog eating contest.  Entrees cost 10 pounds per person and winner takes all.  I’ll create a poll for people to bet. I’ll bet on you and we can share our winnings.”

“Share? Aren’t I the one eating?”

“Yeah, but I’m the mastermind behind the scheme.” Merlin rolled his eyes.  Before he could respond class began.  Like most days in this class, Merlin decided to take a nap. 

~:/\:~

Draco woke him at the end of class and the rest of the day seemed to fly by.  Merlin had trouble focusing on any of his work, not that his teachers cared. They all knew he would pass the class even if he never showed up. 

Finally it was dinner and Merlin’s heart thudded with anticipation for this evenings events.  When he entered the Great Hall, conversations echoed loudly as they reverberated within the room.  Everyone was anxious to hear who the champions would be. 

Once again, Merlin found Draco and took his seat.  Dinner was served, but Merlin’s appetite from this morning vanished.  He was too stressed to eat.  He prayed nothing would go wrong.  Draco seemed to notice his behavior.

“I guess you ate enough this morning to last you throughout the day.” Merlin smirked.

“Yeah I guess I did. Looks like my stomach does have an end.”

“That’s ok. I’m still going to organize that hot dog eating contest.”

“My stomach isn’t endless.  I won’t be able to eat that many.”

“No, but if you skip breakfast I’m pretty sure you could devour the competition.” Draco smiled at his pun. “See what I did there.”

“You sneaky devil.”

“I try.” Merlin was about to respond, but like this morning, was cut off. 

Dumbledore stood at his podium along with the other headmasters. “Could I have everyone’s attention.” A hush fell over the crowd. “As you all should know, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament.  Throughout the past few weeks, all eligible contenders who wish to compete have placed their name in the Goblet.  There will only be one champion chosen per school. Tonight, the Goblet will choose our champions.” The hall roared with cheers. “Good luck to all of you.” 

Dumbledore walked over to the Goblet as it spewed blue flames.  He stood before it and waited.  Suddenly the fire burned red and spewed out a piece of paper with a name etched onto it.  “Fleur Delacour from the Beauxbatons Academy!” He shouted.  The room was filled with claps and shouts as a beautiful blonde girl made her way up to the front of the room. She exited into a side room where the champions were to meet.

When the room quieted Dumbledore approached the Goblet once again. It turned red and spit out another piece of paper. “Victor Krum from the Durmstrang Institute!” There was thudding on the floor and loud masculine shouts that roars above the other applause.  Victor Krum, Quidditch star, made his way to the front of the room with his head held high and a stern look set on his face. He nodded and made his way into the next room. 

Once again the room went quiet and Merlin leaned forward. He felt a twisting in his gut. Something wasn’t right.  Merlin waited as Dumbledore waited for the fire to turn red.  When the name was spit out, the headmaster grabbed the paper but did not speak. Merlin’s heart filled with dread. He knew exactly whose name was on that paper before it was ever spoken. 

Dumbledore muttered under his breath for a moment.  The other headmasters looked at him curiously but Dumbledore stared at the paper.  A few seconds later he composed himself and spoke the dreaded name. “Harry Potter from Hogwarts.” The room stayed silent.  No one spoke.  All eyes darted the room looking for Harry who sat frozen in his seat. 

Harry stared at Dumbledore just as bewildered as everyone else if not more so. Harry’s friend Ron nudged him and knocked him out of his stupor.  Slowly Harry rose from his seat. The hall remained silent.  No one said a word as Harry made his way to the front of the room.  Each step sounded like a gunshot.  Dumbledore whispered something to Harry and he nodded, exiting into the next room. 

The silence finally broke and conversation filled the room.  No one knew what to think.  The three headmasters huddled together, their expressions showing they were in a heated debate.  Draco didn’t speak.  He stared at the Goblet, envious of Harry. 

Merlin cringed.  He knew exactly what he had to do, but he knew it would take a toll on his friendship with Draco.  Things had been going great and now he was about to ruin it.  Merlin was miserable as he looked longingly at his friend.  He sat there for a minute thinking about their mindless banter and how everything was about to change.

Merlin felt eyes on him from across the room.  Looking up Merlin saw Severus Snape.  The two shared a meaningful glance.  Merlin was sure his eyes conveyed his longing, misery, anger, and regret.  In return the potions master reflected a look that expressed a mingling of confusion and sympathy.

 Merlin nodded his head then closed his eyes. He focused his energy on the Goblet in the center of the room. He could feel its power coursing through the cup.  Merlin didn’t really know what to expect.  Commanding his magic with his mind was difficult because it required his complete concentration.  Merlin manipulated the enchanted cup and used his magic to enact his will. The only experience Merlin could think to compare this to was converting his Sidhe staff into his wand.

He merged his magic into the cup, overpowering it.  Merlin tried to restrain himself, forgetting how his magic would react with the other.  In his head Merlin pictured his name on a slip of paper.  He watched it form, cringing when he realized it was his actual name.  In an attempt to correct his mistake, Merlin released a little more of his magic into the cup, successfully altering his name to Myron.  He visualized the cup spewing his name just as the rest.

Merlin wasn’t sure if his attempt would work.  After all its not like he could actually see what was happening.  He pictured it in his head and hoped it would come out okay. When he opened his eyes the room was still thick with conversation.  Across the room Professor Snape watched him closely trying to figure out what Merlin had just done. As if on cue, the room was suddenly silenced and the headmasters quit their quarreling. Everyone stared at the Goblet.

At first Merlin had thought his attempt had failed, but soon the Goblet was changing color. But it wasn’t to red. The fire grew in size, ripping in nearly every direction.  It was as if a chemical reaction erupted within the Goblet.  Sparks flew into the air. The fire burned gold.  From the peak of its flames a slip of paper was spewed out and the name drifted down. 

The display made Merlin jump. He had not meant to cause that sort of show. The last thing he needed was more attention.

As Dumbledore stared at the name his brows creased. He glared at the paper as if it were going to burst into flames.  He didn’t speak.  It wasn’t like his reaction to Harry.  When Harry had been called the headmaster was surprised, but his expression was sad.  It was no surprise Harry Potter got sucked into another deadly match to him.  But Merlin? He looked perplexed and visibly pained as he could come up with no answer. 

Suddenly Severus Snape stood up from his seat and approached the headmaster by the podium.  His eyes looked up hesitantly and met Merlin’s.  Merlin looked ashamed, but he held his head high. He was on a mission.  Glancing at the paper the professor only confirmed what he already knew.  Putting out his hand he offered to take it from the headmaster who nodded and handed over the paper.  “Myron Emerson.”

Everyone at the Slytherin table turned towards him, hate laced in their eyes.  He had given them a speech about how they didn’t need the fame, fortune or glory.  He had told them to stop trying to cheat.  Now they all think he played them. 

Merlin risked a glance at Draco, but the boy didn’t meet his eyes.  As Merlin stood up he whispered, “I’m sorry.” But Draco never responded.  Merlin walked to the front of the room with his head held high.  As he reached the front the headmasters glared at him, both foreign school leaders had a look of disgust and disapproval plastered on their face while Dumbledore looked at him with curiosity.  Merlin kept walking. 

When Merlin reached where Severus Snape was standing he paused as his professors grabbed his arm. Merlin kept his gaze looking forward. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” The man spoke in a low monotone.

“I’m doing my job.” Merlin ripped his arm from the Professor with a firm tug.  He then continued walking forward, never once looking at the man who knew the truth. 

~:/\:~


	10. Dragons and Dragonlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

Chapter 10

~:/\:~

Merlin took a deep breath and pressed his shoulders back before he entered the room where each of the three schools champions stood.  As he walked in, three pairs of eyes shot up. 

Fleur and Victor’s mouths were slightly agape and their eyebrows were furrowed, cuing Merlin in that he had just interrupted a heated argument.  Harry stood there silently with the strains of confusion etched into his features. 

The eyes followed him as he made his way to where they stood. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry was the first to speak.

“Same as you I suppose.” Merlin shrugged.

“Any idea why the goblet picked us?”

“Not a clue.” Though he could feign ignorance, Merlin could no longer guise himself as the fool.   For the tasks that lay ahead he would need to assume leadership and the responsibility of his duties dictated by destiny.  There was no time to second guess his choices.

Harry nodded. Fleur and Victor exchanged annoyed glances.

“There cannot be two champions from one school.  Besides, you are both underage!” Fleur huffed in her thick accent. Victor ran a hand over his head. 

“What is to happen now?” The Quidditch star asked in a much calmer tone than Merlin anticipated. 

“I don’t-” Merlin started, but was interrupted by the three headmasters that hastily entered the room. 

The two foreign leaders rushed to the sides of their champions and offered quick congratulatory words.  However, their words of encouragement and endearment were quickly halted when their gazes met the two Hogwarts ‘champions’. 

“Professor.” Headmaster Igor Karkaroff spoke suddenly, sweeping his cloak to the side as he faced Dumbledore. “How is it these two, children, were capable of evading the law binding spells you placed on the cup?  Considering who these two students are, the most renown and your brightest, it seems oddly suspicious for the cup to ‘select’ them, despite the conflict of their age.”

“Indeed professor,” Madame Maxine continued on, “I agree it is a peculiar turn of events.”

Dumbledore lifted his head slightly and lowered his spectacles.  In the irises of his blue eyes was a warning. “I assure you headmasters that I have not permitted any exceptions. However, I will be conducting an investigation.  While an elder student may have placed their names in the ballot, the nature of the cup is law abiding.  The cup may choose whosoever is the most worthy and qualified.  There is no replacing of champions for the cup’s selection is final.  I can only hope that Mr. Potter and Mr. Emerson are prepared to take on the challenges that await.”

Harry and Merlin both looked at the professor as he turned to them and searched their eyes.  Harry’s foot tapped nervously on the floor as the boy willed himself to speak.  “But, professor, surely there must be a mistake?”

“I’m afraid there is nothing that can be done.” Dumbledore said softly.  Harry simply nodded and returned to his silence, still trying to comprehend what he had just become part of. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw a familiar figure assessing the situation from the doorway.  Merlin did not acknowledge his presence, but he could feel the potions master’s gaze analyzing his every move. 

The room was silent.  Merlin kept his eyes glued to the Hogwarts headmaster, waiting for further instructions.  Dumbledore composed himself and made his way to the center of the room. 

“As you all well know by now, the Triwizard Tournament is a series of challenges.  Each task will test you both physically and mentally. The winner of the tournament will receive a lifetime of riches and glory, but again I warn you.  These tasks are dangerous.  Do not underestimate the foe you may face.”  The professor paused to let his words sink in.  “The first challenge will test your courage in the face of the unknown, therefore it will remain undisclosed until day of the first trial.  I wish you all the best of luck.”  Dumbledore concluded his speech and Severus Snape approached.  After a few whispered words a small smile spread across the headmasters lips.

“Ah, yes. Thank you Severus for the reminder.” Professor Snape nodded at the recognition. “It almost slipped my mind, but prior to the trials your wands must be examined by Mr. Ollivander to assess their condition.  I assure you this is just to help ensure your safety.  He will be here in a few days time. Each of you will be summoned from your classes when he arrives. Until then, you are all free to go.”  Everyone began filing out of the room, but Merlin stayed behind.

“Professor Snape,” Merlin spoke just loud enough for the professor to hear as he met the man’s stride. The potions master paused his steps. “Could I have a word?” With a quick glance in Dumbledore’s direction, Severus Snape watched as the headmaster exited the room, leaving no one but Merlin and himself. 

“What is it Myron?” He sounded annoyed. 

“A wand weighing?” Merlin waved his arms around exasperatedly. 

“Yes. What of it?”

“A wand weighing!?” Merlin pressed again.

“Yes, a weighing of the wand. If you are simply going to waste my time then I am going to excuse myself.”

“Seriously? Let me clarify my concerns. A. Wand. WEIGHING.” Merlin pronounced whilst pulling out his wand and levitating it with a flash of his eyes.

“What are you-oh.” Realization dawned on him.  “You don’t own a real wand?”

“Well technically, this is a ‘real’ wand.  It just happens to be much more powerful than any wand Ollivander has ever seen. Trust me, making this was not easy.”

“You made your wand?”

“Well what else was I supposed to do? I couldn’t show up here wandless, and besides, every time I use a ‘normal’ wand it practically explodes!” Merlin huffed.

“What are you asking of me?” The professor asked bluntly.

“I’m not sure, but what I do know is that no one can ‘examine’ this wand.”

“Well that’s-”

“I don’t think you understand the severity of this situation.  No one, but me, can touch this wand.  I am not saying that just as an excuse to keep my cover.  No one can touch it.  The magic I used to create this wand is my own.  It’s bent to execute my will. My magic is instinctual and hence very protective of me.  If another wizard were to touch this wand, they would be perceived as a threat, and the magic within the wand would react defensively against them.” Merlin tried to explain in a rush.

“What will happen to them?”

“I’m not sure.”

“How are you not sure?”

“Well I’ve never let anyone else touch it.”

“Then how do you know what will happen!” The man growled in frustration.

“Do you know anything about bending magic to your will?”

“Well, Not-”

“No.  I can answer that for you. You don’t.  Lesson one, exacting magic to your bidding is NOT easy.  It takes all of your concentration and if you lose focus for even a second disastrous things can happen.  The material I used to form this wand was a relic, possessing its own magic. Previously this was a staff, but in order to alter it into a wand, not only did I have to manipulate its shape into one of condensed mass, but I had to use my magic and overpower the one that already existed within it.  Fun Fact, ancient magic is powerful.  So obviously, this was not a simple task. By merging my magic with the magic the staff possessed, it became completely and solely loyal to me.  Therefore if someone were to, I don’t know, try to tap into it and discover its secrets it would act in my defense because it is an extension of my magic.”

Severus Snape stayed silent for a moment as he digested what was being said.  The amount of power Merlin possessed was beginning to frighten him, although he would never admit it. 

“What do you suggest I do then?”

“I don’t know, help me come up with an excuse to get me out of the ceremony. Convince them my wand is in prime condition. You’ve been ‘tutoring’ me. You would know.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” He said coolly.

“Thank you.” Merlin sighed. He then began making his way to the door.

“Myron.” Professor Snape called, making him turn around.

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.” Merlin grinned at his teacher’s rare show of compassion. 

~:/\:~

The past few days had been hard on Merlin.  Every time he tried to strike up a conversation with Draco he was ignored.  Merlin expected this from the other Slytherins but had not anticipated this from his friend. 

When he made it back to the common room after talking to Professor Snape, Merlin prepared himself for the fit of fury and betrayal he knew Draco felt, but when he walked in the boy wasn’t there. 

Merlin waited worried throughout the night, wondering when his friend would return so they could talk it out.  He didn’t really know what he would say, but he wanted to try to work through the kinks of their now strained relationship. 

When Draco finally returned it was nearly three in the morning.  Merlin jumped up when Draco entered the room ready to defend himself, but Draco never even looked at him.  Instead, the boy shuffled to his bed and went straight to sleep, leaving Merlin standing in the middle of the dorm alone. 

In the morning Merlin tried again, but Draco brushed his teeth and left for the Great Hall in a heated chatter with Crab and Goyle.  Merlin sat alone that day, and well, every day since.

Now Merlin had potions with Gryffindor.  When he walked into the dungeon classroom Merlin wasn’t really sure where to sit.  Usually he would sit in the back with Draco, but his seat was already filled.  Most of the Slytherins refused to even meet his eyes, but those that did met his with a hostile glare. 

Feeling unsettled and shunned, Merlin walked towards the front and saw an empty seat next to Harry on the other side of the room.  Sitting with another house was almost unheard of, but feeling rejected from his own, Merlin decided to make a bold move. 

“Is this seat taken?” Merlin asked hesitantly.

Harry looked up, momentarily shocked.  He shook his head. “No. You can sit here.”

“Thanks.” Merlin smiled graciously.

Merlin sat in silence for a few minutes while Harry finished up his conversation with Ron and Hermione.  When Professor Snape noticed where he sat, the man took a look around the room assessing the situation.  With a look of understanding, the potions master turned back to his work, choosing not to comment. 

“So, how are you holding up?” Harry asked suddenly, pulling Merlin back.

“I’ve been better.” Merlin looked back towards the Slytherins who sneered in his direction making Harry scoff.

“I’ll say. Your housemates don’t look too friendly from where I’m sitting.”

“It’s not that…”

“Then what is it?” Harry asked.  Merlin noticed Ron and Hermione leaning in to listen.

“It’s just, I may have preached morality and started a egotistically driven Slytherin revolution and then, what do you know, was suddenly chosen as the spontaneous fourth champion of the Triwizard Tournament. They think I tricked them out of finding a loophole so I could use it for myself.”  Merlin scratched behind his ear as he admitted his foolery.

“Ouch, that’s rough.” Ron commented.  Hermione looked perplexed as she sorted through his statement. Merlin shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess.” He said.

“Any idea what the first task is going to be?” Harry asked Merlin.

“Not a clue. Hopefully something familiar.” Harry nodded, but Hermione laughed sharply.

“Please, this is the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  It is extremely unlikely you have undergone any of the experiences that you will face in the arena.” She said smartly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Merlin muttered quietly. 

Just then the class started.  Merlin zoned out immediately and continued thinking about the Tournament.  What was the first task? Would he face creature like the Afanc Nimueh had conjured? Probably nothing deadly like the questing beast, but maybe something similar to Lamia? Merlin couldn’t guess. There were too many possibilities. 

Merlin was lost in his thoughts until he heard Professor Snape conclude his lecture. “If you have any questions go ask Myron.” Merlin groaned. 

“Hey,” Harry nudged Merlin with his elbow.

“Yeah?”

“Here.” Harry pushed his book towards Merlin. “I saw you zone out.  I’m not sure if the Professor thinks extraordinarily highly of you or has it out to get you by calling you out every day, but either the case this is what we just discussed if you want to take a moment and review before the crowds arrive.” Merlin laughed.

“I think it’s both, and thanks.  I owe you one.”

“Remember that in the arena.” Harry smirked. 

Merlin spent the rest of potions answering questions, mostly from Gryffindor students, although a few reluctant Slytherins had also made an appearance. 

After class, Merlin decided to follow the trio to the Great Hall for lunch.  The four of them laughed together all the way to the entrance of the hall where they all stopped.  Merlin looked at his table longingly, and the trio glanced at each other.

“You know Myron, there is no rule that says you have to eat with your house. Why don’t you come sit with us today?” Merlin was surprised to hear the offer come from Hermione.

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled, relieved he would not have to eat alone once again. 

Ignoring the looks, Merlin sat next to his new group of friends and made light conversation. 

“Hey, Myron,” Ron started, “You’re pretty cool for a Slytherin.  How come there aren’t others like you?”

Merlin shrugged. “I’m just unique.”

“Yeah, but I mean, you don’t really act, Slytherin-y.”

Merlin remembered similar words coming from those in his own house, but before he could begin his speech Hermione spoke up.

“Don’t be stupid Ron. You can’t act like a house.  Besides, Slytherin isn’t the defining feature of evil like you seem to think.  Just like any house it has its morals and beliefs, someone which Myron must have shared to be put there.  Slytherin houses those that possess extraordinary leadership capabilities, as well as those that are ambitious, powerful, and determined.  Think of the house as a means to an ends, helping people to achieve their goals.  Of course, there are individuals we may not care for in that house, but the intent of the house was not corrupt.  Honestly Ron, how would you like to be judged by the way others act around you? You are not limited to the characteristics expressed by your house, it’s just that some of those features in your character may appear more prominently.” Hermione concluded sounding proud of herself.  Merlin stared at her with a new respect. 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Merlin smiled genuinely over at her with pride in his eyes.  Hermione blushed and looked away.

“Sorry mate. Didn’t mean to offend you.” Ron raised his arms in surrender while Merlin chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, I hear that a lot.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Harry inquired.

“Of course, but like Hermione just did, I always try to enlighten my curious listeners in on the truth.  Just like Gryffindor, Slytherin is a house.  Because power is so controversial, the house itself has come under question.  People often see power as dangerous rather than seeing the good it can do.  Magic is just a sword we all wield with our minds.  We choose whether we use it for good or for evil.  All the good in Slytherin is often overlooked because with great power comes great responsibility.  Sometimes it requires us to make choices others may not agree with.  There are times when we just need to trust ourselves, or there is no right decision.  Sometimes, we need to choose the lesser of two evils and hope that others will see that we tried our best. If they don’t, there is nothing you can do. It is these choices that create backlash and taint the name of Slytherin.  But sometimes, the perceptions of others shape what they believe into a reality.  If all you see is hate and corruption in Slytherin, why shouldn’t there be?”

The trio stared at him as if the words that left his mouth were from an ancient biblical text.  The reason and compassion laced in his speech stunted their ability to formulate words. 

Eventually the three Gryffindors composed themselves and finished their meals.  The four continued on their day and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The second Merlin entered the classroom he had a bad feeling.  They took their seats and waited for class to begin. 

Mad Eye Moody, as everyone called him, paced the front of the room.  Merlin narrowed his eyes at his teacher.  Moody’s robotic eye glanced him up and down curiously, but Merlin kept his expression blank leaving nothing to discover. 

When class started, the defense against the dark arts teacher explained what insects he had collected and displayed in the containers at the front of the classroom.  He pulled a spider out of a jar and captured the classrooms attention.  As the spider aimlessly scurried over the man’s palm, the teacher directed his wand towards it and yelled _“Imperio!”_

Merlin shuddered in his seat. Harry looked at him curiously, while Merlin clenched the edge of his desk. 

“The Imperius Curse, one of the three unforgiveable curses.  I am not teaching you this so you can use it as a weapon, but to know what it does so you can prepare and defend yourself if someone threatens to use it against you.” The class seemed to lean in as he spoke. “This curse bends an individual’s will to do their bidding-yes” he called said as a student raised their hand.

“Why are they called the unforgivable curses?” the student spoke.

“Because this is dark magic.  It obliterates an individual’s will. Is there forgiveness for that?” The class was silent.  “I can make this spider do whatever I want.  Perhaps, kill itself?”

“No, wait!” a boy yelled. Merlin turned to see Neville stand up in horror. 

“Come here boy!” Moody called.  Neville slowly made his way up to the front. 

 _“Crucio!”_ Moody yelled and the spider began to writhe in pain.  Merlin adverted his eyes, silently willing himself not to get involved.

“What are you doing?!” Neville asked in horror. “Stop it! You’re hurting it!”

“This is the Cruciatus Curse, otherwise known as the torturing curse.” The class stared. “You want me to stop it boy?” Neville nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Ok.”

 _“Avada Kedavra!”_ The spider stilled. “The killing curse.”  Neville stared at it as if looking at a painful memory.  Merlin understood.  “Know these curses, and prepare. Unfortunately there is not much you can do to protect yourself other than being able to quickly use a counterattack.  The killing curse obviously is the most lethal.  Only one person has ever survived it, and he is sitting in this very room.” Everyone turned to stare at Harry. 

Merlin looked too, but he looked at the boy differently.  Rather than awe and disbelief, Merlin looked at him in understanding.  Neither liked to be in the spotlight. 

Unfortunately, they were about to share it.

~:/\:~

Not even twenty minutes later, both Harry and Merlin were called out of class.  Merlin’s stomach clenched in anticipation. This had to be the wand ceremony.  Merlin’s nerves made his heart thud heavily in his chest.  Where was Professor Snape?

When the two prodigies entered the room, Merlin was surprised to see a woman sitting with a quill and paper hovering beside her.

“Are these my two superstars?” the woman asked their guide who nodded. “Excellent! Sit down, sit, please! Oh, I’m so pleased to meet the both of you!” She squealed excitedly.  “Oh! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Rita Skeeter and I’m here to write an article about the Triwizard Tournament!”

“Oh, umm-” Harry was interrupted.

“No need to thank me yet Mr. Potter.  By the time this article is published the entire wizarding world will know your name. I’m going to make you a celebrity! So don’t leave out any detail while I’m asking my questions.  Same goes to you Mr. Emerson.  I’m sure the world would love to hear your story as well!”

“And if I don’t want the world to know my story?” Merlin asked nervously.

“Oh, don’t be so modest dear.  Everyone loves fame and fortune.  Embrace this experience!” She spoke so quickly it was hard to make out her words.

“No offense, but I really don’t need the world to hear my story.” Merlin sighed and began to walk out.

“Not so fast.” Rita waved her wand and the doors shut. 

“Look, the world didn’t care about me yesterday, so I see no reason for them to care about me tomorrow.” Merlin sighed. 

“The world works in mysterious ways. I bet you that all your experiences have been leading you to this moment, right now.  You have been selected to do something most people can only dream of doing!”

“Trust me, if I had a choice I wouldn’t be here.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Well, fate just has its ways.” She spoke defiantly.

“Yes. It does, doesn’t it.” His comment was meant to be snarky, but the woman perceived it as a surrender of sorts.  She grabbed his arm and shoved him into the chair besides Harry who had chosen to remain silent and watch Merlin fight his battle. 

“Excellent!” She exclaimed. “Actually, I think our meeting should take place somewhere a little more private.” She suddenly stood up. “Grab your chairs and follow me children!” She hollered.

Rita opened a door and shoved them in.  It was a supply closet.  Merlin and Harry shuffled awkwardly trying to situate themselves in the cramped space while the woman remained perfectly at ease.

“This is splendid! Oh how lovely you both are. Let’s begin.” Merlin and Harry exchanged nervous looks.  “So Harry, tell me, what was it like hearing your name called from the Goblet of Fire?”

“Um… surprising?” Harry spoke slowly looking to Merlin for reassurance.  Merlin shrugged.  There was nothing for him to do.

Rita laughed at Harry’s comment. “You boys, so modest! It’s exhausting. Now really, tell me what emotions were running through you the moment you heard your name.”

“I was, shocked.” Harry began. “And confused.”

“Confused? Hmm interesting. What about you Mr. Emerson. How did you feel?”

“Same as Harry I guess.”

“I see. Well, when you entered what was going through your heads?”

“We didn’t enter.” Harry spoke immediately.

“Of course you didn’t. What about your friends? How did they react when you were selected as champions?” Rita pressed on.

“My friends were supportive. I guess you could say some were a bit jealous.” Harry said cautiously.

“These friends do they have names?”

“Well my friend Ron-”

“Oh, he must be the jealous one! Tell me, did he want to riches and glory? Hmmm scratch that.” She spoke to her quill.  “Are you both trying to impress the same girl?”

“What? No, He and my friend Hermione-”

“There is a girl! I can see it now. Two friends fighting for the affection of the same woman. Don’t worry Harry, there is no way she can ignore you now!”

“Hey! That’s not what I-”

“And what about you Myron dear? Any lucky lady? Surely with those cheekbones of yours you’ve had your fair share of admirers.”

“None that I know of.”

“Ah, what a shame.  What of that peculiar garment your wearing?”

“My neckerchief?”

“Yes, of course. Does it hold sentimental value? Why wear it?”

“It’s a style choice.” Merlin said slightly offended. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin could see Harry trying not to laugh.

“Excellent, and what of your parents? From my research on you Myron I have found both your parents to be deceased. Obviously yours are Harry dear, so I want you both to tell me, if your parents were both still alive, what would they think of you right now?”

“I never really knew my parents so I wouldn’t know.” Harry stated. 

“Oh yes, a tragedy.  You must miss them so much. Myron?”

“My parents are none of your concern.” Merlin spoke coldly.

“Oh my. I seem to have struck a nerve. I guess you never had the best of relationships with your parents.  It says in my records you spent most of your time with your uncle anyway.”

“I had a good relationship with my parents.” Merlin defended.

“Hmm, no I don’t think so. I’m not getting that kind of vibe.  Anyways, these trials must be so daunting.  What do you anticipate?”

“Something new?” Harry asked, hoping it was the right answer.

“A challenge.” Merlin added obviously.

“Clearly. Well, it seems the two of you are friends with one another. Why don’t you tell me about your friendship. When was the first time you met?” The magic quill continued to write on the floating parchment.

“We were on our way to one of our classes, and Myron ran into me and knocked me over.” Harry recounted the event.

“It was an accident.”

“Oh how lovely! It sounds like a meeting straight out of a romance novel, scratch that, it sounds like one of those muggle comedy shows!”

“Trust me, it wasn’t glamorous.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“No matter. Well, would you look at the time? I’ll be seeing you boys later. Prepare yourselves because tomorrow the world will be screaming your names!” And without another word, Rita Skeeter walked out of the closet, leaving the two boys stunned in their seats.

Silence prevailed momentarily.  A few minutes later Merlin decided to break the awkward tension that was building between them.

“Well… that was, unsettling.”

“Did she get anything right?”

“No. You should probably warn your friends they may be featured in a jealous rivalry and love triangle in the latest addition of the Daily Prophet.”

“Good call. Hermione is going to throw a fit.”

“Probably.”

“Hey, at least I’m not the one who’s sense of fashion will be publicly criticized.”

“It’s a neckerchief!”

“Myron, I have never seen any muggle or wizard wear a neckerchief before.”

“It’s a personal choice.”

The two of them laughed and exited the supply closet hoping no one was there to get any ideas.  Unfortunately for them, their guide, had returned.

“Collin, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“I was sent to get the two of you for the wand weighing ceremony.  Wow, you both look brilliant!” Collin flashed a quick photo of the two of them caught off guard.  “Great! Ok, yeah, follow me!”

Collin led them to an empty classroom.  Fleur and Victor were already there, alongside their headmasters.  Merlin’s nerves returned.  Was there a way out of this?

Just then Albus Dumbledore walked into the room with Mr. Ollivander. “This should not take long.” The Hogwarts headmaster reassured. 

There was no speech or time for preparation.  Dumbledore motioned to Fleur to brought her wand up to Mr. Ollivander. The elderly man took her wand delicately and balanced it in his hands. “Good weight.” He slid his hand across. “Acceptable length.” With a couple of taps Mr. Ollivander located the wands history and examined its quality. “Excellent durability.” He smiled. “Your wand will serve you well in the Tournament to come.” Fleur smiled graciously and was excused.

Victor was next.  He carried his wand to the front of the room and gruffly gave it to the inspecting man.  A similar process to the analysis Mr. Ollivander had conducted on Fleur’s wand was initiated.  All too soon it was Harry’s turn. 

While Ollivander was in the middle of his inspection of Harry’s wand, Severus Snape burst into the room. “I require Mr. Emerson’s assistance on a matter.” He spoke directly towards Dumbledore.

“Surely, Severus, it can wait a few minutes.  Myron must have his wand assessed.”

“I’m afraid the matter is urgent.”

“I see.” The headmaster nodded. “Perhaps, Mr. Ollivander and I should wait for this matter to be taken care of?”

“I cannot say how long I will require his assistance.”

“Albus, I’m sorry, but I am on a tight schedule. I cannot wait here long.” Mr. Ollivander spoke relieving Merlin.

“Professor Snape has been instructing me. I’m sure he could take a look at my wand and assess it capability for the Tournament?” Merlin inquired.

The potions master nodded. “If it would appease you, I will take a look at Mr. Emerson’s wand.  I am familiar with the process.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Very well. I suggest you hurry off then.  This is of course an urgent matter?”

“Yes professor.” Merlin agreed. He quickly strutted out of the room. 

Merlin followed Professor Snape to his classroom.  “Thank you.” The man merely nodded. “So, what now?”

“Now you sit silently and wait for your classes to end while I prepare tomorrows lesson.”

“So you just want me to sit here?”

“Yes.”

“Quietly?”

“That would be implied Mr. Emerson.” The man scoffed.

“Oh come on, I’m supposed to be helping you. At least give me something to do.” The professor raised his eyebrow and slightly smirked.

“Very well.”

Minutes later Merlin sat on the ground sorting through ancient potion textbooks.  Some of those books looked older than him despite being from the twentieth century.  Merlin went into a coughing fit as he inhaled the dust that covered the tops of the books.

“Would you keep it down over there? I’m working.” Merlin continued coughing.

“What happened? Did someone put cremated ashes in this cupboard?” Merlin gagged.

“My grandmother did love potions.” Severus surprisingly joked.

“So I just inhaled human remains? Brilliant. I can’t wait for my allergies to kick in this season now.” Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t think this makes us family.”

“Because I inhaled your deceased grandmother? No way. Besides, if that’s what happened to grandma I don’t want to know what would happen to me if we were related.” The man chuckled lowly. 

It was the rare moments like these Merlin loved most.  

“So are you ready?” the professor asked him.

“Ready?”

“For your first trial?”

“There isn’t much I’m not ready for. I just wish I knew what it was.  Any advice?”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“No promises.” Merlin winked.

~:/\:~

One day.  There was one day left before the first challenge. Merlin knew he shouldn’t be nervous, after all he was Emrys, but that didn’t seem to prevent his stomach from twisting itself into knots.

During the last few days he and Harry had bonded.  Since Draco was still giving him the cold shoulder, the trio had continuously extended an invitation to him, whether in class or during meals.  Merlin was grateful and enjoyed their company. 

Hermione particularly intrigued him.  Merlin had known she was intelligent, but as he got to know her he quickly discovered her knowledge extended beyond that of books.  She was passionate about school, but was not driven to learn for a lust of power.  Instead she surprised him by her genuine thirst for knowledge simply for the sake of learning.  Hermione knew that the more she learned the more she would be able to give back and help others.  It was for this reason Merlin was drawn to her. 

Sure, Merlin found her attractive. Her beauty was natural and often overlooked, but her mind was her most alluring feature.  Merlin enjoyed their debates, whether about a particular potion, spell, or even things they enjoyed in the mundane world.  Neither of Hermione’s parents possessed magic, which meant that during breaks Hermione spent her time doing things ordinary people would do like going to the movies, or grocery shopping. 

Of course Merlin was familiar with blending into the ordinary flow of life. It had been his cover for centuries.  The two always had lots to talk about.  Harry and Ron found it difficult to contribute to their conversations, but found that while they talked it gave the two of them the perfect time to escape and play some wizard chess without Hermione’s badgering.

Merlin didn’t mind. He was fond of his time alone with Hermione.  Harry once teased him that he was developing a crush on the girl, which made Merlin blush.  He liked Hermione, but he refused to invest himself into a relationship when the stakes were so high.  She was brilliant, and Merlin really did love their stimulating discussions, but it could never be more than that.  The last time he let a woman into his heart she was murdered. 

Merlin carried the weight of Freya with him everywhere he went.  Her death meant more to him than many of the other casualties he witnessed because he had opened himself up to her.  He was ready to move away to the scenic place of her lost childhood.  He was going to help her cope with her curse, and love and protect her.   He had been happy with her, but destiny has no care for frivolous emotions.  Merlin had known this, but in his defiance he had made the choice to be selfish.  He put his happiness before the wellbeing of the kingdom.  It was his fault Freya died. Merlin would not compromise himself or anyone else.  He could never be selfish. 

So when Harry teased him about his feelings for Hermione, Merlin laughed it off and called him crazy.  The look on Harry’s face was disappointed, but Merlin would not put his friends in unnecessary danger. 

Today, Hermione sat next to him in their charms class. She watched the small professor intently as he demonstrated a new spell, but Merlin wasn’t paying attention.  Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed after glancing at him. She was jealous of his ability to maintain outstanding grades, but never have to work to achieve them.  Normally she would harass him to still pay attention, but today she decided to leave him alone knowing there must be a lot going through his mind. Just one day until the first trial.

After class Merlin decided to excuse himself from the group.  As he turned to walk away he heard Harry call from behind him.

“Myron, wait up!” Harry waved Ron and Hermione off.  Merlin and Harry synced their steps as they began walking in the opposite direction.

“What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I’m ok. What about you? Ready?”

“I hope so.” Merlin nodded. The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a fork in their paths. “Alright, well, good luck Myron. I’ve got to go. See you tomorrow.”

“Thanks, good luck to you too.”

“Thanks!” Harry called, already walking away. 

Merlin continued on, heading toward the Slytherin common room, when suddenly there was a loud ringing in his ears.  Merlin clutched his head, feeling glad no one was around to see him stumble.  Kilgharrah’s voice thundered loudly in his mind. 

_“Merlin, MERLIN! Come quickly.”_

Merlin didn’t bother to respond.   Merlin looked around to make sure he was still alone before turning around and sprinting to the forbidden forest. 

When Merlin got there he didn’t take the time to enjoy the sudden burst magic. Instead, he pushed himself forward until he came to the clearing.  Merlin panted and grabbed a nearby tree for support. 

Kilgharrah hadn’t arrived at the clearing yet, which made Merlin especially nervous. Why would the dragon rush him if he wasn’t here?

After a few minutes Merlin heard a familiar flapping and was met by a cool breeze. 

“What took you so long? I thought it was urgent?”

“I apologize, young warlock, but we must be cautious.”

“Why? What’s happening? Is it Morgana?” The dragon shook its head.

“Wait, then what is it?” Merlin asked as the immediate panic left his body and was replaced by a growing frustration for the dragon’s unexplained urgency.

“I have learned of the first task for the trial to come.” Merlin perked up.

“You did? That’s great!” The dragon once again shook his head.

“I summoned you here to warn you of it.  Though you are capable, you must prepare yourself or risk exposure of your identity.”

“Why? What is it?”

“Dragons.”

“Dragons?”

“Yes, young warlock.”

“No, wait, that’s ridiculous. What sane person puts students in an arena with a dragon?!”

“This is the Triwizard Tournament.  There is no sanity when the reward derives from material wealth and an eternal legacy of honor.”

“What do I do? Is there a way to mask myself to them?”

“You cannot hide who you are. You are a dragonlord, and despite the fact these creatures may be an insult to historic dragon kind, they derive from our blood and will recognize your kinship.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means the dragon you face can do no harm to you.  Like I, they too must abide to your command.”

“Then what can I do? If I talk to it, my identity as a dragonlord is exposed, and if I don’t, it will what? Sit there and stare at me?”

“I cannot say how it will react.”

“Where are the dragons now?”

“They are being guarded deeper in this forest, the reason for which I have been so cautious.”

“Where’s Aithusa?”

“I sent him off to the Isle of the Blessed.  It was safer for him there.”

“Ok, good. So these dragons, is there any way I could talk to them before the tournament?”

“I’m afraid not. They are heavily guarded and the guards take shifts every few minutes. Your presence would only instigate a frenzy, and if you are caught, your cover hangs in the balance.” Merlin nodded his head slowly.

“So I improvise?”

“You will come up with something, but I thought it wise to give you time for preparation.”

“Yeah, but you’re the Great Dragon. I thought your wisdom preceded you?”

“Do not mock my intelligence boy! I have been of aid to you since your arrival in Camelot, but this trial is yours to face.  I can advise you when you face your foe, but I cannot aid you against your kin.”

“I’m sorry. Thank you.” The dragon nodded slightly accepting Merlin’s apology.

“Be careful.”

“I’ve heard that line before.”

~:/\:~

Today was the day.  Like usual, Merlin woke before everyone else.  His anxiety pressed against his chest making it difficult to sit still. 

Merlin decided to head down to the common room. As Merlin sat himself down on one of the rather uncomfortable leather couches, the faculty dorm door opened and Severus Snape entered the common room. 

“Morning.” Merlin said. Severus Snape turned his head swiftly to see Merlin reclining on the couch.

“Up so early Mr. Emerson? Nervous for the big day?”

“Oh no. I’m up this early every morning. Sometimes I like to go for a walk before classes start, but today I didn’t feel like it. What about you? You aren’t usually up this early.”

“No, I’m not.”

“So, why are you? Restless nights perhaps?”

“It is none of your concern.” He snapped.

“Ah, yep. Warm milk and honey.”

“Excuse me?”

“Try some warm milk and honey next time. It’s soothing and will help you sleep. It’s a trick I learned living amongst those without magic. Works like a charm.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion on the matter.”

“I know. And you’re welcome.” The professor rolled his eyes.

The rest of Merlin’s morning from that point on was left in silence. Severus Snape had exited the common room to help with preparations for the trial. About an hour and a half later the rest of the castle began to wake. Merlin decided to go down to get breakfast early before the crowds swarmed around him to wish him luck for his big day.

Merlin didn’t expect to see Harry there already, but he wasn’t surprised. Without much thought Merlin headed for the Gryffindor table and took his seat next to Harry.

“Big day today.” Merlin commented. Harry turned his head and offered a small smile.

“Yeah, big day.” Harry repeated distractedly.

A moment later, Harry began looking around room as if worried someone were listening. When the coast was clear Harry leaned in closer to Merlin.

“Look, last night… Last night I decided to do some investigating.  My dad left me with his invisibility cloak and I-um, I snuck out of the castle to try to figure out what the first task is.”

“Did you?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, I did.”

“What is it?” Merlin played along.

“Dragons.” The boy whispered.

“Seriously?” Merlin whispered back feigning his shock. Harry nodded.

“I know it’s not a lot of time to prepare, but I thought I should give you a heads up.”

“No, thank you. Wow. Dragons huh?”

“Yeah. I still can’t believe they are putting us against those things.”

“Me neither.”

~:/\:~

Two hours later Harry and Merlin stood side by side in the champions’ tent. Victor and Fleur arrived shortly after them.

The confident looks on the foreign competitors’ faces told Merlin they had somehow been informed of what they would be facing. 

The headmasters gathered together to explain what was about to happen. 

“Each of you will draw a dragon replica out of this hat.” Dumbledore began. “The replica you select will be the dragon you are to face in the arena.  The goal is not necessarily to defeat the dragon, but to collect the golden egg it protects.  Once you acquire the egg the dragon will be restrained and you will have completed the challenge.  However, this task is not as easy as it may seem. Like many plants and creatures, dragons are equipped with defense mechanisms meant to protect it in its natural habitat.  Each have their own weakness and their own defense.  Be wary, and be warned.” 

Everyone stood silently.  Dumbledore lifted a hat and began to pass it around.

Fleur was the first to draw.  The dragon she pulled was a Common Welsh Green.  Victor was next.  He pulled a dragon known as a Chinese Fireball. Then it was Harry’s turn.  Harry slowly reached into the bag and drew his hand. It was a Hungarian Horntail.

Merlin’s stomach dropped. Of course Harry would be put against one of the fiercest breeds of dragons to exist in this era.  Merlin prayed the boy would be capable of doing this on his own.  Suddenly the hat was thrust in front of him.

“Myron.” Harry nudged him. Merlin looked down. It was his turn. Similar to Harry, Merlin slowly reached in the hat to pick up the last dragon. When he opened it he thought he would be relieved it was a considerably minor dragon compared to some of the ones the others got. The Swedish Short Snout. Merlin wished he could switch with Harry to protect him.

“Good luck everyone, and may the games begin.” Dumbledore said, before exiting the tent to prepare the audience.  Merlin could hear the crowd roar with excitement. 

After the Hogwarts headmaster explained what was happening he called the first champion to battle. Fleur Delacour.

Fleur took a deep breath and stepped out of the tent. Merlin sat down while he waited for his turn, wondering what he would do to get past the dragon.  Merlin was thankful the task was not a battle, but he worried for Harry.  The Hungarian Horntail was no friendly beast. While it was nowhere near as mighty as Kilgharrah or Aithusa for that matter, it was fearsome amongst the dragons of the modern times. 

Merlin wished he could watch the others battle, but they were forbidden.  Harry sat close by, but remained silent, thinking of his own battle plan. 

Ten minutes later Victor Krum was called. The man stood up proudly and held his head high as he marched out of the tent. It was just Merlin and Harry now.

Victor retrieved the egg much faster than Fleur had, but from the ruckus outside, it seemed there was a technical error that cost Victor some points. 

“Harry Potter.” Dumbledore called.

Merlin looked towards his friend. Harry’s face was drained of its color. The boy took a deep breath and swallowed.

“Be brave.” Merlin said just before Harry stepped out of the tent. Harry looked back and smiled. He didn’t need to say anything.

As Harry exited the tent there was a roar from the audience. When the dragon was brought in there were cries of horror and gasps of fear.  There was so much commotion Merlin couldn’t make out anything that was being said.  Merlin stood next to the tent wall closest to the arena hoping to make out what was going on.

 _“Accio Firebolt!”_ Merlin heard Harry call. Merlin couldn’t help but laugh. Only Harry would summon a broom to take on a dragon.

Merlin thought about it for a moment and realized how strategic it actually was.  If Harry could loop around the dragon on his broom he wouldn’t have to actually face it. Merlin crossed his fingers and waited for the crowd to cheer. When the crowd cheered it would mean Harry succeeded. But there was nothing but silence.  Minutes passed. Where were they?

Merlin stood impatiently tapping his foot waiting, hoping, his friend would be alright. As if on cue deafening cheers resounded around him.  Harry did it. He was safe. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment he had forgotten he still had to go. 

“Myron Emerson.” Dumbledore called. Then Merlin remembered.  The relief he felt momentarily vanished and the panic returned.  He still didn’t have a plan!

Dumbledore called his name again. “Myron Emerson.” This was it.

Merlin took a deep breath and entered the arena cautiously, not sure what to expect.  The crowd cheered around him, but he ignored them. 

In the center of the arena was the egg, but where was the dragon. Just then a green beast swooped down, putting itself in front of the egg.  It hissed and roared, not realizing who it was up against.  Merlin cautiously took a step forward, his wand drawn.  The dragon screeched once again, but this time spit weak flames toward him.  Merlin dived behind a rock.  The dragon hadn’t recognized him. Could it be Kilgharrah was wrong?

Merlin hesitantly looked behind him. The dragon was sniffing the air.  Merlin stood up slowly, but the dragon turned to face him. As long as the dragon saw him as a threat, he was good.  It sounded strange, but it was the only thing Merlin was worried about. 

For a moment, Merlin thought he had done it and somehow managed to mask himself to the dragon. It continued to roar at him, but then Merlin took a step, and suddenly the dragon froze. In that moment, Merlin realized he was wrong. It knew.  The dragon stared at him wide eyed and stilled. The crowd whispered. “What’s happening?” “Did he cast a spell?” “What’s the dragon doing?”

Merlin tried to send a message through his telepathic link, but it seemed these dragons were immune to telepathy.  Merlin knew he couldn’t just stand there. He needed to do something. His eyes quickly searched the crowd.  He saw Draco in the Slytherin tower. The boy looked distressed. They met eyes for a moment, but then Merlin turned his gaze to the man next to Draco. Severus Snape. 

Professor Snape knew something was wrong. To the audience, Merlin hoped it appeared as if he was simply paralyzed by fear. He didn’t know what to do!

Merlin snapped his eyes back to the Swedish Short-Snout in front of him as it began to thrash violently.  He backed up, unsure of what else to do.  Merlin saw the headmasters stand up abruptly, something was wrong.  The dragon continued to thrash and roar while Dumbledore shouted for orders to restrain it. 

“No!” Merlin shouted as chains were thrown around it. “You’re making it angry!”

The dragon then unfurled its wings and sent its captors flying through the air.  The dragon flew up and shook its chains off.  Merlin realized this was his chance. He didn’t know what was happening, but the egg was unguarded.  Merlin began to sprint towards the center, but suddenly another dragon appeared.  The Hungarian Horntail.  Somehow it had escaped from its cage, although Merlin wasn’t surprised. Hungarian Horntails were known for their brutality and strength. 

What did they want? The Swedish Short-Snout landed, and Merlin was cornered between the two.  Teachers began ushering students out of the stands. It was no longer safe.  The crowd wailed frantically at Merlin, but he continued to block out their cries. More chains were thrown at the dragons but they bat their wings and breathed their flames, warding off ‘enemies’.

“Stop it!” Merlin yelled at the dragon tamers, but it was too late. More chains were brought to recapture the dragons. 

Spells flew through the air and Merlin heard someone scream.  The Chinese Fireball escaped and joined the other dragons in their fight.  More spells.  Merlin tried to assess the situation, but found it difficult as he ducked to avoid being hit by an unrestrained tail. 

All their backs were towards him.  Merlin was practically in the nest with the golden egg.  The egg! Merlin immediately understood. 

Dragons were extremely protective of their own, especially their children, which is why the acquirable item was molded into the form of an egg.  Merlin, as a dragonlord, was their kin. They were protecting him. 

“Stop!” Merlin yelled. “Everyone stop” He shouted. Merlin’s voice thundered, reverberating between the mountains and arena.  Everyone halted. 

By now the entire stadium was cleared. Only the dragon tamers, headmasters, and a curious professor remained.  “Everyone just stop.” Merlin said again. 

Merlin stood up and walked forward. The dragons began to move closer together to block his way towards the tamers, but Merlin held up his hand and shook his head. They stilled.

“How are you doing that?” An oddly familiar looking red headed tamer asked.

“I spent a lot of time with dragons before I came to this school. Call it a family business.” The red head nodded surprised.

“Listen, I’m sorry about this, their trained! I don’t know why they are acting like this.” The man apologized.

“It’s ok.” Merlin said calmly. “But, I need all of you to step back.  You’re intimidating the dragons.” The tamers looked at him like he was crazy.

“Look kid.” Another tamer stated. “I’ve been dealing with dragons for over twenty years.  I’m not taking orders from an amateur who’s daddy took him to a dragon petting zoo.” The man stepped forward. The Chinese Fireball lunged forward.

“I SAID BACK UP!” Merlin yelled as the dragon snapped, narrowly missing the man who jumped back.  Everyone began to step back.  The dragons relaxed as soon as the immediate threat was gone.  They all turned towards him.

“Kid, are you ok!” Someone yelled.

“I’m fine!” He called back.

“Back-up is coming. Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of there.”

“No, I can handle this.”

“Kid, listen…”

“No, I’ve got this.”

“Kid-”

“Leave.”

“What?”

“I need everyone to leave.”

“Hey, wait, but you just told us to back up!” A man shouted.

“Yeah, and now I’m telling you to leave.” Merlin spoke sternly.

“Listen to him.” A familiar cold voice said. 

“Who are you to-”

“Listen. To. Him.” Merlin didn’t know what happened, but there must have been something in the professors eyes that made the man listen.

“Yeah, sure. Come on. Let’s go everyone.” Even the reluctant headmasters retreated.

“Thank You.” Merlin said calmly. “Are we alone?” He asked.

“Yes. Everyone has left.”

“Good. Now I’m going to need you not to freak out. You’re going to want to, but right now, just don’t freak out.”

“What are doing?”

“You’ll see.”

“Δράκους! άκουσέ με. Διατάζω να επιστρέψετε στο στο σόι σας. Αφήστε οι άνθρωποι είναι. Σας ευχαριστώ για τις υπηρεσίες σας, αλλά οι σχέσεις μας πρέπει να μείνει μυστική. Τώρα πάμε.” Merlin commanded the dragons to return to their homes and warned them not to harm their captors.  He then sent them off.

The dragons departed leaving Severus Snape standing next to the exit of the arena, mouth agape. 

“What, did you just do?” The man looked at him as if he were alien.

“I told you not to freak out.” Merlin sighed. The professor continued to glare at him. “I’ll make this simple and just say it flat out. I’m a dragonlord. The last, dragonlord.”

~:/\:~


	11. To Save the World

Hey Everyone. I know it has been a long time since my last update, but I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. Last chapter I tried testing out some things to see how you all would react, and from the majority of the responses I received I can promise all of you that there will be NO romance between Merlin and Hermione.   
On another note, I would once again like to thank everyone profusely for such positive feedback. Your kind words mean the world to me and truly keep up my confidence about my writing. I don’t know how I could write without you!   
ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 11

~:/\:~

Severus Snape pushed past the packed crowds of students and made his way towards his seat in the stands. Sitting close by was none other than Draco Malfoy and the two goons the boy referred to as friends. He could hear Draco snickering at something one of the Slytherins said, but at a glance the professor saw a hollow look in the boy’s eyes. 

Ever since the choosing ceremony Draco had become distant. The potions master was sure it had something to do with his falling out with Myron. Myron hadn’t mentioned any of the details to the professor, but then again, he hadn’t needed to. 

It took nearly half an hour before the games were commenced. During that time the games commentator had explained the rules to the audience. As the first task was explained in its entirety, collective gasps shook the crowd upon news of dragons. Even the stoic professor was a bit riled after hearing the news. 

Beside him, the Malfoy child was clenching his jaw. No matter how mad he was at Myron, he couldn’t stop himself from caring about his friend. Similarly, Professor Snape felt a growing anxiousness take hold of his mentality as he worried for Myron. Myron was impulsive, foolish, and snarky, but he was also wise beyond his years, compassionate, and astonishingly talented. The professor had faith in the boy’s abilities- perhaps a little too much. However, his confidence in Myron’s aptitude to fend for himself did not tame the frantic beating of his heart rate as he awaited the boy to take on this strenuous task. 

Fleur Delacour was the first champion to face a dragon. The dragon she faced was a Common Welsh Green, hardly entertaining. The professor watched tiredly as the girl fired spells and eventually obtained the golden egg. There had been nothing extraordinary about her performance. 

Next was the legendary Quidditch star Victor Krum. The stands cheered excitedly to see their favorite seeker take on the fearsome Chinese Fireball. Though professor had to admit the Durmstrang boy’s performance was more amusing than the Beauxbaton girl’s, he was still not giving it his full attention. 

When Harry Potter entered the arena, the Professor sat up a little straighter in his seat. The Potter boy was put up against the Hungarian Horntail, one of the more vicious breeds of dragons. As the cannon was shot, the professor watched as Harry floundered around in the arena, trying to dodge the fiery breath of the dragon. It took a few minutes before the boy had come up with a plan, then seemingly out of nowhere a broom darted towards him. Harry made a leap towards his broom and flew off past the boundaries of the stands as the dragon broke free of its chains. 

Minutes passed with no sign of either the boy or dragon. Professor Snape wondered if he should start worrying, but moments later trails of smoke were spotted in the sky. As the smoke neared closer, the image of a boy on a broom became clearer. Harry flew back into the arena, his broom lightly burnt at its tips. As he grabbed the egg, the crowd got up on its feet and cheered loudly. 

Following the mass of people, the professor also rose, but not to applaud for the Potter boy. There was only one champion left- Myron. The professor inched himself closer to the ledge of the stands to get the best view possible. 

Once Potter cleared the arena Myron entered. Without even turning his head the professor could practically feel Draco tensing behind him. In the arena Myron was analyzing his situation. His gaze was intensely focused; it seemed nothing could break his concentration. He took a step. 

Suddenly the Swedish Short Snout appeared and protectively placed itself over the egg. The dragon let out a roar and Myron jumped behind a rock as flames shot towards him. The professor continued to watch from the stands, thankful that Myron was not paired with a more dangerous dragon. 

However, the fact that Myron was not facing a more lethal foe did not mean the one he faced could do no harm. The dragon seemed to sniff the air. Myron seemed momentarily relieved, but as he stood up something happened. The dragon stopped.

Myron’s relief turned into a panic as his gaze shot towards the Slytherin tower. First his eyes made contact with Draco who seemed confused and a bit worried. Then he locked eyes with Professor Snape. Immediately the professor knew something was wrong. Myron wouldn’t have looked at him otherwise. 

The dragon stared at Myron silently. The crowd began to whisper, wondering what was going on. It seemed the match had come to a standstill, Myron looking at the dragon, the dragon looking at him in bewilderment. Suddenly, the dragon broke Myron’s gaze and began to thrash, trying to free itself from its chains. 

“NO!” Myron shouted as dragon tamers appeared to try and restrain it. “You’re making it angry!” 

However, this did not stop the Hogwarts headmaster who continued to shout orders to settle the situation. Unexpectedly, the dragon unfurled its wings and sent its captors to its side flying. Seeing his chance, Myron made a dash toward the egg, but jumped abruptly out of the way as another dragon appeared- the Hungarian Horntail.   
Severus Snape took this as a sign and immediately stood up and began ushering students out of the stands. As he cleared the Slytherin tower he looked back to Myron who was trapped between the two dragons. Dragon tamers continued trying to regain control of the two dragons. The professor took his chance to rush down from the stands and help Myron. 

Distantly, as the man made his way toward the arena he could hear Myron’s cries, “Stop it!” He kept yelling at the tamers, but no one listened.   
By the time Severus Snape made it to the scene the Chinese Fireball had joined the efforts of the other two dragons in enclosing Myron in a precarious circle. Chains continued to fly and the professor could barely get a glance at Myron as the dragons blocked his view. 

“Stop! Everyone Stop!!” Myron’s voice thundered over the dragon’s roars and reverberated within the stadium. The masterful tone he used brought the tamers to a halt.   
Severus Snape could only watch in amazement as Myron commanded the experts so surely. “Everyone just stop.” He spoke again, much calmer. 

Myron took a step, trying to advance his way toward the tamers, but the dragons tried to move and block his path. Ready to react the tamers tightened their grip around their chains, but Myron held up his hand and shook his head in a knowing fashion making the dragons still.

“How are you doing that?” The potions master turned his head and recognized Charlie Weasley from his trademark red hair. 

“I spent a lot of time with dragons before I came to this school. Call it a family business.” Myron replied steadily. This was something the professor had not known. 

“Listen, I’m sorry about this, their trained! I don’t know why their acting like this.” Charlie apologized to Myron in his confused panic. 

“It’s ok. But, I need you all to step back. You’re intimidating the dragons.” From the looks on each of the tamers faces they had not been expecting to receive orders from a mere fourth year. However, based on his experience with Myron, the potions professor was will to bet that the boy knew more about dragons than any of the experts that stood in the arena.

“Look kid,” Another tamer began. Severus Snape listened to the hopeless excuses the man made to justify his credibility over Myron. The man took a step forward to prove a point but was suddenly snapped at by one of the dragons.

“I SAID BACK UP!” Merlin shouted as he looked to the dragons to reassure them there was no real threat. Heeding his advice this time the tamers backed up. Professor Snape couldn’t exactly tell what was going on. The dragons were still blocking Myron from his view, but he stayed back knowing Myron had the situation under control.   
The tamers, losing sight of Myron as they backed up, kept conversation going with him to make sure he was ok. Myron continued to reassure them that the situation was handled, but as tamers continued doting over him the boy had just about had enough. 

“Leave.” Myron spoke. 

“What?” The tamers responded in shock.

“I need everyone to leave.” The professor wasn’t sure what Myron was doing. 

“Hey, wait, but you just told us to back up!” A tamer called.

“Yeah, and now I’m telling you to leave.” There was no room for questioning in Myron’s tone. 

“Listen to him.” The professor stepped forward taking the situation into his own hands. 

“Who are you to-” 

“Listen. To. Him.” Severus Snape had no idea what Myron’s plan was, but Myron had earned his trust. Now he had to show Myron that the boy could trust him. 

“Yeah, sure. Come on. Let’s go everyone.” The reluctant tamers left. The professor then turned towards the headmasters, and after locking gazes with the Hogwarts head, they too retreated. 

“Thank you.” Myron spoke. “Are we alone?”

The professor moved slowly so he could see Myron clearly. “Yes. Everyone has left.”

“Good. Now I’m going to need you not to freak out. You’re going to want to, but right now, just don’t freak out.”

“What are you doing?”

“You’ll see.” 

“Δράκους! άκουσέ με. Διατάζω να επιστρέψετε στο στο σόι σας. Αφήστε οι άνθρωποι είναι. Σας ευχαριστώ για τις υπηρεσίες σας, αλλά οι σχέσεις μας πρέπει να μείνει μυστική. Τώρα πάμε.” Myron spoke in an unfamiliar tongue. His voice changed. It was not the voice of a mere boy. No, there was something ancient about the way he spoke. It seemed to come to him like a first language. It was- It was frightening. In all his years Severus Snape had never heard a man speak with such affluence in power. It was mesmerizing, horrifying, and foreign.   
Upon the end of his speech the dragons fled. They reacted without pause or a moment of questioning. 

“What did you just do?” Severus Snape asked with wide unyielding eyes. 

“I told you not to freak out. I’ll make it simple and just say it flat out. I’m a dragonlord. The last, dragonlord.” 

Out of everything the professor could have predicted, he never imagined something like this. Myron Emerson was no longer just a mystery, he was a weapon. He was a weapon so dangerous that the professor began to fear the purpose Myron had been sent here. He was on a mission, a mission so unfathomably important that a much greater power sent the likes of him to ensure its completion. Once again the professor was found asking himself, why? 

But this time the professor didn’t want to know why. He was perfectly fine with allowing the question to hang in the air because he didn’t want to accept what he already knew. He didn’t want to admit that Myron was the most powerful wizard he had ever seen. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that Myron was still hiding secrets. He didn’t want to come to terms with the truth of why Merlin was sent on this unknown mission. He didn’t want to because he knew that if he did he would have to accept that Myron was not an enigma. He would have to admit that for Myron to exist there would have to be another power, a power so powerful that it could rival his. 

So for now, Severus Snape was done asking why. For now, Severus Snape would just look at Myron with a neutral face. He would nod. Then he would walk away. 

~:/\:~

Merlin stood there dumbfounded. The man had just found out he was a dragonlord for goodness sakes! The last dragonlord to be even more frank. And what had he done? He gave Merlin a curt nod and walked away! What was that all about? 

Watching the professor walk away Merlin threw his hands up in the air and shouted silently in his frustration. Should he follow him? Probably. I mean, he did know one of Merlin’s biggest secrets. However, at the moment Merlin was much too frustrated to even think of confronting him. What was he even supposed to say? 

Instead Merlin considered going into the forbidden forest and seeking Kilgharrah’s advice, but after reconsidering he decided he wasn’t in the mood to deal with another dragon. So, without any idea of where he would go, Merlin picked up the golden egg and walked off the arena and back into the sanctuary of the castle. 

Merlin walked aimlessly for a while, staring at the egg and wondering how to open it. Of course he could force it open with his magic, but where was the fun in that? Besides, Merlin wasn’t exactly fond of the idea of creating another spectacle at the moment. 

Rounding the corner in front of him was the Gryffindor trio. After spotting him Hermione immediately rushed to his side and gushed over him. “Myron! Are you alright?! We weren’t able to stay and see what happened; well, I suppose the tamers must have gotten you out somehow, but still! That was awfully dangerous and I can’t believe you had to face two dragons! You would think the chains and equipment those tamers use would be a bit stronger, but thank heavens you are all right! You are alright aren’t you?” 

Myron smiled. “I’m fine, really. It was all under control.”

“Geez Hermione, give the man some space.” Ron pushed passed her. “Blimey, I don’t know what I would have done if I were in your position mate. Well, for one I know I would have been bloody mad at my brother Charlie. He was one of the tamers there, you might have seen him. But bloody hell, you must have been scared to death.” 

“Well, I’m ok, really. I’m familiar with dragons. My family used to work with them in a sense, so it wasn’t too bad. I mean, of course I was scared, but I got out ok.” 

“We’re all glad you survived.” Harry piped in. Merlin grinned.

“It sounded like you had some trouble out there yourself. It seemed like that Hungarian Horntail wasn’t too friendly.” 

“But, of course, you already knew that.” Harry smiled.

“I may have been cornered by several dragons, but at least I wasn’t chased out of the arena.” 

“Fair enough.” Both champions grinned at one another. 

“Anyways, it was great talking to you Myron and making sure you’re alive and all, but everyone in Gryffindor is waiting in our common room for Harry, so we’ll catch you later.” Ron announced tugging his friend along. 

“Sounds fun. Enjoy the celebration, Harry. You deserve it.” And with that, the trio shuffled away and Myron decided he should start heading back to his own common room as well. 

When he got there Merlin wasn’t sure what to expect. Would they all be waiting for him? Would everyone still be angry with him for finding a loophole? Would Draco be there? These questions ran through his head as he entered. 

To his surprise there were very few people in the common room. Those that were in the common room glanced to see who had entered, but didn’t bother greeting or congratulating him. Feeling both relieved and a bit disappointed Merlin walked up to his dorm. 

“Oh good, you’re alive.” Draco spoke while lying on his bed. 

“It’s nice to see you too.” Merlin responded. 

“After all that chaos and hardly a scratch on you it seems, shame.” Draco gave him a once over then returned to staring at the ceiling. 

“And still friendly as ever I see.” Merlin grumbled, sitting down on his own bed. “Are you really still mad at me?”

“You lied to me, Myron.” Draco sneered. “You lied straight to my face. So yes, I am still mad at you.” 

“Draco I swear, I didn’t lie. I had no intention of ever participating in these games. I have no idea why I got chosen, but I promise you I never put my name in that goblet.” Merlin pleaded. Inwardly, Merlin cringed as he recognized the hypocrisy of his own words. Yet he knew it was for the best. 

“Likely story.” Draco huffed.

“Draco, look at me please.” But Draco stubbornly kept staring at the ceiling. “Please, just look me in the eye.” Reluctantly he turned toward Merlin. “I swear to you I am not lying. I meant every word I said to you and everyone else. The fact that I was somehow chosen pains me, because I value your friendship more than this stupid tournament. I would never intentionally hurt you. You know me, Draco. Do you really see me as the kind of person that would intentionally betray you? I’m so sorry for everything I have done to make you upset, but I really miss my friend. Is there any way he could ever forgive me?”

Draco laid there silently for a while before sitting up. “You swear that you never put your name in the goblet?”

“I swear.” 

“Alright. I believe you. Don’t prove me wrong.” He warned.

“I won’t! I promise! Thank you for forgiving me, Draco. Really, it means a lot.” Merlin grinned. 

“Ok, ok! No need to get all gushy on me.” He said grinning at Merlin for the first time since the choosing ceremony. “So what does that thing do anyway?” He asked pointed at the golden egg.

“No idea.” 

“You mean to tell me you didn’t open it yet?” Draco accused.

“Well, I was surrounded by dragons, thank you. And besides, it can’t be easy to open. There’s probably some complex spell I have to learn and- hey what are you doing?!” Merlin yelled as Draco snatched the egg from him. 

“How about you try opening the latch, genius.” Merlin looked at the egg dumbly. He hadn’t noticed the latch. 

“Um, yeah. That could work too.” Draco laughed and unlatched the egg. Suddenly the room was pierced by a shrill shriek. Draco dropped the egg to cover his ears and Merlin nearly fell off the bed. Scrambling, Merlin grabbed the egg and shut it as fast as he could. 

“What the bloody hell was that!” Draco shouted.

“I have no idea.” Merlin said still in shock. 

“I think maybe you have to open it. You think it knew I wasn’t a champion?” Draco questioned. 

“Maybe…” Merlin nodded. “Let me try.” Merlin opened it slowly and was met by the same piercing shriek. Slamming it shut Merlin shook his head. “Nope, no, I don’t think that mattered!” He rushed out in a panic. 

Draco shook his head furiously. “Please, do not open it again. Good luck with that task, mate. You’re right. I would hate to be you right now.” Draco grinned viciously. 

“Yeah, yeah. I think I’ll put this in my trunk for now. Maybe with a note on it to warn people not to open it…”

“Good call.” Draco patted him on the back. “It’s good to have you back, Myron. You have no idea how tiring it is hanging out with just Crabbe and Goyle.” 

“I can imagine.” Merlin grinned. 

~:/\:~

During the past week Merlin resumed classes. His friendship with Draco flourished, and continued as if there had been no problems at all. 

Merlin was thankful he had time before he had to sort things out for the second task. That meant he had time to worry about more pressing issues, such as Morgana. Currently, Merlin and Draco were walking towards their transfiguration class that was mixed with Gryffindor. 

When they arrived, Draco raised an eyebrow after noticing all the desks had been cleared from the room. Other students began lining up along the walls, confused as to what was going on. While they waited for Professor McGonagall Draco and Merlin bantered back and forth. Merlin was thrilled to have his friend back. 

After waiting no more than a minute, Professor McGonagall graced the room with her presence. She walked to the center of the floor in the cleared space. 

“Well, now. I can tell from all your expressions you haven’t the faintest idea what is going on.” A few people chuckled. “As I’m sure you all know very well by now, we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament. However, as part of a long tradition that accompanies the tournament, Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule Ball. For those of you that require clarification, this is indeed a dance.” 

Groans resounded within the large classroom along with some giddy whispers between many of the females. “They can’t be serious.” Draco mumbled next to him. Merlin wanted to laugh. In his experience dances could be quite fun, especially when he wasn’t serving or entertaining guests like he had in Camelot. 

“By definition, I hope each of you are bright enough to know what is required of you.” Merlin couldn’t quite hear what was said across the large, but suddenly Professor McGonagall swiveled around and held out her hand to Ron. “Come now, Mr. Weasley.” 

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered. Merlin laughed along with the rest of the class as Ron was forced to stand up and dance with the transfiguration teacher.   
“Put your hand on my waist.” She instructed, but Ron glared at her in shocked bewilderment.

“What!?”

“Put your hand on my waist, Mr. Weasley.” With a flick of her wand, music began playing and she and Ron were dancing. Merlin watched as Ron’s brothers, the twins, mocked him from the sidelines. “Now, everyone partner up!” 

Merlin was at a loss as Draco left his side to ask one of the Slytherin girls to dance. It seemed almost everyone had already partnered up leaving Merlin no one to dance with. Merlin tried backing into a corner, hoping Professor McGonagall wouldn’t notice his absence, but no such luck. 

“Mr. Emerson, I expect you to dance as well. Don’t think you can back your way out of this.” She said smiling. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Professor.” Merlin replied, although was still at a loss of who to dance with. 

Laughing, Hermione broke away from Harry and they shared a smile. Hermione then walked up to Myron and commented. “You’re absolutely hopeless at this aren’t you?” Merlin smiled sheepishly. 

“Thanks. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do for a minute there. Are you sure Harry won’t mind?” 

“Positive. He went to go ask Ginny to dance.” 

“Wasn’t she dancing with Neville?”

“It’s a vicious cycle.” Merlin laughed. 

The class continued on for another half hour or so, and Merlin ended up rotating through various dance partners. Despite the complaints of other boys, Merlin had a good time. 

~:/\:~

Merlin.

Merlin groaned as he rolled over in his bed trying to sleep. 

Merlin.

Distantly Merlin heard someone call his name. 

MERLIN.

Merlin sat up in his bed realizing it had been Kilgharrah. Looking around Merlin saw all his dorm mates still asleep. Quietly, Merlin got out of bed and put his shoes on. Merlin snuck out of the dorm and into the common room. 

To Merlin’s displeasure, Professor Snape was awake. There was no way past him without confrontation. Merlin decided he would try to just walk out. Maybe the man wouldn’t say anything.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” 

“I have some business to take care of.” Merlin hoped he wouldn’t be difficult, but it seemed the professor thought otherwise. 

“And what kind of business requires you up and about at just passed three in the morning?” 

“The kind I’m not allowed to talk about.” Merlin glared at him. 

“I see.” The potions professor took a sip of his tea. “Don’t get caught, or else I’ll have to give you detention.” 

Merlin smiled realizing the man was still on his side. “Thank you.” 

Sneaking out of the castle was easy. Perhaps it was a little sad how well Merlin knew his way around. After leaving the castle Merlin snuck his way into the Forbidden Forest, making his way to the clearing to meet Kilgharrah. 

The dragon was there waiting when Merlin arrived. “What’s all this about?” Merlin questioned.

“I have news.” Kilgharrah spoke.

“And it couldn’t have waited until morning?” Merlin inquired sleepily.

“No, it could not.” Merlin instantly became more alert at the dragons urgency. 

“What’s happened?”

“There have been stirring around the Isle of the Blessed. I was summoned by Aithusa for he felt something was amiss. When I arrived I was unsettled. I believe something has happened, or soon to.”

“What are you saying?”

“There is an unbalance. The old religion is calling out, but without a high priestess I cannot interpret its cries.”

“But you think I can?” 

“When you claimed the life of the sorceress Nimueh you claimed power over life and death. You are the master of the cup of life.”

“So you think I’m some kind of priest? The Old Religion has not reached out to me since I was in the crystal cave. Now you think I’m needed at the Isle of the Blessed?” 

“I cannot tell you what it needs, young warlock. I’m conveying to you what I felt and I believe it would be in your best interest to investigate for yourself.”

“Alright… Well, how am I supposed to leave school without anyone noticing? I can’t just go without a reason!”

“I trust you know how to improvise. After all, you have somehow survived for an astonishing seventeen hundred years. I believe you will come up with something.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. I’ll meet you there as soon as I can.”

“Very well. I will await your presence upon the Isle then.”

With that Kilgharrah took off. Now… to request the aid of a certain potions teacher…

~:/\:~ 

Merlin walked back into the common room hoping that Severus Snape was still up. To his relief, the man was sitting right where Merlin had left him.   
“I see your back from your ‘business’.” 

“Listen, Professor, I need your help and I don’t have time for you to ask questions.” 

“What is it you require?” Professor Snape asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“I need to make, an errand of sorts, but it requires me to leave campus. Leaving isn’t the problem, but I need you to cover for me. If anyone asks say I’m in the infirmary,   
say that I’ve fallen ill and don’t feel well enough to have any visitors. If they ask more questions, make an excuse to leave. Can you do that for me?” Merlin pleaded praying the man would agree.

“I suppose so, but I expect answers when you return.” Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank You.” Merlin exhaled. “Oh, and don’t act surprised when I do this.”

“Do what?” 

Merlin apparated right out of the common room, deciding he shouldn’t waste more time getting to the Isle since it was an urgent matter. 

~:/\:~

It seemed Merlin got to the Isle just as Kilgharrah did. Merlin assumed Aithusa was out hunting since he wasn’t present. 

Immediately Merlin felt the disturbance Kilgharrah had been alluding to. It almost felt like a rift appeared in the old religion, like it was wounded. Feeling unsettled, Merlin walked around the Isle, reminiscing a bit of his past there. 

Having apparated, Merlin bypassed having to use the boat to reach his destination. He was right where he wanted to be, but something was not right. 

“Did you miss me?” Merlin jerked around. There, in front of him was Nimueh, the witch he killed so many centuries ago. 

“How are you here?” Merlin asked shocked.

“Oh sure, right to the formalities I see. I have to say Merlin, you have changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you? Looking a bit young for your age, aren’t you dear?” She laughed.

Merlin watched as Nimueh glided by him, wearing the same tattered dress he had killed her in. “How are you here?” Merlin insisted once again.

“Don’t be silly. I’m not really here. Just temporarily.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You don’t feel it? The rift between our worlds? I’m surprised, although I guess even the renown Emrys has his flaws.”

“A rift between our worlds?” 

“Are you really going to make me spell it out for you? The world of the living and the dead.”

“But how is that even possible?”

“You tell me? You’re the one that’s evaded death for all these years. I can see through that aging spell of yours. You’re youth isn’t doing a very good job at masking your years.” 

“That’s aside the point. Tell me what you know about the rift.”

“Oh aren’t you the curious one. How about you tell me something? After all it is the least you can do.” Nimueh smirked at him while leaning against ancient stone. 

“What do you want to know?” 

“Does it eat you up inside? All the guilt you must feel from killing so many people?”

“Are you asking if I felt guilty after killing you?”

“No. I already know you hold no remorse for my death. But what about the innocents? The ones you were never able to save because of your precious Arthur. How much do their deaths weigh down on you?” 

“I think about them every day. I live knowing that I can’t let their sacrifice be in vain.” 

“Aren’t you the martyr? Or I guess, will be, when she kills you of course.” 

“When who kills me?” 

“Morgana, or haven’t you heard?” Nimueh’s smile grew at the look on Merlin’s face. Walking towards him Nimueh leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “She’s back.”

“No.” Merlin’s pulse began to quicken. “No…” 

“Oh yes. You think the world’s colliding was a coincidence? Oh, dear. So old and so much to learn. Well, she’s been planning this for centuries.” 

“What has she been planning!?” 

“Her return,” Nimueh began stepping back away from Merlin, “her revenge, and her reign. The gates of Avalon have been opened by forces on both ends. You Emrys shall soon meet your undoing. I’ll be here when you pass through the gates of Avalon. I look forward to our next meeting.” Nimueh laughed and then she disappeared.   
Morgana was back. Merlin knew she was coming, but it still came as a shock. Everything just became real. She was back, which meant everyone he cared about was once again in danger. He needed to protect them, but first, he needed to pay a visit to the lake of Avalon. 

~:/\:~ 

Merlin apparated to the great lake where both his best friend and love were buried. The sight brought him pain, but it also brought joy. 

For a while Merlin walked around, trying to see if Morgana had left any clues for him upon her return. The water was still unsettled. It was upset in rapids as waves crashed along the shore. It was unbecoming of the lake that was typically so still and peaceful.

“Merlin?” A soft, feminine voice seemed to whisper. They said his name… his real name… Merlin looked around, but didn’t see anyone. “Merlin.” There it was again, but this time the voice seemed more certain. “Merlin!” the voice cried. It took him a minute, but Merlin suddenly recognized who the voice belonged to.

“Freya?” Merlin jerked around, and there in front of him was his long lost love, the girl he promised he would run away with, the lady of the lake. “Freya!” Merlin rushed towards her. Freya threw her hands around Merlin’s neck and Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Merlin!”

“Freya! I can touch you… I can hold you, is this real?” Merlin couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he could feel her, see her, or be with her. 

“Oh, Merlin. I’ve missed you so much.” She put her hand on his face and cherished the moment. “But, I’m afraid we don’t have much time.” 

“Freya, what do you mean? We can be together again, you can come back with me…” 

“Merlin, oh Merlin, no… I’m so sorry, but I’m still gone. I’m only here temporarily.” Merlin’s heart sank.

“Like Nimueh. It’s because of the breach in the worlds, isn’t it? That’s why I can see you.” Freya nodded. “Morgana?” 

“I’m sorry, there was nothing I could do. She got out somehow. I wasn’t able to see what happened.”

“What about Arthur? Can I see him? Is he back too?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Arthur is bound by destiny. He will not return until it is his time.” Merlin sighed in disappointment.

“It’s ok. I’m just so happy to be able to be near you again, even if it is only temporary. I’ve missed you so much, you know that? I think about you every day. I haven’t- I’ve never been able to move on, you know that? You’re the only one I’ve ever cared for.” 

Freya smiled lovingly. “I know. You have always had my heart.” 

“Freya, what am I going to do? Morgana is back and I have no idea what her plan is. I’m still waiting for Arthur, and in all the years I’ve been on this Earth I have never felt so lost…” 

“Merlin, you have always done what was best. I have faith that you will be able to defeat her. You will live up to your destiny. I know you will save Arthur.”

“How can you be so sure?” Merlin looked into her warm brown eyes. 

“Because you saved me.” She sounded so sure of herself, and Merlin wanted to believe her more than anything.

“I wish you could come back with me…” Merlin whispered to her.

“I can’t. You need to focus on your destiny. I’ll always be here for you, Merlin, but you have to do this on your own. It’s what you were born to do.” Freya began to fade.

“Freya?! What’s happening?”

“The door between our worlds are closing. I have to go back.” Freya looked at Merlin frantically. “There is one more thing you have to know! The sword- the sword is gone. Arthur’s sword. I think she took it, I don’t know, but it’s gone. I thought you ought to know.”

“Arthur’s sword… oh no… wait Freya, come back! Don’t leave me, please!” She continued to fade away. 

Freya kissed Merlin lightly on the lips. “I love you!” She called. Merlin wished she could have stayed just one more minute, but she was gone. 

“I love you too.” Merlin spoke to the empty air.

~:/\:~

When Merlin returned to Hogwarts it was late in the afternoon. He had taken his time coming back. Merlin had ended up staying at the lake for a couple of hours, mourning Freya all over again. His heart swelled with grief and his head was still trying to grasp Morgana’s return. It was all happening much too quickly. 

“Myron!” He could here Draco call from a distance. “Myron! Where the hell have you been! I heard you were in the hospital wing and were too sick to have visitors? What are you doing out here?” Draco asked. 

Draco had caught Merlin walking across the Quidditch pitch. Merlin hadn’t especially wanted to go back in yet, but it seemed he was out of options.

“Yeah, I just thought I would go for a walk, try and get some fresh air, you know?” Merlin shrugged while Draco studied him.

“Well, you don’t look very good. I think you should go lie down and get some rest. Maybe you can sleep it off?”

“Maybe.” 

“Have you had anything to eat today?” Merlin thought about it, and then shook his head. 

“Well no wonder! Let’s get over to the great hall and get some food in you before you head off to bed. I think that’s part of your problem. By the time we get there it should be dinner anyway.”

Merlin walked to the great hall with his head down. He was having trouble containing his misery. 

Draco talked to him while he ate. Merlin appreciated the effort to cheer him up, but nothing was working. Across the hall at the teacher’s table, Professor Snape was watching him. Merlin knew he would want to talk to him. So, before Draco stood up to leave Merlin told him that he forgot to ask the potions master something and needed an answer soon. Merlin had ushered Draco away, promising to catch up with him after he talked with Professor Snape. 

As dinner ended, Severus Snape approached Merlin and told him to meet him in his classroom for a debrief. 

When Merlin reached the dungeon room the professor turned towards him. “So where did you go?” 

Merlin sighed. “Somewhere you wouldn’t know.” 

“Try me.”

Too tired to argue, Merlin responded. “Fine. It’s called the Isle of the Blessed.”

“And what was so important you had to go there.”

“Oh you know, just the usual balance check up, making sure the world keeps turning and all that.” Merlin decided to lie down on top of a desk. It was an exhausting day.

“Is the world going about as it normally should?” The professor pushed.

“Well, if you must know, no it is not. The world is not fine. In fact it is as far from fine as it could possibly be.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” After the display the professor had seen earlier he decided to agree. 

“Ok.” 

“Good. Now I’m going to head off to bed and figure out how I’m going to save the world. Again.” 

And with that, Merlin left the classroom leaving the Professor to ponder over everything that had been said. 

~:/\:~

Ooooh!!! Morgana’s back! So what do you think? Let me know what you’re most excited to read about. The Yule ball? The Second Task? Hey, I wonder what happened to Arthur’s sword? Hmmmm, share your thoughts please! I know it wasn’t the longest chapter, but I hope it met your expectations!


	12. Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year...

Chapter 12

~:/\:~

Merlin had trouble sleeping that night. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but he was haunted by memories of Morgana. He could see her gliding down one of the many castle corridors, dressed in her stunning blue gown, the rich material flowing behind her. The chiffon overlay billowed around her as she strut her steps, commanding attention as she moved, her head held high, her shoulders pushed back. There was a gleam in her eyes, a passion untainted by neither darkness nor light. It was the innocence that was corrupted before it was given a choice, an innocent he failed to save. Her decent down the hall reflected the expectations pressed upon her by a kingdom that was quick to judge and unwilling to understand. Her posture was graceful, regal, but forced. Even then, during the time in which Merlin first came to Camelot, she had a growing dislike of conforming to social norms. 

Memories of the revenge driven sorceress flooded through Merlin’s thoughts. She wasn’t always bad. And that was what pained him most. Merlin had met Morgana before her life was shrouded in darkness. He knew the things she once liked such as horseback riding and besting the knights in duels. Merlin had admired her passion, her drive to make a difference in the world. He had been her friend. 

But Destiny took her from him. Destiny made Morgause use Morgana as the talisman that spurred the Knights of Medhir. Destiny forced Merlin’s hand, leaving him no alternative but to turn his back on his friend and poison her. To spite Destiny, Merlin had told Morgause the poison he used so she could save Morgana. Little did he know he had been playing right into Destiny’s hand. 

Even though he and Morgana had been on opposing sides of a war that began centuries before modern times, Merlin held onto the couple of years he spent getting to know Morgana, the woman who spoke up for those who had no voice. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t forget her, and he hated it. 

Knowing that goodness that was once inside of her made it that much harder for him to accept what he had to do. He had killed her once, catching her by surprise, for then she had not known of his identity. But now that she knew who he really was, Morgana, even from beyond the gates of Avalon, would see to it that she got a fair fight. 

The shame she felt for meeting her end upon the point of a poisoned blade! The sick irony! As high priestess mortal weapons could do her no harm, but she was a fool to underestimate her opponent. She had fought too hard to simply die because of a stab wound. 

Now Morgana held the upper hand. She had centuries to plan her revenge and had somehow made allies that Merlin was unaware of. The only thing Merlin could do was wait for her to reveal herself and make a mistake. He needed help, but he wasn’t ready to bring his new friends into a bigger war then they were prepared to fight. He needed time. He needed sleep. 

However, it didn’t seem like Merlin was going to get much of either of those things. Finally giving up, Merlin put his robes on and began walking aimlessly around the castle. He didn’t care where his feet carried him, just that he escaped the confinement of the dormitory. 

Mindless of whoever may be up patrolling the castle, Merlin continued to walk carelessly about the halls. There was too much going on in his head to worry about the consequences of getting caught. Unfortunately for Merlin, luck lately was not on his side. 

“What a treat,” a very gleeful voice sounded from behind Merlin. Slowly, Merlin turned and groaned at the sight of the Bloody Baron. “A founder in the flesh, how… refreshing?” The Baron chuckled at his own joke. 

“What now?” Merlin was in no mood for games. 

“Not in a good mood I see. Is your age catching up to you?” the ghost smirked. 

“You have no idea.” Merlin then turned to walk away, but the Baron had only just begun his interrogation. 

“Cryptic. Hmm, you must have many secrets?” 

“Tons.” 

“Allow me to offer my services and lighten your load.” 

“I think I’ll pass.” 

“Shame, I was hoping we could be friends. I’ve been finding it difficult meeting others my age.” 

“I’m not your age”. 

“Ah, answers at last. Tell me, how old are you then?” 

“Forget it.” 

“Oh! But we were making so much progress! How about your name then? Or do you not have one of those?” Merlin sped up his pace, trying to get away from the pestering ghost. Rather than taking the hint, the Baron pressed on. “Come on now, I’ll leave you alone if you answer my question.” 

Merlin stopped walking, tired of being harassed. “You really want to know my name?”

“That is why I am asking.” 

“It’s Myron.”

“Liar.” 

“It’s Morten.”

“Liar.”

“Martel.”

“You’re lying.”

“Mavin.”

“Stop lying!” 

“Why does it even matter?” 

“Because I am a ghost.”

“So?”

“I watch children walk through the doors and go through their seven years in a blink of an eye. I have to watch their children come and go. I watch them as they die and move on, while I am stuck here in this limbo world. My rage got the better of me, and now the blood of my beloved Helena traps me in this pathetic existence. Why does it matter? Because you should not exist. You have come back again and again in your un-aging form, disguising your identity under different pseudonyms. So what? You’re the secret fifth founder, but what makes you more special than the others? Why do you live and go unmentioned in history? Who is the fifth founder and why does he continue to return if not to simply mock me and my transparent life?”

“I’m sorry.” Merlin felt bad for the ghost. For the Baron it had not been a choice to remain in the mortal world. Though Merlin could not forgive the crime of killing in cold blood, he sympathized for the Baron, as he too had unwanted blood on his hands. Unlike Merlin though who was bound by Destiny, the Baron was bound by the talisman of Helena Ravenclaw’s blood that remained splattered on his uniform. However, the man was not a sociopath. After realizing his horrid deed he took his own life in an attempt to restore the balance and make up for his crimes. Only Merlin knew that the balance of life and death did not work in such simple exchanges. Rather in cutting Helena’s life short, the once wizard condemned himself to a never ending existence in the mortal realm, unable to wipe the blood away or hold onto anything permanently. 

“Don’t apologize. I don’t need your pity. I just want answers.” The Baron demanded. Merlin shook his head.

“I can’t tell you.” 

“Yes, you can.”

“No!”

“Why!?” The Baron raised his voice, frustrated with the situation. 

“Because it could put people in danger.” Merlin growled back.

“I’m willing to take that risk.” He encouraged. 

“No, I can’t do it.” 

“Afraid I can’t handle it?” 

“I’m afraid you’ll tell someone.” 

“My lips are sealed.” 

“I don’t trust you.”

“Smart man, but eventually you will tell me.”

“Why is that?”

“Because I won’t leave you alone until you do. What happens when I confront you in front of your little friends, oh who are they again? Professor Snape, right? That Malfoy boy? And I do believe I have seen you acting cozy with that obnoxious Gryffindor trio that includes the Potter child. Or better yet, what if I were to tell them the information I already know?”

“You will do no such thing.” Merlin snarled at the ghost. 

“I will, unless you give me what I want.” The Baron threatened back. 

“No you won’t. I won’t let you.” 

“And how are you going to stop me? I’m dead, remember? There is nothing you can do to me. I’m untouchable!” He sang, taunting Merlin. Merlin glared at the ghost, driven by a flame that was spurred by a threat to his identity. 

“You have no idea what I am capable of.” Normally, Merlin would never fall for the Baron’s ploy, but frustrated and tired, Merlin wasn’t thinking particularly straight. 

“Care to elaborate?” He teased, urging the information to come flowing out. Merlin spotted the trap, but he also knew that the Baron would stay true to his word and harass both Merlin and his friends until the ghost got the answers he was looking for. 

“You are not as untouchable as you think.” The Baron laughed. Merlin straightened his back, squared his shoulders and lifted his head. “You should fear me.” The Baron laughed harder. 

Suddenly, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the ghost went flying across the room. Having the power over both life and death gave Merlin the power to manipulate both the living and the dead. Though the dead could not die again, their “lives” could certainly be made more uncomfortable. 

Merlin walked over to where the Baron hovered in the air, bewildered by what had just happened. “Wha- what did you just do?” 

Merlin didn’t answer. “If you ever tell anyone about what you know of me, threaten me, or my friends ever again, I will make your supernatural existence extremely unpleasant. How does being trapped inside the room of requirement sound for all of eternity?” 

“You can’t trap someone in that room!”

“I MADE that room, and trust me. I can make it so you never see a living sole or ghost ever again.” The Baron’s eyes went wide, realizing how serious of a situation he was in. Slowly the ghost nodded in surrender. “Good. Now, I’m going to walk away, and you will not tell anyone about this little exchange.” Too afraid to disagree, the Baron nodded again, and Merlin walked away feeling emotionally fed up and physically drained. 

~:/\:~

Severus Snape was lying in his bed, thinking about Myron Emerson. This was not the first time the mystery of the boy had kept him up at night, and recent news was not helping the situation. His last conversation with Myron concluded with the revelation that the world was in peril from a threat only the boy seemed to be aware of. 

Had any other student told the professor such a ludicrous story, the teacher would have scoffed and smacked them in the back of the head. However, Myron was the exception. Every time the potions master figured there was nothing about the boy that could surprise the man more than the last, Myron proved him wrong. 

How foolish did the professor appear to the boy? To first be stunned speechless by the display of such advanced magic, to then discovering the wealth of power the boy possessed to have such flawless precision and capacity of wandless magic. The professor was no match for the boy, and had since taken to learning from him. Just days ago, Professor Snape learned the mind boggling truth that not only did dragon lords exist, but that Myron was the last one. Then last night, Myron had come to him and unearthed the most shocking news to be heard yet. The world was in danger, and for some reason the boy believed it to be his responsibility to save it.

And Severus Snape did not doubt that it was. What conflicted the man was what Myron had said next. Again. This wasn’t his first time saving the world? At first the professor was skeptical as he tried to reason that Myron had only been exaggerating. But, thinking back to everything the boy had done in the short time span that the professor had gotten to know him, the more pale he became realizing that Myron was one to understate, never overstate. 

This meant that the threat was real, and it was powerful. Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. There was an unsettling quality in the air around him. It was quiet. This was the calm before the storm. 

Myron was the only one who could begin to predict where the storm would go. What was the boy going to do? Was he going to warn people? Would he stop it before it hit? Would there be a war? Could he survive it? Would everyone else? Whatever happened, a confrontation between the two forces was imminent. The most perturbing of all the questions was, when? 

Severus Snape sighed, knowing these questions would continue to haunt him if he kept trying to sleep. Instead, the potions master decided to get up and conduct a search for students out past curfew. Finding reasons to take off house points was always a good distraction. 

~:/\:~

Since the incident with the Bloody Baron, Merlin had been in a bad mood. Draco had tried to start a conversation, but after seeing the look on Merlin’s face he stopped talking. In potions, even Severus Snape acknowledged Merlin’s mood and didn’t send struggling students his way for once. 

Merlin’s frustration only grew with the day’s progression as he found himself the talk of the school, following his apparent triumph in his battle with numerous dragons. Everywhere he went, eyes followed him with a look of awe adorned on most of the student body’s gaping mouths. By mid afternoon Merlin had just about enough. 

Deciding to skip his afternoon class, Merlin swept the halls with a quick glance making sure he was alone, before ducking behind the statue of the one eyed witch, a secret passage he discovered many centuries ago. It was dark in the musty tunnel, but Merlin didn’t mind. He was just happy to be away from the gossip. He needed time to think. The last thing he needed-

“Rough day mate?” Merlin’s thoughts were interrupted as he whipped his head around to greet identical men with striking red hair that was visible even in the darkness. Merlin scrambled for words, getting tongue tied in the process. 

“Freddie?” The twin on the left spoke.

“Yeah, Georgie?” 

“I seem to have forgotten where the secret passage is.”

“Have you now?”

“Yes, I do believe so seeing as we have collided our paths with the notorious Myron Emerson, who where he shall go the crowds should follow.” 

“Quite a good observation my dear brother. Where have we wandered this time? Perhaps our guest can enlighten us?” The two boys crossed their arms and pinned their sharp, demanding gaze on Merlin. 

“Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.” Merlin shifted his feet uncomfortably and rubbed his neck as he turned to try to leave. However, the twins were too quick.

“Hold on just a second Emerson”, the twin Merlin believed to be George said as he side stepped in front of the statue blocking the exit. 

“Yeah, just where do you think your going?” Fred joined his twin trapping Merlin in the tunnel. 

“To find the secret passage I do believe I’ve mistaken this public transit for seeing as I’ve crossed paths with you.” Merlin replied sarcastically. The twins were slightly caught off guard, but Merlin watched as they met eyes and smirked in a knowing fashion. 

“Blimey Georgie, did you know Myron had a sense of humor?” 

“It’s a shock to me too, although I must admit, now I am intrigued.”

“Tell us Myron, where does a mighty dragon tamer and teen heartthrob such as yourself develop such a deliciously entertaining and enjoyable sense of humor? 

“You know, its hard to place, but if I wanted to assess the psychology of it I would have to say I developed it as a coping mechanism in response to the death of my parents, my uncle- and you know, now that I think about it- pretty much everyone I ever really cared about. Its true, I really do only use my humor to catch your said interest and detour it from wanting to get to know the deeper and darker parts of who I am.” Merlin deadpanned. 

“Ouch”, Fred clutched his chest. “Aren’t you the realist.”

“You wound us by your blatant assumption that without your humor we’d be interested in knowing who you are.” 

“See, Georgie and I understand that a quick wit like yours puts you at a very high level of intelligence.” 

“Now, we had heard the rumors of Snape’s favorite fourth year prodigy, but we had to evaluate everyone on our own scale of intelligence and ability from Malfoy to Merlin. Now, not everyone can be a legend, but if you’re blessed the way Freddie and I are, then you can come bloody close.” Merlin bit his lip, holding back his growing amusement. 

“That said, you may have heard in between the breathy gasps of the fan girls having anxiety attacks when you walk into the room about George’s and my growing business.” Fred slung an arm over Merlin’s shoulder. “What do you think brother of mine? Should we proposition him?” Fred gave a half smirk, looking back to his brother. 

“I do believe it is a given with this one’s cleverness.” George patted Merlin on the back before placing his arm on top of Fred’s over Merlin’s shoulders. The two guided Merlin deeper into the tunnel. 

“You’re a smart guy Myron, and from what we hear, exceptional at potions. While I myself am quite talented in the art of combining ingredients to obtain a desired result, both my twin and I are immensely perplexed by our most recent product. It has caused some, interesting side effects, but given the upcoming ball, we would greatly appreciate urgent assistance.” Merlin was officially curious.

“What kind of product is it?” Merlin asked skeptically.

“Caught your attention now have we? Well, recently Fred and I have begun what we call our Wonder Witch Line of products, appealing to the lady’s desires for love, fantasies, and vengeance on those unfaithful scum. We’ve been working on a new product that falls under the latter option, and despite contrary belief, it is not easy finding people to test our products. With the Yule Ball around the corner we agreed it would be the perfect time to reveal the latest example of our genius to the world, but first we needed to work out the kinks. Sometimes when we don’t have test subjects we try the products out on ourselves…” George trailed off. 

“The point I’m sure my brother is trying to get to is that he is currently facing some significantly, albeit I admit hilarious, side affects in which he would rather not beg the lovely Miss Granger to fix for him. Seeing as you are seemingly at our bookworm’s intelligence level, which is shocking and disgusting if you spend even half as much time in the library as she does, we hope that you will work your own bit of magic to aid our lapse of ignorance.” 

“What kind of side affects?” 

“The kind that involve the relentless urge to urinate every time one tries to flirt with a pretty bird.” Fred finished as George moved from Merlin’s side to stop his brother from revealing his embarrassing ailment.

“And this was not the desired affect?” 

“Oh, it was, but-uh…” George blushed slightly having trouble explaining his, situation. 

“The intense urge to urinate was our desire for the product, but the kink and unfortunate mishap my Georgie is currently suffering from is that our product gives him more then just the urge. We discovered this when my poor brother attempted to put the moves on one Miss Katie Bell.” Merlin laughed out loud to this, and George’s blush deepened. 

“I see…” Merlin snickered. 

“So, will you help us?” George looked up with pleading eyes.

“What’s in it for me?” Merlin wanted to see what the twins would be willing to do. 

“That wonderfully tragic story of Georgie wasn’t enough to win your favor?”

“Why end the hilarity?” Merlin countered. Sharing another look and communicating as if by twin telepathy Fred and George nodded at each other. 

“What exactly is it that you want?” Fred asked, curious about what Myron could possibly want from either he or his brother.

“I want your help, in return for my assistance with your dilemma, to figure out what to do with this damned egg for the triwizard tournament.” The twin’s eyes flashed in excitement. Merlin knew it would not take much to get them to agree to these terms seeing their reaction, so before they could respond he tacked on, “And, I’d like your help finding a date for the Yule Ball.” Merlin looked down, slightly embarrassed at that last part. With their faces furrowed it was hard to tell what they were thinking. They turned their backs to Merlin and they deliberated. 

When they turned back around both Fred and George struck out their hands. “Deal”. 

~:/\:~

Merlin’s collision with the twins in the secret passage had taken an interesting turn. It seemed that agreeing to help them with their product had also earned him a pass on having to answer as to why he was in and even knew about the tunnel in the first place. Merlin had kept to his word and accompanied the twins deeper into the passage where Merlin learned they used as their prime product lab. After assessing their work Merlin made a few alterations that seemed to do the trick. Merlin’s adjustments were proven to work when George apologized for his earlier departure, but successfully acquired Katie Bell as his date to the Yule Ball without any accidents. 

After going back to his dorm to retrieve the golden egg, Merlin met Fred and George at the Black Lake. “Here it is,” Merlin said handing it over. 

“Hello gorgeous,” Fred said reaching to take the egg out of Merlin’s hands.

“Just whatever you do, please don’t open it in front of me.” Merlin begged, prepared to throw his hands over his ears at any sudden movement on either of the twins’ part. 

“Yeah, trust me, we won’t. Harry opened his in the common room while we were celebrating his triumphant dragon battle. I think my ears are still ringing.” George cringed remembering the piercing screech from the egg. 

“Okay, good.” Merlin sighed.

“One problem at a time,” Fred said, slipping the egg into his book bag. 

“What do you mean?” Merlin looked at him puzzled.

“You said you want our help finding you a date for the Yule Ball, right?” 

“You want to do that right now?!” Merlin’s heart rate accelerated, unprepared to confront his dateless status now. 

“Yule Ball’s in a week mate, when were you planning to find yourself a date?” George laughed as he rolled his eyes. The twins started walked.

“Come on Myron, lets go find you a dancing partner, or would you rather spin McGonagall around and lift her during that nice little dance you and all the other school   
champions get to perform?” Merlin cringed and jogged to catch up to the identical boys. 

“Right,” Merlin nodded, looking from Fred to George in search of help. “So, where do we start?”

“We are going to go bird watching.” 

~:/\:~

“Myron, take your pick mate because we’ve been at this for hours” George whined. 

“I’m sorry, I’m no good at this” Merlin apologized.

“Not good at this? You aren’t even trying. You haven’t even asked anyone yet!” Fred grumbled, harmonizing with his brother.

“I don’t know any of them…”

“That’s where you do what we’ve been telling you since the sun peaked gloriously above us, introduce yourself.” 

“But how do you go from introducing yourself to asking her to a dance!?” 

“Fred?”

“It would be my honor.” Fred bowed. The boys turned their backs to each other, waited a moment, then turned back around and began walking. George “accidently”   
bumped into Fred.

“Excuse me, the fault was all mine. I should really watch where I’m going.” 

“No, no” Fred responded in a frilly, high-pitched voice, “I’m sorry. My mistake.”

“You know, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Myron, Myron Emerson.” George took Fred’s hand and kissed it. “You are?” 

“Myrtle. Myrtle Warren. But you can call me Moaning Myrtle, that’s what all the men call me anyway.” Fred winked and Merlin rolled his eyes. 

“Well, Myrtle…” George tried to suppress his laughter, “It just so happens that I am without a date to the Yule Ball, and I don’t know if this is a coincidence, fate, or a cruel prank of the universe, but would you consider going to the dance with me?”

“Oh Myron! I would love to go with you!” Fred stepped closer to George to whisper in his ear. “And then maybe after…” George’s face scrunched in disgust. 

“Ew, gross Freddie! Too far. I’m never going to be able to un-think that!” George pushed Fred who doubled over laughing. “Anyway, you get the gist?” George turned to Merlin. 

“Yeah, but I just wish I could go with someone I knew.” Merlin thought for a moment. “What about Hermione?” 

“Sorry mate, but that ship has sailed. She has a date, or at least she says she does. She won’t tell anyone who it is.” 

“Oh well, it was worth a shot.” 

“Who else do you know?” Fred pressed. 

“Um… Pansy Parkinson?”

“Someone human?” 

“Ginny?”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Fred and George said at the same time. 

“Then I don’t-”

“Hey! There’s Luna.” George nudged Fred. 

“Who?” Merlin asked. 

“Luna, Luna Lovegood.” Fred hushed him as he raised his hand to his mouth to holler. “Luna!” 

A very blonde girl whipped her head looking for the person calling her name. “Luna! Over here!” George beckoned. 

Seeing the twins, Luna, evidently in Hufflepuff as Merlin observed her uniform, skipped over to himself and the twins while clutching her books to her chest. “Hello”, she said. Her voice was airy and whimsical. She smiled brightly looking at Myron. “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Luna.” The twins snickered as she stole Myron’s big introduction and stuck out her hand. 

Myron reached out his own hand and clasped hers gently as he introduced himself. “I’m Myron.” 

“How have you been Luna?” George asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing. 

“I’ve been good, but the Nargles took by shoes again. They’ll turn up eventually.” 

“Nargles?” Merlin asked. 

“Yes, their quite devious creatures and they enjoy moving things around. They mess with your head you know.” Luna informed him.

“I know what they are, its just been a long time since I’ve heard anyone mention them.” Fred and George looked at him wide eyed as if he was crazy, but Luna’s smile widened. 

“I wish more people could see the world like you Myron, it would save people a lot of confusion.” Luna asserted. 

“Thanks” Merlin said, standing uncomfortably in their circle of four. 

“Well, I should be going. Ginny wanted to take me dress shopping for the Yule Ball.” Luna started to turn and skip away. Fred elbowed Merlin in the gut and gestured   
exuberantly toward Luna. 

“Okay, okay,” Merlin said under his breath to Fred. “Luna! Uh, wait up!” He called after her. She stopped skipping and turned toward Merlin. 

“Yes?” 

“I was actually wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball yet…” Merlin trailed off. Luna waited to see if he was done speaking before responding. 

“No, I don’t. But, I would love to go with you if that’s what you’re asking?” Luna smiled warmly at him, realizing he was struggling to find the right words. 

“Yeah,” Merlin laughed at himself. “That’s what I wanted to ask.” 

“I really should be going though. I’ll see you at 8:00 on Christmas!” Merlin nodded. “See you later Myron!” Luna skipped off to go find Ginny.

Merlin stood there as Fred and George came up behind him and patted him on the back. “Well done, mate.” Fred congratulated. 

“Looks like you got yourself a date.” George smiled.

Against all odds, Merlin had a date to the Yule Ball. 

~:/\:~

“Bloody hell, when my father hears about whoever manufactured this bloody tie…” Draco scowled as he stood in front of the mirror trying to finish getting ready for the Yule Ball. Merlin laughed and walked up to Draco. 

“Here, let me.” Draco continued to pout.

“Isn’t this the part in those lame muggle movies where the girl usually helps the man with his tie?” Merlin smirked. 

“Draco, have you been watching those romance dramas again?” 

“I don’t go near anything muggle made”, he sneered. “My father would be mortified.” 

“You know, you don’t have to do everything your father says”, Merlin tried. 

“I know, but he’s my father. I don’t want to talk about it…” Draco drawled. “How did you learn to do this anyway?” 

“Years of experience,” Merlin chuckled to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” His friend looked at him quizzically.

“Nothing, just nerves.” Merlin finished the tie and Draco straightened his jacket, examining himself in the mirror before giving himself a nod of approval. 

“Yeah, I’d be nervous too if I were going to the Yule Ball with Loony Lovegood.” 

“Draco, I told you to stop calling her that. She’s different, but that doesn’t make her bad.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault she’s crazy.” 

“She’s not crazy!” Merlin huffed, defending his date and new friend.

“Whatever you say, Myron.” Draco smiled. “Well, I’m off.” With that, Draco left Merlin alone in the dormitory to escort his date. 

Merlin stayed in the room for a minute taking in his appearance. Every couple centuries or so when Merlin was around for the Triwizard Tournament he would attend the Yule Ball. The styles had changed drastically over the years, but even in formal attire, Merlin held on to his most distinguishable garment. Placing the final touch to his dress robes, Merlin wrapped his neckerchief around his neck. 

Just as Draco had done, Merlin gave himself a once over in the mirror. His hair was neatly brushed back, his robes finely tailored, and his shoes were polished impeccably. The neckerchief worked with the outfit, though still a bit odd. Content with his appearance, Merlin exited the dorm to go greet Luna. 

As Merlin walked to his destination he couldn’t help but admire the festive decorations. Hogwarts was his favorite place to be during the holidays. The decorations, the spirit, the experience itself was magical. Seeing such a beautiful display reminded him of Gwen. She really would have loved here. 

Merlin rounded the corner, arriving at the descending staircase where many flustered boys currently stood awaiting their dates. He looked around, trying to find someone he recognized. Finally spotting Harry talking to Ron, Merlin made his way over. 

“Hi Myron.” Harry greeted him. Ron didn’t say anything to Merlin, but grumbled under his breath about his awful dress robes. Merlin agreed. They were awful, and ancient. Merlin wondered momentarily if the robes were older then he was. He smiled at the thought. 

“Hello.” Myron responded. “How have you been?” He asked to make a light conversation. 

“I’ve been better. This second task has me completely stumped. Have you found anything?” 

“Not yet, but I have the best men trying to figure it out.” Merlin gestured, shifting his head to get Harry to glance in the direction of the Weasley twins.

Harry laughed. “So that’s what’s been keeping them so busy. You know, Hermione was getting worried. They haven’t pulled a prank in a week. She was beginning to think they were scheming something pretty big.” 

“I wouldn’t be to certain that they aren’t, but whatever this clue is it’s definitely taking up their time. It’s nice to have their help.” 

“You trust them?” Ron piped in.

“What are they going to do, tell Harry first?” Merlin laughed, positive the twins were reliable and sure that are the duo most fit for this job. Harry smiled at Merlin’s remark, then turned his head to where he and Ron’s dates were descending. The Patil twins looked beautiful in their dress robes, their dark hair contrasting the bright colors of their gowns. Harry dragged Ron to meet them, and Merlin was left alone. 

Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long because soon Luna was descending the stairs, though she looked like she was floating. There was something about Luna that Merlin just couldn’t place. She walked towards him in her yellow dress, her platinum hair flowing behind her, a kind smile adorned on her face. Even when she walked, there was a pep in her step that made it seem like she was perpetually skipping. At the same time there was a grace to her, a sophistication Merlin could not match to anyone he’d met. She was different and incredibly refreshing. 

“Hello Myron.” Luna spoke coming to stand beside him. 

“Hello Luna, you look beautiful tonight.” 

“I suppose, although just my attire has changed. It’s funny how what people wear change the way you look at a person, don’t you think?” As she spoke, Merlin looked up to see Hermione begin her descent. She was stunning, but rather than looking at her, Merlin decided to look at everyone else looking at her. His eyes landed on Ron and Merlin felt his stomach sink as he recognized that all too familiar look. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at Merlin with such love in their eyes. 

Turning his attention away from Ron, Merlin watched Harry who’s eyes were glued to his best friend, clearly stunned by her transformation. The twins were impressed as well, never appreciating Hermione for her looks until that moment. Merlin watched as Hermione linked arms with Victor Krum, her mystery date, and was happy that she had the opportunity to gloat to her friends. If anyone deserved a bit of bragging rights it was Hermione. 

“I completely agree, Luna.” Merlin said, responding to her observation. Professor McGonagall entered the hallway. 

“Alright, the four of you. It is time.” She clasped her hands together bringing them toward her face smiling. “One at a time,” she ushered. “Get in line, hurry up.”

“Shall we?” Merlin raised his arm for Luna to take, and she smiled up at him taking his arm without responding. Merlin and Luna walked behind Harry and Parvati onto the dance floor for the traditional dance performed just by the champions and their dates. They took their positions and waited for the cues. 

When the music began Merlin stepped toward Luna and they repeated the steps that McGonagall had drilled into their heads. “Do you like dancing?” Luna asked him as he spun her. 

“I enjoy it on occasion.” Merlin smiled, gently putting his hand on her waste to waltz across the floor. 

“You are very good.” Luna commented. 

“Thanks, I had a lot of practice. You’re not so bad yourself.” Luna put her hands on Merlin’s shoulders so he could lift her. “Do you like dancing?”

“I like music. It takes my mind to different places.” Merlin nodded, thoroughly enjoying the company of the girl quite literally in his arms as he held her hands crossed   
across her body for the final portion of the dance. Soon enough the song was over and people cheered in the crowd. 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Merlin told her appreciatively.

“It was no problem. I think you’re very interesting.”

“You do?” Merlin was curious.

“Most people don’t pay very close attention, but you’re different from everyone here.” Luna determined.

“You’re different too.” Merlin said. 

“No,” Luna shook her head. “I do different things then what people consider normal here, but fundamentally I am not different. You are different.” 

“What are you talking about?” Merlin didn’t understand. Could she know his secret? How? Had she followed him? 

“I am very good at telling when people are lying. You are not who you say you are, but I’m sure you have a good reason. You don’t have to tell me, but I do hope you   
are able to find what you’re looking for. You are looking for something aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” Merlin replied hesitantly. “I have been looking for a very long time. How did you know?” 

“I observe things.” 

“But how did you know I’m looking for something?” 

“Because I watch you observe things too.” Luna concluded. “You know, Hufflepuff’s are especially good finders. I guess that’s why I’m always looking for something.” 

“Please don’t tell anyone what you know.” Merlin begged.

“Your secret is safe with me. I know you have good intentions. I can see it in your eyes. There is also pain. I’m sorry for what you must have been through, but don’t worry, you’ll find what your looking for soon. I can feel it.” Luna squeezed Merlin’s hand for reassurance. “Would you like to dance some more?” Merlin nodded, and they danced. 

~:/\:~

The night continued on. Luna’s ability to see through him perhaps more clearly than even Severus Snape could, unnerved him. Yet, when she said she would keep his secret he believed her. By some miracle he was able to enjoy the rest of his night dancing with Luna. It was eleven thirty, almost the end of the Ball. Luna excused herself to go get a glass of punch and talk to Ginny for a while. 

Merlin made his way to a table where he sat down to rest his feet. Just as he was getting comfortable and leaning back in his chair, Merlin was bombarded by a pair of twins. 

“Greetings Myron”, Fred said sitting on Merlin’s left. 

“Having a good evening?” George asked taking the chair to Merlin’s right. 

“I have actually, thanks.” Merlin responded, to tired to think of a snarky comment. 

“That’s fantastic, mate, really,” Fred said leaning in, “but as much as we like you and want to have lovely table talk we haven’t come on a social call.” 

“We think we may have figured out how to get the clue from the egg.” At that Merlin perked up. 

“How?” 

“Well you’ll just have to wait a bit and see.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It would be too suspicious if we all left now, but after the Ball is officially over meet us at the prefect bathroom.” 

“The prefect bathroom?” 

“Precisely.” Fred nodded.

“Be there.” The twins stood up leaving a bewildered Merlin in their wake. 

~:/\:~

The Yule Ball officially came to an end at midnight. Merlin hugged Luna and said goodnight to her, and his other friends he saw in passing. Deciding not even to stop at his dorm, Merlin went straight to the prefect bathroom. Looking around to make sure no one was watching Merlin knocked on the door. Not a second later did the door open and he was yanked inside by his wrist. 

“Shh! We aren’t supposed to be here.” Fred hushed him. Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand for show and muttered a silencing spell so no one could hear them. 

“I’ve got to learn that one,” George admired. 

“So how do I figure out the clue?” Merlin asked, waiting for his answer. 

“Well first, a bit of a backstory-” Fred began. 

“Fred and I were trying to decode the egg, but we were tired so we decided to go for a walk,” George cut in. 

“We decided to walk by the Black Lake, and it was such a nice day despite being a bit chilly, so we thought we’d take a break.” 

“Somehow we ended up tossing the egg around like we do with the quaffle in quidditch, but Freddie here decided it was a good idea to try long distance.”

“It was a good idea; you just have bad aim!” Fred interjected. 

“Or you’re just bad at catching.” George countered. 

“Anyway,” Merlin pleaded them to continue.

“Anyway, George through the damn egg so hard it soared into the lake-”

“It was not that hard a throw, you could have easily caught that!” 

“Yeah, if I was a foot and a half taller and could levitate myself without my wand so I’d have both hands to catch that mess of a spiral!”

“You lost the egg in the lake!” Merlin panicked. 

“What?” George looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You didn’t let us finish.” 

“We both freaked out when we saw it go into the lake, and even though we knew it was cold we weren’t about the leave you without clue.” Fred added.

“I stripped and got the egg back, but while I was underwater I thought, what’s the harm? So, I opened the damn thing underwater and guess what.” George smiled. 

“What?!” Merlin was ready to know. 

“It didn’t screech at me.” 

“What did it do?” Merlin was surprised. Could it be that simple? 

“It sang.” 

“What did it sing?” 

“Well that’s why we are here dimwit,” Fred said pulling the egg out of his bag and thrusting it in Merlin’s hands. “See that giant tub? You’re going to find out right now.” 

“And get my robes all wet?” 

“Take them off, Georgie and I can turn around, unless you don’t want us too.” Fred waggled his eyebrows and Merlin laughed. 

“Okay, turn. I’ll let you know when I’m in the water.” The twins turned and Merlin got undressed. He slipped into the bath, which was basically a miniature pool, and notified his friends that they could turn back. “So I just put it in the water?” 

“You have to go underwater to hear it.” George rolled his eyes. 

“Right.” Merlin took a breath. “Let’s do this.” 

Merlin went underwater and opened the egg. The second he heard it he knew exactly what it was. It was the voices of merpeople. 

~:/\:~


	13. Reclaiming Treasures

Chapter 13

~:/\:~

As Merlin submerged his head underwater and opened the egg, his heart beat quickened, unsure of what to anticipate. Thankfully, it did not screech. Instead, a beautiful and lulling voice began to sing, enchanting him. It filled the tub with a sweet melody, calming his racing pulse. Though having heard the merpeople sing before, the wonderful beauty of it never failed to entrance him. The words were almost lost to him as he was caught up in the soothing sound, but he shook himself and listened to his clue. 

“Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you’re searching, ponder this;  
We’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss,   
An hour long you’ll have to look,  
And recover what we took,  
But past an hour – the prospect’s black,  
Too late, it’s gone, it won’t come back.” 

After the song ended Merlin closed the egg and rose up from the water to breathe. Fred and George stood hovering over the tub, looking at him expectantly. “Well?” They both asked. 

“I’m not sure.” Merlin hoisted himself out of the water and wrapped himself in a towel. 

“What did it say?” Fred urged.

“I thought you said you opened it under water first?” 

“Yeah, but only long enough to realize it wasn’t screeching at me.” George urged, eager to know what Merlin had learned from the egg. 

“Oh.” Merlin pushed himself out of the water and took the towel Fred was holding out for him. After Merlin ran the towel over his damp hair he tied it around his waist and spoke as he walked toward his clothes. “It was a song. I recognized the voice as distinctive to the merpeople.” 

“How do you know what merpeople sound like?” Fred questioned as he and his twin through Merlin strange looks. 

“I did a project on them while I was homeschooled.” Merlin continued putting his clothes on as he kept his backstory in check. “It’s funny that you opened the egg in the Black Lake.” Merlin commented to George while pulling his shirt over his head.

“Now why is that?” 

“That’s where the next task will be.” 

“And how do you know that?” The twins didn’t understand how he reached his conclusion.

“Because that is where the merpeople are.” Merlin finished, now completely dressed and turning to face the two redheads. 

“Where are you getting this information!?” Fred accused. 

“Is this more convenient knowledge you learned from doing your ‘project’?” George asked, equally as frustrated as his brother.

“No actually. It’s in Hogwarts, A History. I read it over the summer in preparation for coming to this school.” The two looked at Merlin blankly. Merlin shrugged. “I like being prepared.”

Shaking their heads, they dismissed the topic. “Okay, so we know where the task is, but what does it entail?” 

“Did the song say anything about what you’ll be up against?” Fred pushed.

“There was a lyric; we’ve taken what you’ll sorely miss. Whatever they’ve taken, I have to retrieve it within an hour.” 

“Taken? What is it they took from you?” George asked Merlin. 

“I have no idea. I don’t even know if they have taken it yet, whatever it is.” 

“Is there anything your strongly attached to?” Merlin thought about his more precious possessions. He had his sidhe staff wand, his magic book, his crystal from the crystal cave, but nothing he couldn’t live without. What could they take?

Merlin shook his head coming out of his thoughts. “No. I can’t think of anything I have that I would sorely miss.”

“Really? You can’t think of anything?” George asked with a wink. “Because to me, it seems you are oddly attached to that strange neck garment of yours.”

“My neckerchief? You think they are going to take my neckerchief?” Merlin couldn’t tell if the man in front of him was serious. “I have a look, but that doesn’t mean I would put my life in danger for the sake of fashion!” He concluded the ridiculousness of the idea. 

“Well what does that leave us with?” George huffed.   
“Oh Forge, you dear brother of mine- have we forgotten to use our brain? I think the question we should be asking is how our friend Myron here plans to breathe underwater.” Both George and Merlin’s eyes widened at that realization. 

Merlin thought about it for a moment. He was sure he could find a spell in his book of magic, but he could think of no contemporary methods to enact such a result. Though he was capable of achieving such an effect, Merlin wasn’t sure how his audience would respond to his use of ancient magic while his fellow competitors resourced more modern techniques. 

“I have no idea.” Merlin finally exhaled. 

“Well lucky for you Myron, I always have ideas, and that leads me to my next question…” Fred drawled. “Exactly how chummy are you with Professor Snape?”

~:/\:~

Severus Snape was organizing an assortment of herbs for his upcoming class when Merlin knocked on the door. “Come in,” the familiar monotone voice resounded on the dungeon walls. It was late, but Merlin knew the potions master would still be up. 

“Professor,” Merlin greeted. He entered the room slowly, recalling their last encounter. Merlin had been exhausted and overwhelmed, leading him to snap at the man who had done nothing but help cover for him since they met. Taking a deep breath, Merlin lifted his gaze from the ground to look Severus Snape in the eyes. “I’m sorry for my temper the other day, and for not coming to apologize sooner. I’ve just been so busy with-”

“There is no need for you to apologize, Mr. Emerson. I think we can both agree that your unique situation, whatever it may be, entitles you to a bad day on the occasion.” Severus Snape held Merlin’s gaze for another few seconds. He then shifted his eyes to Merlin’s still sopping wet hair from the bath, giving him a slight raise of the brow before returning to his sorting. 

“Thank you.” The potions master hummed in passive acknowledgment. Silence pervaded the room as the professor finished his task. Putting the last jar of herbs in place, Severus Snape once again turned to face Merlin. 

“However, Mr. Emerson, while I have expressed leniency towards you for what seems obvious reasons, I implore you not to test my trust. Eventually, I will expect answers. I have not pushed you to reveal more of yourself for some time, and while this is partly because I find the magnitude of your power to be deeply alarming, I refuse to enter this war unprepared.”

“War, Professor?” Merlin scrunched his brows.

“Evidently. Do not play the fool to me, boy. I have covered for a number of your misadventures, and each time you have returned looking more solemn and conflicted then the last. You look over your shoulders in hallways, retreat to the forbidden forest to escape- don’t think I haven’t noticed- and it is clear to me that you are afraid. Now, I have come to terms with the fact that you are an extraordinary being with powerful, old magic coursing through your veins. Even you explained your magic to derive directly from the Earth. Since only you seem to be aware of the danger the world is in, I am led to conclude that whatever force threatens us is powerful and can be matched by your power alone.”

“What are you implying?” 

“What I am stating, irrevocably, Mr. Emerson, is that you will try to face this threat alone. Do not deceive yourself. By keeping your secrets, you are putting everyone in danger. Not only are you limiting yourself by splitting your energy into protecting your true identity, but you are leaving everyone defenseless in their ignorance. There will be a war and there will be casualties, regardless of your intentions. You have the ability to limit the number of people that perish and give them a fighting chance. You owe it to the people, the people who’s lives you are fighting for, to tell at least one person. I will help you, unquestioningly, if you give me your word that you will tell me, before it is to late.” 

Merlin considered the professor’s offer. The request and confrontation was a sudden one, but he was right. It was clear this had been a concern of the man’s for some time. Merlin had fooled himself into thinking he could do this alone. Then again, he wouldn’t actually be alone. He had Kilgharrah… and Arthur, possibly. Yet, even still, it’s more then likely Morgana would be coming at him with an army. She had more than a thousand years to plot her revenge, not even Merlin was completely prepared for the threat she posed. If he didn’t warn people, their blood would be on his hands. If he did warn them, people would die fighting because he failed to ensure Morgana never returned to wreck havoc on this world. It was too late for that, though. She was back, and Merlin knew better than anyone that in this life, all people have is the ability to choose. He owed people a choice. He needed an ally. “I give you my word that I will reveal myself to you in my entirety when the time is right, so that you may rally the people and prepare them for the strife ahead.” 

“And you will be allowed to reveal such things?” Severus Snape alluded to one of their earlier conversations. 

“I refuse to fulfill a destiny that would force me to stand idly by and watch as innocent people die, not when there is something I can do to prevent it.” Merlin’s eyes hardened in resolution and determination. 

“Very well.” The professor bowed his head in respect of Merlin’s oath. “As I said, I will help you if it is within my power.”

Merlin’s hardened exterior quickly dissipated with a grin. “Actually, there is something you could do for me.” Severus Snape looked up with a raised eyebrow, but with an unamused expression.

“Oh?” 

“That’s actually one of the reasons I came here. I need your help with the second task for the tournament.” 

“Ah, yes. The tournament you inexplicably willed yourself into.” The potions master revealed the faintest hint of a smile. “What do you need.”

“For once, your area of expertise.” Merlin smirked and the professor’s face twitched as his smile slightly widened. 

“Are you giving the teacher permission to teacher again? How kind.” 

“Yes, alright, have your fun.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I need you to help me find a way to breathe underwater.” 

“Breathe underwater?” 

“Yeah, the second task is in the Black Lake. It took a long time to figure out, but once I got Fred and George to help me-”

“You let those dunderheads help you figure out the task?” 

“Well, yes.”

“You must have been truly desperate.” The professor cracked the joke, and Merlin chuckled. 

“I’ll have you know they were very helpful, while a bit unconventional. They were the ones who figured out to open the egg underwater. The egg was a type of music box that captured the voice of a merperson. It sang and said something about taking something I’d miss. Whatever it is, I don’t think they’ve taken it yet, but I’ll have an hour to retrieve it once the task starts. Since the merpeople live in the Black Lake, I’m almost positive that is where the task will be which means I need to figure out a way to breathe underwater for an hour.” 

“And this is not within your own ability?” 

“Well yeah, of course it is, but as this is an essential part of the task I think it may cause some questions when no one can figure out what spell or potion I used.” 

“I see.” 

“Well?” 

“Well, what?” 

“Can you help me?” Merlin pleaded. 

“Gillyweed.” Professor Snape walked across the room to a shelf full of jars. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Gillyweed. It’s a magical plant that was first discovered near the Mediterranean Sea. When eaten by a witch or wizard, it will cause gills and webbing between fingers and toes to develop on the individual. It will last long enough for you to complete your task.” The potions master found the jar he was looking for and carefully opened it, removing a piece of Gillyweed. He took the plant and placed it in a small bag and brought it back over to Merlin. “Essentially, this will turn you into a fish. It will not be a pleasant experience, but it will do what you need.” 

Merlin carefully took the bag. “Thank you,” He said as he placed it inside his robe’s pocket. 

“Is there anything else?” Severus Snape awaited tiredly. 

“No. I don’t think there is anything else at the moment.” Merlin wrapped up, shifting his weight between his feet. A few seconds of silence lingered.

“Perhaps it is time for you to return to your dormitory to get some rest. It has, after all, been a long day for you, what with all the dancing and deciphering singing dragon eggs.” Merlin chuckled.

“You’re probably right. Have a good night, professor.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Emerson.”

~:/\:~

“Where in Salazar’s name have you been?” Merlin stiffened in the dark room at the surprise of the unexpected voice and clumsily tripped over a pile of books he had casually left on the floor to pick up at a later date.

“Draco?” Merlin whispered harshly, trying to push himself up from the floor. Hands grabbed his arm and lifted him up. After another couple seconds of muttering and fumbling, a triumphant exhalation indicated his fallings catalyst’s success.

“Lumos.” Faint light entered the room. “Of course it’s me, you clumsy idiot.” Merlin froze as Draco rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “Why are you just standing there?” 

Merlin blinked several times. He had been caught off guard by the cavalier insult with slight affectionate undertones. Very few people in his life joked with Merlin in such a way. At first, when Merlin had been free to share his life with the people he loved, these fond jeers were made in an abundance. He was the beloved fool, an identity Merlin had not particularly cared for at the time, but would gladly relive in a heartbeat. 

There was Gaius who always gave him a disproving lecture about using magic, and then when Merlin did it anyway he got a smack on the head- which actually really hurt and were hardly looked forward to. Still, it came from a place of love and Merlin missed that. The knights all gave Merlin a hard time and taunted him endlessly. Uther even harassed him on multiple occasions about having a mental affliction, although Merlin was sure the late King was more concerned about the service his son was getting. And Arthur. Especially Arthur. No one teased him more than Arthur. Arthur had a list of names he liked to alternate between when referring to Merlin; though not nearly as long of a list as Merlin had for him. Arthur could often be heard shouting strings of adjectives through the halls of the castle, always wondering where his, lazy, girlish, incompetent, late, worthless, annoying, irritating, unbearable, manservant could be found. But by far, Arthur’s favorite insult was to call him an idiot. He liked to pair it with his list of add on adjectives. It was always exciting to see what kind of idiot Merlin would be described as each day. Such insults greeted him when he woke Arthur up, and vice versa for when he overslept. It was an odd, aggravating, yet calming and beloved tradition. 

Merlin and Arthur went through a lot together. They went on adventures, faced bandits, and conquered magical beasts and mystical forces. They survived wars fighting side by side. They sacrificed themselves for their friends, family, and each other. They became more then brothers. Through the ups and downs, the joy and pain of wounds, betrayal and loved one’s deaths, they were always there. Through all of this their banter never faltered, not when their army was vastly outnumbered, not in the face of Morgana, not even during times of self doubt. They lifted each other up through their playful insults. At the end of the day, they could not be broken. They would tease and laugh, giving each other the strength to carry on. Their taunts challenged them to be strong, it reminded them there were still people worth fighting for. These insults gave them a sense of continuity, it grounded them and gave them hope. 

Hope. Merlin was in short supply of that these days. He held on firmly to the little he still had, but as time continued his spirit faltered. Coming back to Hogwarts had given him back some of the hope he had lost. He had purpose again. Still, with Morgana’s return and no insight about her plans, Merlin’s hope was once again dwindling. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and never wake up. He wanted this torture to be over, the pretending, the waiting. He needed a sign, he needed something to reassure his growing concern about Arthur’s return. 

Merlin assessed the blonde boy sitting before him with his furrowed brows and searching blue eyes. From description, he was similar in physical traits to Arthur, but the resemblance ended there. Draco, while he was a loyal friend, he had much to learn. He was not Arthur. Heat grew in Merlin’s chest feeling a flare of annoyance. He was Arthur’s idiot, no one else’s. 

Merlin tried to calm down, trying to remind himself that Draco didn’t know any better. He didn’t want to overreact. With Draco’s appraising eyes still trailing him, Merlin nodded, feigning to shake his head in exhaustion as he moved to his own bedside. 

“Are you ok?” Draco looked at him now with concern.

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.” Merlin turned to lay on his back. The sudden rush of nostalgia had taken the last of his energy. 

“No kidding. You had to listen to Looney Lovegood talk your head off all evening.” Draco chuckled.

“I told you not to call her that.” Merlin sighed, too tired to properly chastise Draco for his name calling. “It’s not just that.” 

“What is it?” Draco leaned in, interest peaked.

“I figured out the clue in the dragon’s egg today.” Draco scoffed.

“It’s about bloody time! The task is, what? Three days away?” 

“Shut up. It’s done. I’m completely prepared.” Merlin groaned. “Now let me sleep.”

“Fine, but I want to know the details in the morning.” Draco grumbled.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.” Merlin’s voice trailed off as he fell asleep. 

~:/\:~

With only one day to go before the second task, Merlin needed all the sleep he could get. Alas, as he tossed and turned in his bed during the early morning, Merlin realized the futileness of his attempts to fall back into his slumber. Giving up, Merlin sat up looking toward the window in an attempt to estimate what ungodly hour he had arisen this time. The moon still shown brightly, and Merlin groaned. Grabbing his robes, Merlin hoisted himself off his bed, slipping on his shoes and making his way to the common room so not to disturb Draco or his other dorm mates. 

Merlin groggily shuffled his way to a lone chair stationed in front of the fire place. Roughly sitting down in his sleep deprived haze, Merlin ran his hands over his face trying to come to his senses. Chilled by the dungeon draft, Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, lighting the fire. He didn’t think to check his surroundings, positive he was the only Slytherin tormented enough to be up before the sun had risen. 

Slumping forward in his seat to better feel the heat emanating from the flames, Merlin found himself in an ever more frequently occurring existential crisis. Where had the days gone? Why was he chosen for this wearying fate? When would Arthur return?

Arthur. Merlin’s throat tightened thinking about his friend, knowing his return was imminent and soon. How much longer would he have to wait for his friend? His brother? The anxiety was a mix of excitement, worry, and fear. He was not afraid of Arthur, not anymore. They had made their peace on the day of Arthur’s death. It was the first time he had felt free, wholly accepted and able to be himself. This bliss was quickly tarnished by the agony he felt spurred by sudden mourning. But soon he would return. Merlin would have his friend, and they could finally trust completely in one another as there were no more secrets to wedge them apart. 

The prat had centuries beyond the gates of Avalon to contemplate Merlin’s magic, so Merlin anticipated Arthur being fully receptive to him. If not, Merlin would spend the time to teach Arthur how magic could be used for good, to prove how good he is. Arthur was worth it. Besides, he had already spent the past seventeen hundred years waiting for Arthur. No matter how long it took Arthur to understand him, it would be time spent together and that in itself was reward enough. 

Right now though, Merlin needed to focus himself. He only had a single day before the task and needed to be ready for whatever obstacles the task had in store. He had to be sure to keep himself in check, meaning no eye flashing wandless spells. Magic came instinctually to him, which meant he had to be ready for a threat, modern spells prepared at the tip of his tongue, giving his magic no reason to lash out. He already drew enough attention to himself during the first task when all the dragons came to his defense. 

He also couldn’t forget about Harry Potter. After all, that boy was the whole reason Merlin was in the tournament, let alone back at school. The boy is in danger, and Merlin must protect him. But how would he be able to keep an eye on him underwater? Merlin wasn’t sure. There was so much that could go wrong, but he had to do his best. 

Merlin tried to push his frets to the back of his mind, trying to recall the events of the previous day. His mind was still fogged by his tired delirium, and the only image Merlin could conjure in his mind were the incessant pleadings of Draco to reveal the second task in tantalizing graphic detail. Finally, Merlin gave in and told the boy what he knew to shut him up. Draco had smirked smugly at him, feeling victorious in his interrogation. 

Shaking his head, Merlin lifted his gaze toward the opposite end of the room where faint outlines of furniture were beginning to take shape. Glancing at the window, Merlin sighed. He had been sitting and thinking for several hours. The sun was rising. 

Deciding that he didn’t want to be part of the hustle and bustle that flowed through the common room that began once the sun becomes fully visible, Merlin decided to exit the dungeons and traverse the castle. 

While thankful to be away from the hyped up Slytherins, Merlin quickly realized simply strolling the castle would not be an option. 

“Look, there he is! Myron, you ready for the tournament mate?” A painting Merlin did not recognize called from the wall. Soon, other excited voices chimed in. 

“Oi Myron! Over here!” 

“Bless his heart, that boy is still just a child.”

“Knock ‘em dead champ!” 

“Win for ol’ Slytherin! Make Salazar proud!” 

Merlin tried blocking their voices out, but everywhere he went he was beckoned. Finally having enough, Merlin sought solitude in the one place he could think that talking was strictly prohibited. 

Making his way into the library Merlin greeted Madam Pince with a nod. She lowered her glasses giving him a pointed look, clearly not elated by his presence for fear of the following mobs. Merlin shrugged off her heavy glare, making his way to the back of the library, ready to enjoy the quiet once more. However, to Merlin’s surprise he was not the only person in the library. 

“Er… hi.” Merlin announced himself. The golden trio sat at a long table before him with books piled high and strewn about, their appearance immensely disheveled. 

“Myron!” Hermione gushed in a surprised whisper. 

At Hermione’s exclamation Harry perked up, jerking upward and looking around disoriented. It was clear that he had dozed off. “Oh, hi Myron, you startled me.” Harry’s face reddened in embarrassment.

Merlin glanced toward Ron who was out cold. His arm was flung over the side of his chair while his head lolled backwards. He had a book teetering on his lap, threatening to slide off onto the floor. Following his gaze Hermione turned toward Ron. Her face contorted from surprise to a look of aggravation. Grabbing a book from a pile, Hermione slapped Ron’s shoulder with it. 

“Agh! I swear I didn’t do it mum!” Ron jolted awake taking in his surrounding. Both Merlin and Harry chuckled while Hermione kept a stern composure. “Ouch.” Ron said scowling and rubbing his arm. “What was that for ‘Mione that really hurt!” 

“Honestly, Ronald! You need to focus. We only have a day to help Harry prepare for this task and you are no use asleep.” She scolded.

“Not much use awake either.” Ron grumbled still clutching his arm. Looking toward Harry Ron pulled back his sleeve. “Think it will leave a bruise?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I think you’re good.” 

“Bloody madwoman this one is.” Ron scooted his chair out of Hermione’s reach.

“I am still here you know.” Hermione interjected.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ron continued to pout. Seconds of uncomfortable silence followed before Ron noticed the forth presence in the room. “Oh, hey Myron. What are you doing here?”

Before Merlin could respond Madam Pince’s sharp shushing resounded through the library. Needing to close the distance to communicate, Merlin gestured to a nearby chair asking permission to join them. Hermione gave him a curt nod and he pulled up his chair to their table. 

“Hi.” Merlin said again awkwardly. 

Hermione smiled. “Hello Myron. What does bring you here?” 

“Oh, you know, trying to escape the common room rush. I wasn’t in the mood for backhanded compliments today.” Merlin said thinking about the resentment many of the Slytherins’ still had toward him. 

Hermione nodded again. Next to her, Harry’s eyes suddenly brightened. “Hey, Myron. Did you figure out the clue?” 

“Harry! You can’t just go asking the other champions for help. Part of the challenge is you have to figure this out on your own!” Hermione reprimanded. 

“And you aren’t helping me?” Harry rolled his eyes.

“That’s different. Ron and I are not your competitors.” 

“Well, I just figured, what’s the harm in asking? We have been here all night and I am exhausted Hermione. If you have any sudden brilliant ideas, I would love to hear them.” Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

“You know I’ve been doing everything I can to help you in this tournament.” 

Harry sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just so tired and these books are all completely useless and-” 

“Actually, if I may cut in…” Merlin cut Harry off. “I’d like to help you out if I can, to pay you back for the dragon tip off during the first task.” 

“That would be greatly appreciated.” Harry grinned. 

“So, how far have you gotten?” Merlin inquired. 

Moving all the books away from him, Harry now sat comfortably in his seat. “Well, after the twins helped you they clued me in about the under water bit, so I’ve got the clue. I just can’t find a way to breathe underwater.” Merlin nodded.

“Yeah, that took me a while to figure out. I had to do my own asking around, but eventually I convinced Professor Snape to clue me in. Told him I would stop teaching his class if he didn’t help me out.” Merlin winked, indicating his joke. The trio laughed.

“Bloody hell, this guy takes on multiple dragons and tames the slimy git? You’re my hero.” Ron spoke in awe and gest. Merlin laughed, but did not respond to Ron’s comments. 

Steering the conversation back on course Harry brought back Merlin’s attention to him. “Are you allowed to share what Professor Snape told you?”

“I don’t see why not. He gave me some gillyweed from his personal collection. Basically you eat the plant and you sprout gills and become a fish for a limited amount of time.” 

“But you got it from Snape’s private collection?” Harry groaned. “Thanks Myron, but there is no way I’ll ever be able to get that.” 

Knowing that his number one priority was to protect Harry, Merlin sighed and reached into his pocket. “Here, take mine.” 

“No I can’t do that. You need it for the task tomorrow!” Harry refused to take the gillyweed from Merlin’s hand. 

“Harry, really. It’s fine. It won’t be hard for me to get more. Professor Snape has really been enjoying his free periods and I really doubt he’d want to lose his teaching replacement. Just take it, please.” Merlin shoved it into Harry’s hand. 

“Thank you Myron. You have no idea how much you just helped me.” 

“Yeah, well, I want strong competition. I expect you to bring your ‘A’ game and stay on your toes.” Harry nodded enthusiastically, and Merlin was happy to have slipped his words of caution into the conversation, even if it manifested itself as a challenge. Whatever kept Harry alive and well would be good enough. 

Merlin spent the rest of the day in the library with the three Gryffindors. They used their time to study potentially useful spells and trying to determine obstacles that may await them in the lake. Ron, who was particularly uninterested in immersing himself in more books, made food runs, smuggling food from the Great Hall. They ate while they worked, making occasional jokes in their hushed voices, trying to defuse the tension in the air that grew as the hours counting to the task dwindled. 

As evening drew nearer, Fred and George entered their study space. “Ah, look Gred! The two Hogwarts champions working together.”

“Truly brings tears to my eyes, Forge.” The twins smirked at them and made themselves comfortable, pulling up two spare chairs. 

Ron scoffed. “Never thought I’d see the two of you in the library.”

“Then you don’t know us at all dear brother.” The one Merlin assumed to be Fred spoke.

“For you see, to be a good prankster one must be unpredictable.” 

“Which means we cannot adhere to such patterns of predictability.”

“No day is like another.” 

“We change it up, see.” 

“So your notion that we would never come to the library-”

“Is entirely flawed.” 

“It is predictably unpredictable.”

“Our presence is unexpected.”

“Which makes it the perfect place for us to be.” 

“On a contingent basis.”

“Got to keep everyone guessing.” They concluded in sync. 

Ron rolled his eyes grumbling to himself. “Mental they are.” 

“What are you both doing here?” Merlin turned towards the twins.

“Myron our dear friend! How good it is to see you again. Hope you’re ready for tomorrow. As much as enjoy spending time with you…” 

“McGonagall sent us here to collect our nitwit brother and the reason he hasn’t flunked out of school yet.” 

Hermione flushed. “Honestly.”  
“Well, come along Granger. Whatever McGonagall wanted it seemed important. The two of you should get going.” One of the twins beckoned.

“What does she want with them?” Harry questioned.

“No idea. She just grabbed us in the hall-rough grip, really thought her hands would be softer-”

“But she just pulled us aside and promoted us to the temporary escorts of the brainy bird and questionable specimen.” 

“And since we were curious and have no desire to get on the wrong side of our head of house we decided to comply.”

“Alright.” Harry frowned. “I guess I’ll see you both later.” Hermione hugged Harry.

“Don’t worry. We will meet you in the common room later.” 

“See ya, Harry.” Ron waved. 

The twins, Hermione and Ron exited the library. “I guess that interruption was a good stopping point. We should probably call it a day. See you at the lake, Myron.” Harry packed up his stuff and left. Merlin decided to do the same. 

When Merlin walked into his dorm room he nearly clonked heads with a familiar blond. “Draco!” He announced in surprise. 

Draco stumbled backwards. “Merlin’s beard! Don’t do that to me. I nearly hexed you.” Merlin internally cringed at the phrase his legacy inspired. 

“Sorry.” Merlin walked through the threshold no longer blocked by the boy. “Where are you heading?” 

“Professor Snape wanted to see me about something. Haven’t got a clue what he wants. Are you turning in for the night?” Merlin nodded. “Well, we can talk more when I get back. Professor Snape doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” And with that he left.

Merlin waited for Draco to return. He didn’t come back. 

~:/\:~

When Merlin woke in the morning there was still no sign of Draco. Worried, Merlin got dressed, making sure to grab the spare Gillyweed he convinced Professor Snape to give him on his way back to the dorm the previous evening. He made his way to the Great Hall hoping to find his friend at the table. 

The Great Hall was lit in an excited commotion. His presence only added fuel to their jitters. Looking around, Merlin still couldn’t see Draco. Merlin maneuvered his way through the crowd and spotted Harry. Catching his eye, Harry beckoned him closer.

“Myron! Hey! Have you seen Hermione or Ron? I can’t find them anywhere.” Merlin shook his head.

“I can’t find Draco either.” Harry didn’t exhibit nearly as much concern for his friend as Merlin did his, but Harry still nodded in understanding. 

“Where do you think they could be?” Harry groaned. “I mean, you don’t think…” 

Merlin quickly came to the same conclusion and muttered under his breath. “Yeah, I do. I think we have to save them.” On that note, Professor Dumbledore announced it was time for the champions to start heading over to the Black Lake before the spectators began filling the stands.

Walking side by side with Harry, Merlin felt his heartbeat quicken. He had grabbed a roll and a piece of fruit to go, but was having trouble eating it due to both his fast pace and nerves. Now Merlin had to worry not just about Harry, but his friends too. 

When they arrived Fleur and Viktor were already there. Ludo Bagman waited for them to get situated before he delved into the big reveal. “Ah, welcome. Welcome. I hope you are all prepared for this task. Now, something dear has been taken from each of you. The treasure in which you seek is being held captive in the merpeople’s village which you must discover. You must retrieve your treasure, lest it be lost, in the time frame of one hour. You will wait for the sound-off before initiating any spell work and beginning your task. Best of luck to each of you.”

Merlin and Harry shared a worried glance. As the crowds filled the stands, Ludo Bagman pointed his wand to his throat, “Sonorus!” His voice was amplified as he explained to everyone what the task entailed. Merlin got ready, holding the gillyweed in his hand. Harry did the same.

“Good luck.” Merlin smiled at Harry. 

“You too.” Harry returned his smile, although it didn’t quite meet his eyes.

The horn went off. Merlin thrust the gillyweed in his mouth, gagging on its bitter taste. It was rough to chew, but finally he swallowed and jumped in the water. The water was cold on his skin and his eyes burned. The transformation was slow, but Merlin was sure when it was complete. The water was no longer cold to his touch. He gulped it in and could feel his body responding as it would to air. 

Merlin’s body now moved through the water with ease, no longer feeling the pressure build up behind his ears. The cheers from the crowd disappeared the deeper into the water Merlin went, leaving him in absolute silence. Now that he was adjusted he began searching the water for Harry. They had leapt in different directions, and even though Merlin could see underwater now it was still murky. Feeling the panic return, Merlin decided that the best course of action would be to find the hostages. Harry would be heading in that direction. 

Merlin swam aimlessly for what seemed like hours but couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes. Finally, he began to see signs of what looked like civilization. He moved between decayed columns that displayed remnants of mer-architecture. 

Then he saw them. Harry had beaten him there. Merlin prepared to join Harry near the hostages, but stopped behind a pillar. Reason set in and Merlin knew he had to wait. The mer-people would sense his power and he wasn’t sure he could trust them not to reveal his identity in front of others. He assessed the situation. 

The hostages seemed to be under some sort of enchanted sleep charm. They floated unconscious and unaware in the water, bogged down by ropes that were wrapped around their midriffs. Harry was searching the water frantically. Surrounding Harry was a mass of merfolk, luckily keeping their focus on the boy. 

Suddenly Viktor Krum, who had transfigured the upper half of his body into a shark, jetted through the water past Harry, chomping down on the rope that trapped Hermione, freeing her. Without hesitation, Viktor claimed his treasure and swam away with her, leaving both himself and Harry a little surprised. 

With Hermione headed toward safety that left Ron, Draco, and a young girl who couldn’t be older than twelve. Merlin waited. Time had to be nearly up, but Harry wasn’t leaving. He could see the boy glancing at the other hostages with worry. Merlin realized Harry wasn’t going to leave until he was sure they were all safe. That meant Harry had to rescue Draco. 

Merlin repressed his magic as much as he could, trying to disguise himself as he swam into the swarm of mer-people. Harry looked at him relieved and gestured his head toward Draco. Merlin nodded, affirming that the Slytherin was his to save. Harry then nodded to the girl. Merlin shrugged. He didn’t know who she was, only who’s she was to save. 

Keeping his back to the mer-people Merlin tried to signal to Harry to leave but the boy shook his head. He kept motioning toward the girl. Frowning, Merlin went to go free her. He would just take her and Draco if Fleur didn’t show up. Harry grabbed his arm with webbed hands like his own and shook his head more forcefully. He pointed at the mer-people and Merlin snuck a glance. When Merlin had turned toward the girl the merfolk moved closer, tritons and other weapons raised. Merlin understood then that they would only be allowed to save their one. 

They waited together for Fleur, but she never came. Taking one more glance at the mer-people Merlin knew he didn’t have a choice. Urgently tugging on Harry’s arm to get his attention knowing the gillyweed would not last much longer, Merlin looked back at the girl then back to Harry pointing from him to her. He then gestured to the mer-people and pointed to himself. Giving Harry a pointed look he began mouthing a countdown. He would be Harry’s distraction to get both the girl and Ron out. Harry seemed to understand and nodded.   
Three… Two… One… Harry blasted Ron’s rope with a stream of light, casting some non-verbal spell. Moving quickly, he repeated the process on the young girl’s rope. The mer-people were enraged and they raised their weapons charging at Harry. Harry froze, looking at Merlin, but Merlin shaking his head with urgency contorted his face while mouthing for Harry to go. Not looking too happy, but understanding, Harry grabbed the hand of both Ron and the girl and began to swim away from the mer-people toward the surface. 

The merfolk were gaining on Harry, but Merlin wouldn’t let that happen. He unbound his repressed power. There was a shift in the lake’s atmosphere. Those chasing Harry froze. Luckily, the boy was too focused on swimming to turn back. Slowly the merfolk turned toward him, almost disbelieving. 

“Emrys.” A voice sang, and soon it became a chorus. “Emrys.” They swam toward him. Weapons were lowered in curiosity. 

“Leave my friend alone.” Merlin spoke. He used his magic to allow his voice to translate in the water. 

“We abide by the rules of the tournament. Your friend did not.” Merlin stood his ground.

“And I am telling you that my friend will not be harmed.” The effect of his unspoken threat was immediate. Many of merfolk were murmuring to one another, turning to their leader, of whom Merlin had just been conversing with. He seemed to be sizing Merlin up and evaluating his power. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold as he lifted his wand and it transfigured back into it’s original sidhe staff for effect. He asserted himself more firmly. “You will leave him alone.” And glancing at Draco, Merlin added, “And I will be taking him with me.” 

“Very well.” He conceded and bowed to Merlin. The rest of the mer-people followed his action. 

“Thank you.” Merlin acknowledged. “I expect you not to speak of this encounter to anyone. My identity must remain hidden.” 

“As you wish.” The mer-people were not particularly friendly, and Merlin could tell they were only humoring him because of their fear of his power. 

Merlin began swimming his way to Draco when a glint of gold caught his eye. It glistened beyond the stone made temple. Looking at the merfolk, Merlin threw them an incriminatingly skeptic look. He left Draco to wade in the water, sure no harm would come to the boy, to inspect what must be a trick of his imagination. 

As he swam closer the object began to take form. The gold was distinct and upon realization Merlin’s breath caught in his throat. He knew that gold. It was gold forged in a dragon’s breath. He knew that shape. It was a sword. It called to him from the mantle in which it adorned. He knew that sword. “Excalibur.” Merlin breathed. 

Merlin swam faster and faster until the sword was within his reach. His heart pounded more heavily than it had in centuries. His eyes blurred momentarily as tears swelled in his eyes. He blinked and the water around him swept them away. Ever so slowly, Merlin reached for the sword. His fingers brushed the hilt. It felt warm. It swelled with familiar power, his own and Kilgharrah’s. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his hands around it. His emotions were overwhelming him. His magic had been repressed for so long, and he had only unbound it temporarily, but holding the powerful sword it was too much. 

Unable to hold it in, Merlin yelled as his magic tore through him, reverberating throughout the depths of the lake. The force of it leveled the temple which he waded, sending waves of energy outward, no doubt sending waves crashing into the stands of people. At the moment Merlin couldn’t bother to care. 

As the pain of his magic tearing through his body dissipated, Merlin swam back to the gaping merfolk with Excalibur held tightly in his grasp. “Where did you get this.” Merlin demanded.

“It was a gift. One we will not permit you to take.” Their leader hissed in harsh song. 

“A gift from who?” His voice was still hoarse from his prior torment. 

“It is not your-”

“FROM WHO!” The water around them bubbled. 

“A woman brought it to us. She was very powerful. She was concealing some of her power, how much we cannot say, but she brought us this sword to safeguard. Probably from the likes of you.” Their leader seethed. 

“Morgana.” Merlin cursed under his breath. “She wanted me to find this. It was never yours. You were just part of her game. She knows. She knows about Hogwarts and the tournament and wanted to show me how easily she could invade the places I consider safe. She wants to get inside my head.” He spoke to himself, but say the others listening out of the corner of his eyes. 

Morgana was taunting him. She wasn’t ready to make her move yet, but she certainly wasn’t wasting time. She was putting all the pieces together, setting up the board for the game she engineered. But why would she give him Excalibur? Unless she had something more powerful, but still. This was Arthur’s weapon… 

No. She couldn’t. No. He wouldn’t have missed it. No. But it made sense. No. How could destiny let this happen. NO!

Merlin sliced Draco’s rope with Excalibur. He grabbed the boy and thrust the sword to the surface, using his magic to speed him up. How had this happened? How did he miss the signs!? Of course Morgana didn’t need Excalibur anymore. She didn’t want it anywhere near her and giving it to him was surely her declaration of war. 

The Once and Future King had returned and Morgana had him.


End file.
